Sensual Memories in 1920
by Jokasta
Summary: Edward and Bella are forced to get married by their own families. But what happens when they get to know each other? Is it possible for both of them to find true love? A lemon story in 1920! Mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

**_Sensual Memories in 1920 _**

**_A story written in Greek by Jokasta_**

**I would like to thank and give my love to everyone that loved this story so much and helped to translate it. So, many many thanks huggies and kisses to ****Kate mcfaddinson who translate it and all my love to Nasiatheslayer and Bella Marie who edit the chapter. **

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Wife-to-be_**

**_Edward POV_**

I was so angry with my father. Or in other words, there was no way I was going to accept the trade bargain that he had arranged for me.

He knew me well and he knew how I would react but he didn't stay long enough to talk about it any further. He just announced it to me and then left for the club.

My mother was left standing still, not saying a word.

-'You knew about it?' I asked her in angrily. 'You knew about the arrangements he made?' She jerked her head in consent.

'Do you agree with it?'

-'Edward, it doesn't matter whether I agree or not. You know that nobody can make your father change his mind easily. Besides...'

-'But what century do we live in?' I hit my hand on the office desk. 'I don't want to get married to this Isabella! I don't want to get married at all!' I shouted.

-'Edward, you are upset.' She said calmly. 'I'll get you some tea.' She added and put on her gloves hastily.

She rang the bell and asked for the house servant. When young Beatrice showed up, my mother gave her orders and then she smiled at me.

'I'm sorry that I cannot stay to accompany you. But the ladies are waiting for me for this philanthropic gala'. She opened the door ready to leave. Her personal maiden, Mary, ran to the door and gave her, her hat. She helped her wear her coat and my mother left.

I was left alone wondering if it was better talking to a wall. Beatrice came back with my tea but I didn't want to drink it at all! I wasn't sick, I was really upset! No …I was literally angry!

'Do you want anything else sir?' She asked me with her usual expression. Her breasts were very prominent and I knew the reason. But at that moment I didn't feel like fooling around. It wasn't her fault but her face fell. She wasn't used to being let down. I was always so open to that kind of 'invitations', especially when no one was around.

Besides I owed so much to the maidens of the house. They taught me all I knew.

-'Thank you Beatrice but right now I don't need anything else. If I need something, I'll let you know' I said and I meant it.

Maybe later...I thought and I glanced at her in a dazzling manner. She left the room and I was again all alone.

This morning sucked, it was a really messed up situation...I had to find a way to get this mad idea out of my father's head.

Just like that, he decided that I had to get married. And of course he was so delighted that he had found the perfect match for me.

This Isabella Swan, the oldest daughter of the New Labor Bank's chairman. Of course I didn't know Isabella; I had never seen her before. But that didn't matter. I didn't want to get married at all. Besides she was so young. She was just 17. A mindless and plain girl...

And I was pretty young as well! At the age of 23 I had plenty of time to get married and have a family.

I walked up and down the office and felt my blood rise to my head with anger.

I opened the door and I was at the hall of my house. When I reached the doorway, Beatrice came to help me with my jacket.

I got my watch out of my pocket and I glanced at it once. I wanted to see my uncle immediately. I was sure he would help me and he was the only one that could influence my father.

I started making my way and walked fast just to help my mind think clearly.

**_At Carlisle's_**

My aunt was reading a book and seemed really happy; in a little world of her own.

She acted like she didn't hear a thing of what I was saying.

My uncle was sitting at his office desk and finally I had someone who was paying attention to me, he seemed like he was thinking about this situation.

-'Edward, as usual you bring the world upside down.'

-'I don't want to get married. I just don't want to!' I shouted. 'Let alone to someone I don't even know! Besides I am still young!'

-'Ah, please. You are just a year younger than Emmett and he is already engaged.' Yes, that was the truth but suddenly a few months ago Emmett was enchanted by this Rosalie Hale. I couldn't explain it. He ran after her as if he was a maniac. And she was playing her game so well because my cousin said to me that they haven't done anything. She was saving it for the wedding...

Nonsense delays...I thought.

-'Yes, but again, I don't want to get married to someone I don't even know.'

-'Ehm, so try to meet her!' This cold behavior I received from all of them started to piss me off.

-'I do not want to meet her!' I said stubbornly.

-'I am so sorry but if you maintain this behavior I cannot help you Edward.' Carlisle said and raised his hands. He stood up from his desk and he was ready to go to the club as well.

-'Wait!' I pleaded. 'No one can help me but you. My father listens only to you.'

-'I'm afraid you have to calm down a little bit if you want me to help you. Just wait to meet that girl, and see if you like her and then we can discuss it again.'

-'No.' I insisted. Emmett entered at the worst moment. My aunt got out of the room. She said she had to do something in the kitchen.

-'So is it true cousin? Are you going to get married?'

-'Pf, not you too…' I grumbled...

-'Well, are we agreed Edward?' Carlisle asked.

-'No, we are not.'

-'Emmett, please, take a walk with your cousin and try to calm him down a little. We can discuss it then.' He patted my arm and then left.

It was like everybody was in a secret plot to wed me to this Isabella Swan...

-'Why are you making such a big deal out of it Edward?' Emmett got on my nerves often.

-How can you even say something like that? Suddenly this morning, my father told me that it was about time for me to get married. And as if that wasn't enough, he had found me the perfect wife; according to him at least!'

-'Have you seen Bella?' He asked me.

-'Bella?'

-'Yes. That's what they call her.'

-'No.' I said. 'Have you?' What was making me ask him? It wasn't like I cared...

-'Yes, at the Stanley's' ball.'

-'Oh God...is she Jessica Stanley's friend?'

-'I don't think so.' Emmett jerked his head. 'She was quiet the whole night, she didn't once leave her mother's side and she didn't dance with anybody.'

-'She must be insignificant.' I said making a face.

-'She is pretty though.'

-' I thought that the only woman you found pretty lately, was Rosalie.' I raised my eyebrow.

-'Indeed!' Emmett said and sighed. 'But our matter it's not me or Rosalie.'

-'Exactly! Our matter is to convince my father to get this crazy idea out of his mind!'

-'What did my father say?'

-'Pf...He wants me to meet her first.'

-'Now that I think about it, I have a great idea actually!' Emmett's face lightened but this didn't calm me down, it scared me further.

-'for your sake, this better be something good.'

-'What would you think about having a chance to see her without her knowing it?' That actually perked my interest. I had imagined an arranged meeting with our families, which would basically be a marriage proposal.

But of course there was no chance I would marry her but at least I would have a chance to see who she was anyway.

The information I had for her was all that Emmett had told me. She kept low profile, shy and she barely talked to others. Of course I didn't have even that much information about her because didn't see the point. Emmett said she was pretty. But taking Rosalie as an example, we didn't have the same taste in women.

-'How can we do that?' I finally asked.

-'I know a place she goes to everyday to swim alone!' I have to say that this detail shocked me a bit.

-'And how would you know something like that?'

-'Her sister, Alice, told Rosalie. She loves to be close to nature.' Emmett chuckled.

-'And how exactly we are going to find her?'

-'She goes somewhere isolated by the river. Beside old-Tom's hut. There is no one there!'

-'Why do I feel like you have planed all this?'

-'Rosalie thought that this is pretty crazy and she just told me.' To be honest, I didn't know if I liked hearing that Emmett knew all those stuff about the girl. But something told me that I had to see her.

-'When?' I asked.

-'Today after lunch?' Emmett's cunning smile made me smile too. 'We will take the carriage up to a certain point and then we will walk. We don't want her to be aware of our visit, right?'

-'No, we don't!' I shouted. 'It's just...she might become my wife. So, I have to see her swimming on my own, okay?'

-'Weird! All this time I thought that you were seeking for ways not to marry her!' He said and laughed out loud.

**-0-**

Things went as planned. Early in the midday, after lunch, Emmett and I ran away with the excuse that we were going to the chess club.

I said nothing else about the 'marriage' thing; or to be honest I was acting like it never happened.

And luckily, my parents never discussed it any further. It was about time for my father to get used to that.

But for now I was going to buy some time. I was about to see this Isabella anyway and I would have some time to think about it. Maybe I would buy time if I accepted typically and I could elongate this engagement. We walked with Emmett for about 2 miles and passed old-Tom's hut when we reached a stunning, endless, all green meadow. Colorful flowers decorated it here and there giving it a charm. I have never been to this place before and I had to admit that I was enchanted.

From there I was able to hear clearly the sound of the water. The river was a few meters far. No one was around.

-'Well' I asked Emmett impatiently, 'when will she come?'

-'Hey, what's the matter with you? We have to wait a little bit. Maybe she has no specific time coming here or maybe she won't come today at all.' He raised his arms in defense.

-'What are you saying? Is it possible that we did all this in vain?' I was disappointed.

-'Come here to hide somewhere.' He told me in low voice. 'I think I hear something.'

I did as he told me and we both hid behind some bushes with huge leaves. No one could see us from this spot.

And then something utterly unexpected occurred...

A young brunette showed up in the colorful meadow. Her hair was so long that it reached her waist and her eyes were a deep chocolate color.

I gulped and focused my eyes on her to observe her better.

She was really pretty, but it wasn't that blinding beauty that you could probably see in Rosalie. On the contrary, she seemed plain and pure...This sense of innocence that surrounded her made me clench my fists.

Uncontrollable and torturing passion burst inside of me, unlike anything I'd ever felt my entire life.

It didn't make sense. It was like being struck by thunder. She was holding a big, white towel in her hands. She probably had it with her to dry off after swimming. At the idea of seeing he only in her undergarments in a little while made my throat dry.

She was wearing a long, while, plain dress with a light blue ribbon tied around her waist. She looked carefully around, afraid someone might be watching her. If only she knew...

When she was sure no one was around she smiled and her lips formed a perfect pink heart.

My pulse accelerated and I felt myself sweat inside my shirt. She started dancing and twirling around the meadow till she got dizzy and fell down on the ground smiling.

-'Well?' Emmett whispered to me.

-'Sh.' I said. 'She will hear us.'

She stayed still for a minute with her eyes closed and I felt like she was dreaming of something beautiful or she was thinking of happy memories.

If only I could see inside her mind...I thought.

A couple of minutes passed, she stood up and went straight to the river banks.

Emmet and I went out of the bushes and I immediately stopped him.

-'I go by myself.' I told him in a strict manner.

-'All right.' He said only. 'Tell me then, do you like her?'

'-I cannot say yet...' I was lying to him, I was pathetic...'I didn't see her well.' I added.

Emmett could wait. The girl had reached the river and she was about to throw herself into the water.

Without second thoughts I followed her in the woods. I walked carefully making no noise. Thankfully, when I reached the bank of the river - hiding behind the bushes - I noticed that she didn't even hear a thing.

She was at the edge of the river bank and she was taking her shoes off. She tried the water temperature and I could see her goose bumps rising. The water was still cold and I was impressed that she loved to swim at this time of the year. When I was about to finish my train of thought, my breath abandoned me. With a flowing movement, the girl untied her ribbon that held the dress together, and her undergarments made their show.

A thin white fabric hugged her breasts softly and went down to her knees. This wasn't a good idea...I finally thought. This would probably get me in trouble. I wanted this girl so badly in a different way. The fact that she was my wife to be, made my desire deeper. She was from a noble family; untouched...I would be her first...

No, I couldn't let myself think of that because that would put me in a very difficult position. And I didn't want to have to explain to Emmett about the spot in my pants.

Before I could think, she jumped into the water. I heard her let out a shout and it was probably from the cold water. I couldn't understand this habit...Maybe I could get to understand it, right? Maybe I could ask her?

She didn't stay in the river for long and that made sense. I started to think about taking her out of the water myself.

She could get sick with this madness.

She came out in quick movements but she seemed delighted. Her face was filled with satisfaction. I thought of how her expressions would be if she would try other pleasures...I was overdoing it.

But I wasn't the one to blame. For a moment, before she wrapped herself inside her towel, I got to see a glimpse of her white flesh inside her underwear.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. The situation inside my pants was not getting any better. I couldn't stand following the girl again. She started to leave and soon she was gone.

I stayed there for a minute trying to control myself. I got back to Emmett and I tried to look cool and calm.

-'Did you see her swimming?' he asked me.

-'Yes, I saw her.' I cleared my throat.

-'So?'

-'I have to admit that...' I said thinking about it 'she is pretty.'

-'Like I said.' Emmett seemed satisfied. 'And now? What will you do?'

-'I don't know...' I said. 'The fact that she is pretty doesn't mean that I have to marry her.' I tried to be convincing.

Something inside me was telling that I had to do it just to make her mine.

I played on the piano as many songs as I could remember by heart. It was almost midnight and I was all alone in the living room.

My parents went to sleep early.

My father, during dinner, informed me that soon he was going to arrange an official meeting with Mr. Swan at his house to meet my fiancée.

He found it weird that I didn't react to that.

-'Edward, I am glad to see that you started to think about it. But I was pretty sure that you would understand my motives eventually.'

I didn't ever care about my father's wishes. I had my own wishes to fight for.

I couldn't get the girl's image out of my mind; not even for a second. I kept thinking about her. I was never like that before. I was wondering what was wrong with me.

Did Emmett feel that way when he first met Rosalie? Was I too tough all this time teasing him for his weaknesses? I had already regretted it.

If Emmett was being tortured as much as me at that moment, I felt pity for him...and I was feeling pity for him because their engagement was too long. Rosalie wanted to show the world that she is able to organize the perfect wedding. This was a delay for them. And poor Emmett was waiting...

I hit the piano keys with force and I stood up.

I went upstairs to my room and I lied down on my king size bed to rest.

I put my hands behind my head and closed my eyes.

I tried not to think about her but I couldn't; it was impossible.

I was stimulated the whole afternoon and I was hardly controlling myself.

Beatrice was smiling at me during dinner. Just one glance and she would be here by now. But I didn't want it...And I didn't want it because I knew that anybody but her could give me my relief.

I usually liked to pass my time with Beatrice. She would come here, she would undress for me, rubbing me until I was hard and then she would serve me properly.

Her wet mouth was welcoming and alleviating .Then she would climb on top of me, moving rhythmically, until I found my relief.

I was so selfish...I was thinking only of myself. I had never done anything to give her pleasure. But I think she has great time too because she is always shouting in pleasure.

Those thoughts made me even harder. I squeezed my teeth. I covered myself with my blanket and tried to think of something else. Impossible.

Damn it...

I was so stimulated it was painful. I had to do something to stop it.

I put my hand inside my pants and I recalled the images of the meadow.

The girl that was dancing and lying so happy on the grass.

I touched my erection and started to jerk off. Slowly first...then faster...and faster...

The images of the girl were coming one after the other...all together...her wet underwear clinging to her body...everything...

I was jerking off hard and felt like I was about to explode.

I remembered what her nipples looked like under her wet dress and I imagined myself getting close, touching them with my lips and my teeth...

I shouted out and then I found my relief...this torture...I felt a sweet burning throughout my entire body.

My cum was all over, but I wasn't there. I was with her at the river, in the water now...

I had lost my mind.

I started to make plans.

I wanted her so badly. I couldn't deny it.

So I had to do something to make her mine.

I was going to marry her if everyone wished that. I was going to marry her and teach her all the ways to make her husband completely happy!

* * *

**So, what do you think? Do you like the first chapter? Want to see the rest of the story? Please give me your love and leave me a review! ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Hello again! I am so very sorry for the delay but the translation subject took some more time than I thought… So here we go! You can read the second chapter and enjoy. I would like to thank everyone who'sadded my story to their Favourites and Alerts, it means everything to me. And I can promise you that I will update as soon as possible. And most of all I would like to give all my love to my team, Bella Marie P, Kate mcfaddinson and nasiatheslayer for the Translation and editing. You girls rock!_**

_Chapter 2_

Sensual meetings

Bella

I was till holding in my hand the breadcrumb I have spread butter on, and I was ready to put it in my mouth. But after what I have heard, I was wondering how it did not fell of my hands.

Was it possible, my father having this kind of plans for me, and keeping it secret all this time?

Charlie knew me very well. I can say that he knew me better than Renée. We had a special, private communication code, a very unique one, which I was proud of.

I believed that Charlie was a broadminded man, and that he could never suggest me to do this kind of marriage.

How wrong I was.

It was like being a soulless piece of meat, as he had already arranged for me to meet and engage in a few days Edward Masen. I did not know him; I have never met him in my whole life. But the rumors about him were strong.

I have heard that he was handsome and charming but this was not my business. How could I be with someone that, as I have heard, was cynical and stubborn?

Rosalie who knew him told me that she had never met a more arrogant and egoistic man.

And the worst of all? He was studying medicine. I detested doctors, I was afraid of them and they used to make me dizzy. They always wanted to look smart and prove I am sick every now and then, pointlessly.

I still remember the tingling on my butt, from the injection, dr Cullen did me a few months ago. I admit that this doctor was charming but that would never make me see doctors from another point of view. Even more when every little detail, referring to Edward Masen, was completing an image of total disgust. And mostly, I was disappointed because of the fact that I had never been in love.

I always believed that I was going to marry, because of love, just like the romantic stories I was reading. I was waiting nervously, to meet someone that would make me feel, all these emotions that the heroines were feeling when they were finally meeting their big love. But the way my father had arranged this pathetic slavery, no it had nothing to do with that.

'' No!'' I said stubbornly hitting my foot down from the table. '' I do not want to get married. I am still young''

Charlie was chewing satisfied the fresh bread Mrs. Webber baked in the morning and did not react at all, hearing my words. Renee was spreading marmalade onto her slice of bread and Alice was moving nervously onto her chair, right next to me.

'' Bella do not be hurry to reject it'' Charlie finally answered.

'' Why are you doing this to me?'' I asked and took this face that I knew it would work.

'' Bella you are 17 years old, a finished woman, and in the most appropriate age to get married. And this kind of proposals are not going to happen every day''

'' I do not need any of these proposals'' I grimaced on purpose.

'' I am going to overlook the young man's virtues, that are more than remarkable, and I will refer to the money. Do you know what their deposits are? You are not going to miss a thing!'' Charlie continued seriously.

'' How is it possible that you keep talking about money? Like we need them'' I took a sour look.

'' Money is good, but a lot of money is a lot better'' a selfish smirk was carved on my father's face.

''This is unacceptable!'' I cried '' I believed that nowadays things have changed.''

'' No nothing has changed and nothing will'' Charlie looked determined.

'' No!'' I said again and I meant it '' I do not want to get married to a doctor!'' I posed my last motive.

'' Bad for you Bella! Very bad for you! This job is going to offer you even more. Soon he will be studying with his uncle and soon he will have his own office.''

'' I do not care, even if he has his own palace! I do not want to get married!'' my stubborn look didn't seem to bother Charlie.

My father placed his cup onto the table and took the most severe look I have ever seen.

'' So Bella enough, let's finish with that. God did not give me boys and I have you and Alice to be bothered enough. You have to get married because your sister is getting older and the limits are close.''

'' But Alice is only 15 years old!'' I screamed

'' Time passes fast.'' Charlie played with the tip of his moustache.

'' Father, please!'' I insisted '' you can't force me!''

'' I will not force you Bella. I am not so barbaric. I am going to give you a chance to meet him and get to know him and then we will talk about that again.''

'' But like the way things happen, it is pre-determined.''

'' I am going to keep my promise. If after your meeting, you still have the same attitude, we will talk about it and I may change my mind. But remember that in some way, you forced me to this decision. You are always so aloof, and introverted. At the feasts and our social events, you don't even accept to dance with a young man. How do you want me to think that it will come out naturally?''

'' These things do not happen by being forced to.'' I answered back.

'' So it is a deal. You will meet him and then we will talk about that again.'' That was Charlie's last word. He stood up and good-byed us. Time has already passed and if we continued this conversation he would be late for the bank.

We stayed alone with my mother and I believed I found someone more understanding.

'' So what do you have to say about all that?'' I asked angrily my mother.

'' Bella, to be frank, your father is kind of right. Betrayal… I thought. Even my mother agreed with him.

'' Lately, you have been very antisocial, dear. We struggle every time to convince you to join us to a feast. Did you forget the last time you stayed here alone because you preferred to study?''

''How that has to do with this? I just don't like social events.'' I took my tongue out of my lips, grimacing.

''Honestly Bella, I was waiting other kind of things from my elder daughter. Alice surprises me in a good way with her attitude. You should better start to take her as an example!''

Alice shyly smiled and I wanted to die. My sister and I were totally different characters. She liked expensive stuff and jewels and every single week she demanded to have another dress sewed.

I did not give a thought. I was spending all my alliance to books and I was just gratefully accepting my mother's presents. Social events were my sister's fetich. She was dressing up herself, for hours, to make young men excited, and she always filled her carnet with dancing partners, all night long.

And that was a thing I would never, ever do. I was completely graceless and clumsy. I was never good at dancing, and the last thing I wanted was to get embarrassed in front of those guys.

I tried to defend myself.

''Mother you know that this kind of amusements do not suit me. And the dancing thing…'' I hesitated.

'' come on Bella. You are as stubborn as your father is. You have not even tried to dance with a partner.''

'' This is so not true.''

''It is and you know it. I am sorry that I let you down but it is for your own good.'' My mother said and stood up from the table. '' I am waiting for Mrs. Stone to come, to fix my dress and I have no more time. We can continue this conversation later if you want.''

I was absolutely not in the mood to discuss it more. Since everyone was against me, and no one understood me I would find other ways to avoid the meeting and the marriage with this disgusting doctor. I was shivering with the thought.

'' Bella, do you want to go in town to pick some fabrics?'' Alice said when we stayed behind, alone.

'' Fabrics?'' I asked with query.

'Of course! You will need a new dress to meet your fiancé.'' my sister's eyes were already sketching hearts.

'' He is not my fiancé!'' I said and stood up from my chair.

'' I got it… I am going alone then.''

'' You are about to have another dress sewed?''

'' Of course! Either you want it or not, you will have to meet him. And I want to be stunning!'' she stood up and twisted inside the living room.

So they did not know me at all. They did not know me at all!

'' Do not rush! The meeting may be postponed! Or maybe, it may never happen!''

'' All right Bella! Do whatever you want!'' Alice said and got out of the room. I was alone now and started to organize my plan.

_At the river_

Everyone believed that I was crazy, going out every day, with this weather, to swim at the river. My parents did not know of course because Charlie would absolutely kill me. But now I had another reason to get sick and stay in bed for a long time. That would have as a result another visit of Dr. Cullen. But I was wondering which of the two was worse… the doctor or the groom by force?

I decided I preferred the first option.

When I got to my meadow, my personal favorite place, I felt strong and filled. The sun was still there, not hiding, and he had the ability to warm me up. I danced around myself and I fell gently onto the cool grass.

How much I loved this place… I was coming here a lot to read until I got distracted for hours. I was not always swimming at the river, that depended on my mood ant on the weather. I was easily bowing as the frozen water was making me feel alive and strong.

I closed my eyes and dreamt that I was Elisabeth Bennett. Why could not I choose my lover as she did?

I could not stay away from my house for a long time because sooner or later they would start wondering where I was. And after my morning events, the only thing I would accomplish was making things worse. I stood up and decided, and I run towards the river. The cool water made my heart beat strongly and blow inside my chest. I firstly took off my shoes and placed my feet into the water to feel its temperature.

Like I imagined. It was freezing. My teeth started trembling and I felt my hair lift on the back of my neck. If I hesitated I would never decide it and I quickly got rid of my dress and threw it away. I took a deep breath and fell strongly in the water. The low temperature made me gasp. I chilled and I could not even feel my own fingertips. Deep inside I wanted to go out immediately but I had to try more so that I make it and get sick.

I counted silently till 50 and then I got out shivering. I grabbed my towel and got inside it tightly enough but this was not helpful as proved. I would go back at home to put off my wet clothes. I hoped for a simple cold, and to a little fever. The pneumonia was not in my direct plans…

I almost run towards my house and went straightly to my chamber. I got myself naked and then wore clean and dry clothes. I was not warmed up yet and I felt deeply frozen. I descended the stairs and went to the living room where the fireplace was burning. I stood next to the fire and tried to warm my hands a little. My chambermaid, Angela, came into the room immediately.

'' Miss don't tell me you swam into the river... '' Her face looked worried.

'' I am all right'' I lied.'' Don't worry.'

I had no secrets from Angela. She was my best friend; we grew up together like sisters. Her whole family was working since I remember myself. Her mother was our cooker and her father was our gardener.

'' But you are shivering.'' I sneezed and got excited as my crazy plan started working.

'' Shall I make you something warm to drink?'' she asked me.

'' Some chocolate, if it is easy for you.'' I pleased.

Angela immediately took off as if I gave her an order. She came back within a few minutes with my chocolate and a hair brush. She started brushing my hair that was obviously twisted and fuzzy, with her soft hands. I shivered from satisfaction, and sighed.

'' Why are you doing this? Do you want to get sick?'' she asked me as if she was reading my mind.

'' Yes!'' I replied satisfied.

'' Have you lost your mind?'' she told and pulled the brush powerfully.

'' Outch!'' I complained.

'' I am sorry…'' she responded.

'' I will do whatever it takes to avoid this wedding.'' I was stubborn.

'' That's it? That's the reason why you are harming yourself?

'' It is not going to be serious. In the worst case, I am going to stay in bed for a few days.''

Thankfully I was getting warmed up. The flames made it and restored my natural temperature. But every now and then shivers were sent down my spine and my bones ached. I was totally sick. And in the afternoon things got worse. I had a sore throat and I was almost sure I was starting having fever. My plan worked perfectly. I lied on my bed and covered myself with the blankets. My mother came into the room right after Alice informed her.

'' Oh my child, you found the worst period to get sick!'' Renée commented disappointed. '' I am going to call Dr. Cullen.'' She said and got off the room.

That was the worst thing of the whole case, but I could not have it all.

I slept and I did not realize how much time has passed, when I opened my eyes and saw the doctor in front of me. And that was way worse than a nightmare.

'' So Bella I think you got a serious cold.'' The doctor said looking me in the eyes. He pulled the blankets over me. '' Take up your clothes my child. I have to examine you.'' He showed me.

Even with the thought that this cold stethoscope would touch my breasts I shivered. I grimaced but obeyed. I unbuttoned my petticoat and closed my eyes. A moment later I felt the cold object piercing me.

'' Ahh'' I sighed.

'' Take a deep breath…like that…another one…'' When is this torture going to end…? I thought. 'All right.'' The small smirk shaped onto the doctor's lips made me wonder, what he was thinking. My mother got in the room and I immediately made my clothes and covered myself again.

'' So doctor?'' she asked nervously.

'' luckily it is not something concerning. She should stay at home for a few days, dress herself good and eat all of her food. She is going to be fine soon.''

''Oh my child, how did you make it and got sick?'' I did not say a word; I just raised my shoulders, as shyly as I could as a signal of innocence.

I got over it, for now. They would delay the meeting until I recover. I had bought some time and now all I had was to start organizing my next plan.

But things did not go well, not at all. I stayed in bed for three whole days and I admit it was not pleasant. When I recovered finally they never left me alone. My mother was always present as if she knew that I would do crazy things just to avoid the upcoming meeting. Either ways it was not my intention to exhaust myself until death.

And there were no more excuses to pose to Charlie. Sooner or later I would have to undue it. The only solution left was to meet him and then talk again with my father trying to convince him. He told that he would keep his promise.

That day Mrs. Stone came by with her assistants just for me. Instead of going to the stores to pick a fabric, my mother suggested to Mrs. Stone to bring some, here at home for me to choose. Personally I did not care for any of these things. But I have to admit that the colors and the patterns were fabulous. My mother though made it and ruined it for me. I picked a light blue fabric with a soft and elegant embroider but Renée was stubborn.

'' Bella you used to wear these when you were a little girl! We want something more…sensual. Something to show out the woman you are hiding inside you!''

I did not want to look like nothing else but what I really was. But I knew that Renée would win in the end. Alice pulled a bright red fabric from the block and twisted herself into it.

'' No Alice!'' my mother said strictly. '' this is too much for you. You are very young. Maybe the light blue, the one that Bella picked first. Alice made a sour face.

Mrs. Stone's assistants brought more colors and some more patterns. Renee was examining them and every now and then she was twisting her lips.

'' That's it!'' she said suddenly and pulled a soft sugar-colored siphon. She touched with her fingers the perfect lace at the edge. She brought it onto me and she looked me interrogatingly.

'' What do you think Simon?

'' This is marvelous Mrs. Swan.'' Mrs. Stone divined her stuff.

'' Can you hold it onto her please? I want to see something.

'' Of course.'' Mrs. Stone stood me up as if I had swallowed some kind of wooden stick and brought all the fabric onto me. I was like I have been swallowed by a cocoon.

Renee lighted a cigarette (something that she did only behind charlie's back unless he was drunk so he allowed her to, or better, he thought he did…) and investigated me with her eyebrow raised.

'' What are we going to do with her hair?'' she wondered.

'' Nothing'' I answered while starting being angry.

'' Maybe if we lift them up?'' Mrs. Stone like being demanded she took and lifted my hair with a simple catch.

'' Mother finally…'' I begged.

''No no.'' she decided. '' they are much prettier when they are down. But the fabric is the right one. And now we are over, please give me the patrons.

All that day left with that way. The sketch of the dress, I convinced my mother, would be simple, because I would look ridiculous. Thankfully Renée has a good taste.

A week later and with the dress being ready, my father arranged with the Masens to visit us on Sunday, to meet their son. And the night before, when I lied on my bed I wished for a miracle to happen and make me disappear.

All my family was alarmed that day. Renee had decorated each and every part of the house with fresh flowers and Mrs. Webber was baking varied foods to embroider our table. The smell of the fresh chocolate was tingling my nose. My dear Ellen was baking my favorite chocolate cake to please me.

Everybody seemed to be touched and were in ecstasy because of the day that I would meet my future husband. The only one in a bad mood was me…

Alice had also started getting ready by the dawn, as if the groom was going to come for her. Angela tried to tighten my corset around my waist and if she continued a bit more I think I would blow out.

'' Please inhale a bit more…'' she told me. I took a deep breath and swallowed the air. I was feeling now the strings around my thorax. '' Great'' she said satisfied. She brought my dress and passed it over my head. '' Oh miss… it is gorgeous'' I noticed two glistening teardrops inside her eyes.

'' Oh no Angela, not you too please!'' I told nervously.

'' I have got a good feeling miss. Really. '' Angela showed happy but I could not share this happiness…

'' How exactly do you justify this feeling?'' I asked her.

'' I do not know but I would suggest that you should wait to meet him. You may change your mind.''

'' No way! He is going to be a doctor!'' I reminded myself.

''Sometimes things turn out to be different from what we imagine.'' Angela said and started brushing my hair. She brushed them until they shined and then started twisting them into small tails that she placed together in the end. I was looking at myself through the mirror and I was wondering if I was looking good. Of course I did not care of Edward Masen but I was curious, how would he find me?

A bit later we were all ready and gathered around the big dining room towards the garden. It was a nice day and Angela brought my umbrella just in case I was taking a walk in the sun. I wore my gloves and sat next to my mother because it was about time to serve the tea. I was nervous because the Masens would be here any minute now escorted by the Cullen family. Edward Masen was Dr. Cullen's nephew. At the first bell ring I thought that I would faint. But my heart came back in its place when Angela got in with a great bucket of flowers inside her hug.

'' These flowers are here for Miss Bella.'' She said and her smile was big and bright. How easily could she be blinded…

'' We should place them on the piano.'' Charlie suggested. '' I learnt that Edward plays the piano. It would be great to play for Bella with the flowers he sent her in the background.''

The basket was full of anemones and wild flowers. It impressed me as he picked my favorite flowers… did someone betray me? I would learn that later. Angela placed the basket carefully onto the piano and left the room.

'' Do you like it Bella? Aren't they beautiful?'' Charlie asked.

'' Yes they are pretty.'' I agreed. I did not want to cause more problems then. I was still depending on Charlie's promise, to discuss it again later.

When we were just finished with our tea, the door knocked again and there was no way that it would be another one. My husband to-be and his family had arrived.

I stood up and tried to take a quick breath enclosed by the tight corset. Dr. Carlisle Cullen showed up first with his wife. Then Mr. and Mrs. Masen followed. Right behind them, with his hands tight behind his waist was standing a young man with bronze hair and emerald eyes. My first reaction was to stay mouth opened. I shut my mouth quickly because I noticed he was staring at me, observing me. I was so stunned from the young man's presence that I did not notice Emmett Cullen and Rosalie getting in the living room right after him.

The typical introductions were done and I felt so uncomfortable when my father introduced me to Mr. and Mrs. Masen who was very extroverted and hugged me tight. And then it was Edward's turn. He touched my hand tenderly and then took it and left a kiss on it with his soft lips. I shivered.

The only thing I could think was that medicine was not the right subject for him.

Everyone was talking loudly and it was impossible to add or answer to something. Edward was in a long distance, talking with my father and his. While I was standing with my mother, my sister and my mother in law to- be. Mrs. Masen commented my dress and my beauty. I admit I liked her immediately.

I took a glance towards the men's side and I caught with my eye Edward observing me again from head to toe. I wondered if he thought I was interesting, beautiful, attractive…I don't know why, but I wanted him to like me, a lot.

I must have blushed as I noticed he focused his eyes to my face and a light cracked smile carved onto his lips. Automatically I dropped my eyes onto the floor. Rosalie came and took me to the side.

'' So who would believe that we would become cousins!'' she said leaving a laugh escape her lips.

'' Yes you see…'' I tried to smile.

'' Do you like Edward?'' she asked escaping from the usual things.

'' I….i…'' I hesitated. '' he is very handsome'' I said the truth.

'' Oh, don't be fooled from his appearance. He is unbearable!'' she added. These words of her made me worry a bit. I did not give further attention as I looked Charlie coming towards me.

'' So what would you say Edward about taking Bella go for a walk alone to the garden to get to know each other?''

'' Of course'' Edward replied as if he was struggling for this moment. I was certain that they would observe us while we would be walking but at least I would have the opportunity to talk to him a bit. I wanted to see what kind of man was he besides being beautiful.

He took my gloved hand and passed around his and like that we got out at the garden.

'' It is a nice day today'' he said and I could hear his velvet voice clearly now.

'' Yes it is really beautiful.'' I agreed.

We walked a bit more and I think he tried to accelerate. I opened my umbrella to protect us from the sun rays. His emerald eyes dived into mine and I felt like I could not breathe.

'' What do you like to do Bella?'' he asked me but I was not sure I understood the question.

'' I like reading books.'' I said breathlessly. '' what about you?''

'' I like the music.'' He replied quickly.

'' Are you going to be a doctor?'' I asked seriously.

''Yes'' he sighed. '' it is kind of a family business.'' I grimaced disappointed.

'' Did I say something bad?'' he asked and I was forced to say the truth.

'' I do not like doctors.'' I admitted.

'' And why please?'' he was entertained or it was my idea?

'' They are distant and aloof.''

'' Have you met a lot of them?'' he asked gracefully.

'' Not many of them…'' I nodded and he smiled. '' do you think it's funny?''

'' A lot.'' He started pissing me off… he was really cynical and ostentatious like it was said. I pulled and freed my hand and moved all alone nervously. Maybe he was already thinking I was stupid and innocent. I do not know why but I wanted him to have a good opinion for me.

'' Hey wait.'' He shouted and run behind me. Then he took my elbow and placed me in front of him. I looked strictly to the ground and he touched my chin and lifted my face forcing me to look him into the eyes.

'' So how do I look?'' he asked me daring.

'' You suck.'' I lied.

'' Such a shame, because I was about to tell you, you are pretty good.'' A devil- like smirk carved onto his lips.

'' Pretty good?'' I repeated. '' this is at least insulting!'' if he was a gentle man he would tell me he thought I was magnificent. That would be the best way to come closer to me. I tried to escape but with his hold that was pretty impossible. And before I even realize it Edward Masen had stuck his lips onto mine.

My surprise was to bif that I had no way to react. Instinctively I let him continue because deep inside I was feeling butterflies dancing. He passed his hand around my waist and stuck me onto him. I had never felt this kind of emotions again. I was almost dizzy and found it hard to breathe while his soft lips were rubbing mine. A wonderful lemon scent overwhelmed me. Then I felt his tongue getting into my mouth. I almost fainted as I felt a burn between my legs.

What at hell was happening to me?

His hand lowered down at my waist and when he did so I froze at my place. Automatically my hand raised and stuck onto his cheek forcefully.

''Outch!'' he complained and for my bad luck stopped the kiss to touch and rub his aching cheek. Then I found the opportunity and run away. I started running but with all these clothes it was pretty impossible.

I wanted to go to my room and cry. That was my first kiss and as it started that beautifully, it ended up being, how can I say it? Sluttish?

And the worst was that deep inside I liked it…the biggest problem was myself.

'' Bella, wait!'' Edward screamed, and when he came to me he grabbed my wrist. I looked onto the ground on purpose as I was blushing now, being ashamed. And as I wished to be lost somehow his words surprised me.

'' I am sorry! I overreacted.'' He said and meant it. I raised my face to look at him. He touched my cheek with his fingers.

'' And you are really pretty. Much better from what I was waiting for.'' He glanced. I accepted his apology giving him my best smile. And he just called me pretty! He liked me!

Ah… I sighed.

'' Can I kiss you now? I promise to be a good boy.'' He passed his arms behind my waist and now I stepped forward and closed my eyes. And this kiss was way better that the last one. Sweeter, deeper, slower. My breasts rose onto the tight corset and I felt a hot fluid between my legs. I sighed in order not to faint.

What at hell was happening to me? Was all this normal? Who could I ask?

And he as if he read my mind took his lips slowly away and looked me in the eyes.

'' we are taking it slow. One move, each time.'' Said and backed off.

'' Maybe one more kiss?'' I begged. And then he bent next to my earlobe and whispered.

'' Not here because they are watching us Bella. But we could meet secretly if you want to.''

If I wanted to? Of course I did!

''Yes.'' I agreed and nodded.

'' Later today I will send you a message saying where you will meet me.'' he glanced at me. Was it my idea or I had just arranged to meet my fiancé secretly? My cheeks were colored red and I was sure about that.

I followed Edward inside my house and Charlie with Mr. Masen had already their glasses filled and were drinking to our marriage, and to the strong boys I would give birth to! The last thing shocked me. Charlie filled my glass and let me drink.

'' So how did it go?'' he asked humorously.

'' Bella is great.'' Edward answered first. '' she is going to be the wife I have always dreamt of.''

'' And what about you Bella?'' Mrs. Masen asked me.

'' I like Edward a lot.'' I said because I felt aqward. So many things had happened to me the one after the other in such a short period of time. I was too confused.

Then the lunch followed when I was sitting in front of Edward and our sights were being crossed every now and then. After the food the men went out to smoke and the women gathered to the living room where the traditional drink my mother made was served. Angela with Lauren carried the discs with the sweets and candies and filled the table. Rosalie came closer as I tried to find a way to avoid her.

''So what do you think of Edward?''

''I want to get to know him better.'' I admitted.

''Really?'' her ironic smirk pissed me off.

'' Yes. Maybe we could find some things in common.'' I played with my fingers nervously. And this corset was torturing me. I wanted to get rid of it.

''I don't doubt that.'' Rosalie answered and took a drip of her drink. ''That is very good. What is she making it from?'' I was glad that the conversation moved to another subject. Time passed quickly and men came back in the living room to start leaving and saluting. The typical procedures continued until Edward good-byed me with a soft kiss on the cheek. And before I make it to go away his hand took mine and placed a little piece of paper in it.

Maybe that would include the place of our meeting! I tightened my hand in order not to let it fall. When everyone left I was relieved hoping that I could finally get the corset out. But before I try to react Charlie came towards me with tears in his eyes and hugged me.

'' Bella, you made me so happy tonight! There are literally no words!'' he said and I was shocked. '' the Masens left with the best impressions. Edward is excited with you.''

''Really?'' I asked.

''Oh yes of course! Oh do not underestimate yourself Bella!''

''Edward is gorgeous!'' Alice snapped from nowhere.

''Bella you have to tell us how do you find him my child. How did he treat you when you two were alone?'' Renée asked worried.

Of course I did not dare to say the truth. Or better I did not want to tell her. Because deep inside all I wanted was Edward, I wanted him desperately to act like that again…recalling our kisses I felt the butterflies dancing again inside my chest.

''He treated me very well mother. And I admit I might have a wrong opinion for him.''

'' You see? I was telling you.'' Charlie was about to die due to his happiness.

''Really…'' I asked shyly because I did not want everyone to know how much I desired to see him again as soon as I could. '' when am I going to meet him again?''

''aahh.. Bella you are in a hurry!'' Charlie said and laughed. ''these things need time. I will have to talk with his father and then arrange the date for your official engagements. Besides now that I remember you did not even want to hear about him.''

'' Yes but now that I met him I changed my mind!'' Edward's image smiling to me at the garden, while the soft breeze was blowing his hair snapped my mind.

Was there a way to make the wedding sooner? All this procedure with the engagements and all the typical things would last a long time. I had though my last hope inside my hand. We did not say many things. I excused, being tired because of the events and I got in my room. Angela came luckily and helped me undress myself. I could finally breathe right.

-'' so miss? I was right in the end!'' Angela understood that I liked Edward and she was the only one I could say the truth to. I told her each and every thing until she stayed mouth opened.

-'' and you are about to meet him secretly? ''

-'' Yes. '' I said and opened my folded piece of paper.

'' _I learnt from Rosalie that you like going behind old-tom's hut every single afternoon. I will be waiting for you there tomorrow. Yours, Edward. ''_

-'' aahh…'' I sighed and fell onto my bed..

-'' Be careful miss''. Angela said scared. But I was lost in my world.  
Since they want me to marry him so much that was what I would do. There was no reason to postpone it. I wanted to meet Edward as much as I could. I wanted him to give me more kisses, and feel more butterflies. I wanted to…I did not know what other things the couples were doing.

I mean, I almost knew how children were made even if I had never seen a naked man –from the waist and down-. But I made it to take some special books with images that showed everything with every little detail. I swallowed to that thought. Why something deep inside was telling me that Edward would be able to teach me a lot more?

I kept the thoughts for myself.

-'' Angela, I am going to need your help tomorrow. If my mother looks for me…''

-'' Don't worry. I will tell her that you were helping me study. ''

-'' Thank you.'' I said and Angela saluted me and left the room. I stayed alone to look forward for the next day. I could not wait to meet my fiancé.

I lied down and closed my eyes to sleep but I could not make it. Everything I have lived that day was trespassing my mind again and again. I was feeling my tummy tight and all of a sudden the burn between my legs returned. My underwear got wet and that made me shiver.

I do not remember how many hours have passed that night until I finally got asleep.

**Thank You for reading. Chapter three won't take much long! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OK! Here we are again! As I always keep my promises here is the next chapter for you to enjoy! I would like to thank Bella Marie P for the translation and nasiatheslayer for the editing. Without you girls I couldn't ever imagine this translation ****can be true! And of course I want to thank all of you that you add my story to your favorite and Alerts! Hope to fulfill your expectations! **

**C****hapter three**

**Love lessons**

**Bella**

We had just finished our lunch and I could not wait to run away and meet Edward.

Luckily, my mother had a headache and she went to rest, and Alice was busy looking at a new leather catalogue our shoemaker sent her.

''Angela and I are going to the library because she really needs some help with her mathematics'' I said in a serious voice to my sister and she seemed to believe me.

I warned Angela to lock herself inside her room until I returned. Besides, it was not the first time we were telling this lie. Most of the times when I felt like going to the river, I would use the excuse of going to the library. Of course Alice knew the truth but she didn't seem to care.

I knew that I would not have much time but even a few minutes had a huge importance to me. I wore my hat quickly and I burst out of my house, where I followed the familiar path that would lead me to my meadow. I went there because it was not far away from my house. I found the path just by luck once, when I was walking around, trying to kill some time, and since then it has become a routine, because it's been mine, something personal.

I looked around carefully to see if someone was following me and after that I started running to get there sooner and gain some more time. I arrived at the meadow completely exhausted and breathless, when I saw him lying and enjoying the midday sun. When he heard me he lifted his head and looked towards me. His smirk was breathtaking. I slowed down and approached him tentatively.

When I finally got to him, he turned to his side resting on his elbow and offered his hand to me. I took it and then he pulled me towards him, which made me lose my balance and I fell sharply onto the ground. He started laughing and I would have joined him but I was still trying to catch my breath.

'' You can't even take a breath'' he observed '' were you running?''

'' Yes… just a bit'' I admitted and blushed '' I don't have much time, they think I am at the library.'' Edward lay down again and gazed at the sky. He seemed to be lost in thought.

''These hidden meetings are stupid if you considering that we are getting married soon.'' He pointed out '' But I need to get to know you better and this is impossible this way.''

''I know'' I agreed '' I want to get to know you'' I added coyly '' do you like It here?'' I asked him because it was the first time he was coming to my personal place.

''It is very pretty. Do you come here often? ''

''Almost every day'' I said shyly. '' I love to swim at the river's banks.''

''That's why you were sick throughout the whole week?'' he teased me.

''Yes '' I said.

''Then I guess you have to stop swimming, because if you get sick again we wont be able to meet for quite a long time!''

He wanted to make it a routine? A deep sweet pleasure overwhelmed me, thinking that Edward wanted to see me every single day. I closed my eyes and then I felt his warm hand on mine. He touched me tenderly and then he intertwined his fingers with mine.

I could feel my heart through my chest racing; it was stronger than ever. He was making my heart beat so loud that I was afraid that he could hear it in the silence.

Then he took my hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed it tenderly and then he put it onto his cheek.

The only thing I could understand was that everything I'd read in the novels was very feeble compared to what I was feeling. There were so many emotions at the same time that I could not explain. How could I give explanation to that desire, overwhelming me?

I took his hand and placed it onto my heart to show him how I was feeling. Then he turned, and facing me now, and when I opened my eyes, I saw him looking at me in a strange way I could not understand. I think he was wondering what he should do with me and before I even tried to react, he leaned towards me and he touched my lips with his.

Our yesterday's kisses could not be compared to this in any possible way. With his free hand he softly touched my hair while his lips were crushing mine. They were soft and warm, and the essence of lemon and mint tickled my nostrils. My heartbeat racing inside, I brought my hand to his cheek and touched him softly too. I urged him on making our kiss even deeper. I wanted to feel more.

I opened my lips and then his tongue entered my mouth, in an absolutely crazy dance until he found mine. A wave of hot lava spread inside me, and immediately I felt wet down there. Unable to react I sighed deeply onto his cheek. Then he stopped kissing me and I complained, raising my head towards him, unwilling to end the kiss.

''Bella'' Edward said while pushing himself away and brushing my hair with his hand. '' I am afraid that I'll cross the line, and I don't want to.'' He said skeptically.

''I just want you to kiss me'' I complained. He was looking like he was struggling to decide if that was right or wrong. '' please'' I begged.

''This genre of kisses can easily be distracting'' he warned me.

''I don't care'' I said stubbornly. Since we were going to get married there would be no harm to exchange some kisses. Moreover I was dying to live all these things. It was the first time I felt like this for a man and I did not want to miss a thing. If I was mature enough to get married and create a family, I was ready to be kissed too.

'' Listen, we got to set a limit, so that we wont do anything we will regret later. You understand what I am talking about?'' he asked me seriously.

''Yes'' I said and nodded.

''I like you so much and I want you.'' he said and my heart filled with happiness. ''but that makes me sort of fragile.'' I was not sure that I understood what he was talking about.

''Is it my fault?'' I asked him worried '' what am I supposed to do for you to stop feeling like that?''

'' It's not your fault Bella'' he assured me and passed a tuft of hair left in front of my face, behind my earlobe.

''I just want you to kiss me again'' I said shyly and lowered my eyes. I thought that it would be difficult for me to say such a thing to someone that I knew so little. But without knowing why, I felt way too comfortable with him. I felt like I could confess anything to him. Even my deepest desires. ''show me what to do to satisfy you'' I said frankly because what I desired most was seeing his shiny smile.

''You want me to show you?'' he asked me and his face became enigmatic.

''Yes please'' I whispered and closed my eyes while I waited for him to kiss me again. And so he did softly and tenderly until I felt like I was melting beneath him. I felt his weight on my body while I was shivering. It was like a fire burning me slowly, tantalizingly. While his lips were moving over mine, I was letting out small gasps, and he was saying how beautiful and charming I was.

Then he kissed my cheek and caressed the length of my face with his nose. I pushed him tightly onto me and a sweet tingling came and covered all my body.

''Bella'' I heard him saying between our kisses '' you have to stop me if something makes you feel bad, or if you don't like it. You have to tell me immediately.'' I moved quickly my head to show him I agreed, and I wanted to continue the kiss but he spoke again. ''we have to invent a communication code. If you agree with every step I take you must inform me in some way.''

''What do you want me to do'' I asked eagerly.

''Whisper my name, for me to know that you like it. Otherwise you will have to stop me. All right?''

''All right'' I said breathlessly

''Without slapping me '' a sneaky small smirk came out of his mouth.

'' No slapping'' I assured him.

Then when we'd made our deal, his lips followed a crazy path from the top of my head to my neck. I sighed deeply many times.

''Edward…'' I said soullessly and he obviously liked it as he placed his hand gently on my shoulder and I felt his touch a bit upper than my breast. ''Edward…'' I said again passionately. Then I heard him gasping too and the strong heartbeat came back to my chest and ended to my stomach. I brought my lips to his surrendered, and kissed him until I felt there was no more air inside my lungs.

His fingers crossed my breast instantly, and a chill pierced me. My nipples rose automatically and, I thanked god that i was not wearing a corset that day, only my refined petticoat inside my dress.

Between his fingers and my breast was a small piece of fabric, that was obviously an obstacle , and I wanted him to touch me everywhere, to rip the dress off and reach me through it. I don't know how I was making these thoughts, but I had apparently lost my mind.

His hot lips lowered, and stopped exactly at the beginning of my dress' lace.

His hand covered my chest over the fabric, and I barely made it to whisper a low ''Edward'' because I was hardly breathing now.

I grabbed him from his shoulders and with all my force I urged him to go on. I did not know where this thing would end, and until yesterday, something like that had never even crossed my mind. I did not know that a woman could feel this way for a man and now that I learnt that it felt extremely right and perfect.

The fire burning me inside was not ending and was driving me crazy. I hoped there was a way to take away this fire before I lost my mind. Edward drew his hand up to my shoulder and then sketching small circles it ended up at the edge of the fabric. His fingers unbuttoned some buttons and then my white petticoat showed.

He looked me deep in the eyes and sighed again. I felt he needed my consent to continue and of course I gave it to him, as I moved onto my elbows and kissed him tenderly on the lips. He untied the string holding my petticoat in place, and my breast were revealed. I could not feel ashamed despite that it would be absolutely normal. His eyes focalized on my breast and I blushed spontaneously. Then he closed his eyes and came closer. He touched me with his hands rubbing softly my nipples with his fingers, and I thought I would faint. I bit my lips and I barely made it to moan '' Edward'' because I definitely wanted more!

He enclosed my breast into his hand while his lips were spreading kisses all over my bust. Shivers were running through my body like thunders that violently ended between my legs. And before I even make it to say'' Edward '' he passed his tongue over my raised nipple.

'' Edward '' I moaned and then his mouth sucked and licked excruciatingly at my nipple. A fever was burning, throughout my body, and I didn't have the strength to repeat his name anymore. I was not sure I remembered mine. I only sighed hoping that he would not stop either. I messed my fingers into his hair, I strongly pulled them, and begged him to continue, to do more things that would make me feel so good.

''They are beautiful'' I heard him saying, and he sighed too. ''better that what I've dreamt of'' he said while he was kissing and licking my nipples frantically. I moved my body towards him, desiring more. I didn't know what should happen, but I imagined there was a way to be relieved from this torture.

The humidity down there has moistured my underwear, and I wished that he could touch me there until I melted on the grass. Instinctively I knew that I needed desperately his caress down there.

'' Edward '' I said and bit my lips, and then took his hand and placed it onto my face.

'' what do you want me to do?'' he asked me but I did not know the answer.

'' I can't take it any more'' I whispered. Then he fell over his body crashed mine. I felt his whole masculine body pressing me down and this emotion was thrilling.

'' Do you want me to go on?'' he asked me whispering next to my ear. '' you have to let me touch you in more private parts Bella'' he warned me.

'' Oh yes do it please'' I begged.

He took a deep breath and bit my lower lip. I heard him moaning near my earlobe.

Was he feeling the way I did? Was he being tortured by a similar fire burning his body? Maybe I should do something to make him feel relieved but I didn't know what.

Before I found some time to think he pulled up my skirt. His fingers rubbed onto my hip and I shivered. He kissed me and then I felt his fingers at the beginning of my silken underwear. My body jolted and responded desperately. Instinctively I pulled up my back and pressed my lips onto his with all my power. I twisted my tongue with his until I went back and sighed soullessly.

'' Edward''

'' Bella '' he moaned and I felt one finger over the fabric, exactly where my fire was burning. The whole world was lost around me, and a small moan escaped my lips.

His hand glided like an eel inside my underwear and his finger came up with my burning flower. My heart was about to get out of my chest, and I felt a shiver piercing my whole body. I didn't know what to do to stop these moans escaping my mouth.

'' Jesus Christ'' I heard him saying when his fingers rubbed the part of my body that ached and was making me shiver. '' you are so wet'' he sighed and sank his face into my breast. He kissed it again and again while his hand was rubbing me softly and with slow movements.

Edward… Edward… Edward… Edward… Edward… Edward…

I kept repeating because it was the only thing I was allowed to say. And the more I said it, the more he touched and kissed me, until he accelerated and I thought there would be a storm that would burst inside my body.

His hand was now in fire and his mouth was burning me wherever he was touching me. He was moaning and sighing too just like me and he was whispering my name every now and then.

And then like a thunder had jolted me the lava, burning me inside all this time spilled inside me, in each and every part of me, and spasms shocked me. My back arched, I tightened my legs and bit my lips, but that didn't help much, and then I moaned ''EDWARD'' and sighed out loud until the storm lulled and I felt the ultimate peacefulness.

And then Edward tightened up on me, and tenderly bit my shoulder, leaving a low moan to escape from his lips. I felt then a hot burning, lower, down at my hip, and I wondered what happened all this time. Slowly I evened my breath and Edward was resting his head onto my chest while I was playing with his hair.

All the amount of shame that I didn't feel before came and crashed me now, combined with the soft breeze that made me shiver. I wanted to ask him so many things but I didn't dare to. I knew almost nothing about love and stuff. But he said that he would help me learn. Maybe I should have a little patience and slowly, I could turn out to be better. But that perfect emotion, I experienced before, I would not change it with anything. How often could we do that?Edward lifted his face and looked at me.

'' Are you all right?'' he asked me. I nodded.

''You?''

'' Very good'' he answered with a disarming smirk

'' Edward i… '' I said hesitantly.

'' Tell me '' he encouraged me '' you must tell me everything you're thinking''

'' I don't understand what happened'' I said and felt ashamed.

'' You are telling me that you had never felt like this before?'' the query was obvious on his face.

'' Never'' I said

''Then there are even more things I have to teach you.'' He smiled again and my heart lost a beat.

And only then I realized that a lot more time had passed than should have. It was going to get dark soon and I would get Angela into serious trouble.

'' Oh Edward… I've got to go'' I placed my body to a higher position and started to button my dress.

'' I want to tell you so many things…''he said and his long fingers helped me to be buttoned.

I wanted to tell him that what I desired at that moment was to learn everything now. But if I stayed even a little longer he may not be able to see me until our wedding's day. Because if my father found out that we were secretly seeing each other he would ground me. Even more if he knew what we were doing when we were alone. And if from what I have tasted the past hour, men and women are not that peaceful during their private meetings.

I stood up abruptly, felt dizzy and Edward helped me to find my balance again. I stood on the tip of my toes and reached him for a last kiss.

'' Tomorrow'' I promised and then run away.

**EDWARD**

Bella Swan haunted each and every thought and dream of mine. I was thinking about her since morning, when I was woke up until the hour when I went to bed irritated, and I was forced now to take care of things, because otherwise I would be driven crazy.

I was dreaming of her in every possible way a man could dream of a woman. My fantasies had no limit. I was watching her in front of me, rubbing her nipples on me, until she desperately begged me to make her mine.

Some other times I was imagining that she was putting my manhood inside that pink mouth of hers, and she was drove me crazy as she was moving her tongue, and was sucking it until I was done.

But the best was when I took her and made her mine, and she was begging me until she surrendered to the sensation and shivered inside my embrace.

Yes it's true! I've got a wild imagination but I could never believe that reality could be so close to my imagination.

Our typical meeting was at her place, and so many things happened that day that made my desire even strengthen.

I was able to steal some kisses at the backyard and in one way I crossed the line without thinking about that. Then she slapped me and I felt terrible for the way I treated her. I should be more careful and patient with her. Because the girl had no damn idea about these kind of things. And the worst thing was that my desire kept growing.

That day of our meeting, it was humanly impossible something more to be said or done. I didn't even have the opportunity to talk to her as much as I wanted to. Our families were keeping an eye on us and that was driving me crazy.

I wanted to meet her somewhere alone, to be able to talk to her in comfort touch her and explain her, what love is. I was willing to offer her as much as she desired. But that meeting the other day at her meadow was heaven and hell for me. She arrived there breathless, and blushed because she was running to win even more time with me.

When I saw her coming I immediately felt the desire rushing inside me. That time she was casually dressed and I liked her more like that rather than with the formal dress that made her look older. That first impression of the simple young careless girl, dancing at the meadow with her simple dress turned me on even more.

And today she was –as if she did it on purpose- like that. She was wearing a yellow simple dress, with a sense of lace decorating her bust full of buttons, ending at her flawless breast. Her hair was free spreading an orange blossom essence. I wanted to untie the dress and bury my face inside in her to inhale deeply that unique fragrance badly.

I saw her approaching and I leaned onto my elbow to welcome her. I offered my hand to her and when she took it I pulled her towards me. She lost her balance and fell onto the grass with me. I laughed while she was smiling, still breathless.

'' You can't even breathe right. Were you running?'' I asked to tease her.

'' Yes... Just a bit'' she hesitated and blushed. '' I don't have much time. They think I am at the library.'' She said sadly.

That thing was making me furious too. Since we were about to get married, it wouldn't harm anyone to meet each other a bit more every now and then. I was going to talk to my father for that, because I had other kind of plans too. I wanted to take Bella on a romantic date out at the town, and show her things I like. There was nothing sneaky or naughty to that. Either ways being with or without her was a permanent torture. Just when I was with her, things were becoming even harder. I lied down on the grass to lull somehow the desire growing strong again, when she made her appearance.

''These hidden meetings are stupid if you consider that we are getting married soon.'' I decided to share some of my thoughts with her. '' But I need to get to know you better and this is impossible this way.''

''I know'' she said'' I want to get to know you'' she said shyly and the red color painting her cheeks made me desire her a bit more. '' Do you like it here?'' she asked me as if she was desperately waiting for my answer. This place must be very significant for her.

'' It is very pretty '' I admitted because I truly liked it. And I liked it even more here because it was the place where I met her for the first time. The girl and the meadow had left their mark on me.

'' Do you come here a lot?'' I asked despite that I knew that she came here almost every day. I wanted her to talk to me about that. I wanted her to share with me everything.

'' Almost every day. I love to swim at the river's banks'' she confessed and I felt happy because I knew that this was one of her secrets and she's just revealed it to me. So she started trusting me.

''That's why you were sick throughout the whole week?'' I asked her because that was actually the reason why our meeting was postponed so much. And without her know it I was almost driven crazy because she was not going to the river to spy on her again. I have been through very rough days and ever more rough nights with that first memory stuck inside my mind.

'' Yes'' she admitted.

''Then I guess you have to stop swimming, because if you get sick again we wont be able to meet for quite a long time!'' if that happened again it would be almost impossible to see each other anywhere and I don't know how long could I cope with only some memories.

She didn't answer but closed her eyes and lied down right next to me. I touched her hand tenderly and I enclosed it in mine. Then I brought it to my lips and kissed it quickly. It was cold and I pressed it onto my cheek to warm it up a little. It was so beautiful, being touched by this little hand.

Automatically my thoughts went to other parts of my body that I wanted her to touch with these small delicate fingers. I inhaled deep to regain my self control. I didn't want to terrify the girl. Then she pulled my hand and placed it onto her heart. The beat was uneven. It seemed like arrhythmia.

I was not sure what that meant. The girl was afraid because of her inexperience or her desires were driving her crazy just like me? She looked at me and I was completely unaware of what I should do. She opened her eyes and my eyes met hers. She licked her lips and I reacted instinctively. I gave her a tender kiss and immediately I was pitching a tent.

I brushed her hair and deepened a bit the kiss as it was impossible for me to stop. Her hands went my face and kept it on hers confirming that she wanted me as much as I did. Without understanding how that happened my tongue passed inside her wet mouth and passionately searched for hers, till I found it. The undisclosed desire burst inside me and then I took a step back because I thought I had crossed the line.

Bella sighed on my cheek and as I thought there was no way to desire her more, my tortured man-part was warning me that I was going to continue suffering till the end. The thing I had not predicted though was Bella's reaction. When I ended our kiss she lifted her head to kiss me again.

I was afraid that I was taking her to something she was not ready for. And the worst thing was that I knew that if we continued it would be very hard to stop myself.

'' Bella'' I said and brushed her silky hair '' I am afraid that I'll cross the line, and I don't want to.'' I tried to explain as frankly as I could.

''I just want you to kiss me'' she insisted. I searched for the right arguments to explain her why we should not continue. And then… '' Please'' she said hurt. It was humanly impossible to resist to her begging. It was as if she grabbed me from my head and she was dragging me …

''This kind of kisses can easily be distracting'' it was the last chance. At least I tried.

'' I don't care'' she insisted and I really did not want to convince her anymore. But I could not destroy it once and for all.

First of all Bella apparently was not in the position to judge what she was doing. Her desire twisted her judgment. I was the one that would lead now so I had to take some decisions before we moved on.

'' Listen, we've got to set a limit, so that we wont do anything we will regret later. Do you understand what I am talking about?'' I hoped that she would show me in some way, where she wanted to stop.

'' Yes'' she agreed immediately.

''I like you so much and I want you.'' I declared for her to understand what my intentions were for her. ''but that makes sort of fragile.'' I admitted. I tried to explain to her how difficult it would be for me to restrain myself.

'' Is it my fault?'' she asked full of agony.

Oh yes… you can't imagine what you are doing to me… I wanted to tell her.

But her terrified look reminded me that I had to relax her a little.

'' It's not your fault Bella. I assured her. ''

A lock of hair had escaped the rest of her and was whirled by the breeze.

I gently pushed it behind her ear and she blushed again. God …I said to myself.

''I just want you to kiss me again'' she said begging and she didn't dare to look into my eyes to ask me to. ''show me what to do to satisfy you'' she added and I was almost undone.

She wanted to please me. She wanted me to show her what I like. She was begging for this. But obviously she didn't know anything and if I tried to confess my thoughts and my fantasies to her the most possible thing was her to run away. I didn't want to terrify her and I wanted there to be a day when she would beg me to fulfill her desires. But till then we had a long way waiting. And the right way was to initiate her slowly.

''You want me to show you?'' she had to give me her permission, to know she trusted me.

''Yes please'' she said with a low voice and closed her eyes. She was something more than willing. And if she desired more kisses so much, I wouldn't say no.

I bent over her, letting my body cover hers, and I kissed her intensively and passionately. She sighed and every now and then low moans escaped her, while I was saying openly now how much I liked her, as I was just as excited.

''Bella you have to stop me if something makes you feel bad, or if you don't like it. You have to tell me immediately.'' I had to be sure that she liked everything we were doing. I was terrified of the idea that I could scare her.

Her nodding, gave me the green light to go on but I thought that every now and then I would need reassurance as I would be moving on. ''We have to invent a communication code. If you agree with every step I take you must inform me in some way.''

''What do you want me to do'' she asked me with acknowledgement. The first thought that went through my mind was something that was widely inside my fantasies. I want her to say my name all the time!

''Whisper my name, for me to know that you like it. Otherwise you will have to stop me. All right?''

''All right'' she agreed immediately and from what I saw, I understood that her hormones were driving her crazy.

''Without slapping me '' I tried to avoid some unpleasant surprises.

'' No slapping'' she agreed.

And after that, having everything declared, there was nothing more than taking as much as I could, and giving her vice versa. Because there was no bigger pleasure than seeing her melt in my arms. I kissed her everywhere. I started from her silky hair, I went down to her face, to her lips, and ended up at her tall and refined neck. Her scent was driving me crazy and her pale skin invited me to touch it and taste it.

'' Edward '' I heard her saying and I automatically touched her bust.

'' Edward '' she repeated and I felt my manhood harden further inside my pants. I moaned and kissed her until we run out of air.

Spontaneously, I dragged my fingers to her breast and I felt them rising, begging me to set them free. I touched my forehead to her chest and I descended with my tongue to the edge of her dress. Abruptly I enclosed her breast with my hand and my excitement was now at the top.

'' Edward '' she sighed and I wanted to rip the dress of her and take her at that moment. I was almost going to overdo it when she grabbed me from the shoulders and edged me to continue.

I wanted to do it slow and torturing, so that she could learn how beautiful and shocking human contact could be. I touched her skin gently and then I started unbuttoning her dress slowly. Inside she was wearing a soft, white petticoat. That was the only obstacle and I was ready to take it off too.

I looked her into her eyes to find the courage, and after I made sure that she wanted this as much as I did, I untied the string holding the petticoat, and then her rosy breasts made their appearance. Her pale white skin combined with her raised nipples that were provoking me, were driving me nuts.

My hands were making small circles near her breasts until I couldn't take it and rubbed them, hearing a desperate '' Edward '', followed by a deep sigh.

I kissed her bust and I dragged my tongue, descending slowly, until I reached her hard nipple. I took it to my mouth, tasted it and bit it tenderly.

'' Edward '' her moan echoed in the whole meadow, her hands twisted in my hair and grabbed it and pulled at it desperately. I had become so hard that I thought it might tear my pants.

''They are beautiful, better that what I've dreamt of'' I admitted, staring at her perfect breasts, that the more I was looking, the most I wanted to get lost inside them, and I didn't resist, I sank my face and enjoyed them properly.

'' Edward '' she sighed and pulled my hand desperately to her face.

'' What do you want me to do?'' I wanted to hear her saying it, begging me, asking me to make her come, and cry out my name all the time.

'' I can't take it any more'' she talked breathlessly and then I pushed my body onto her so that she could feel how much I wanted her.

'' Do you want me to go on?'' beg me please… I wished deep inside. '' you have to let me touch you in more private parts Bella'' and I was dying to touch this one part I was dreaming most of all.

'' Oh do it please…'' and yes! She begged me god dammit! I wanted to put my hand under the dress and make her forget her name. I think that I have never felt so excited before in my whole life. My imprisoned organ was complaining, continually as it was enclosed behind two layers of fabric and I was dying to set it free. But I was afraid that if I did that I would destroy everything. One step at a time. I reminded myself.

After I filled my lungs with air I kissed her lips passionately and sighed.

Before she changed her mind, I lifted up her skirt and pressed my hand between her legs. I touched her silky underwear and a moan escaped her lips while she grabbed me and kissed me eagerly, pushing her little tongue in my mouth searching desperately for mine. I complied and kissed her back until she gave up and sighed surrendered. '' Edward ''

'' Bella'' I answered to the calling of my name, which every time I heard, I was dying from pleasure.

I let my finger follow the hot line over the underwear. I could feel the wetness. The thin piece of fabric was wet now and I tightened my muscles to restrain myself. In contradiction, Bella moaned and shivered. I couldn't take it anymore and I took the silk aside to meet the most encrypted part of her body. I dragged my fingers as I knew to relieve her from her torture. So much wetness…

'' God…you are so wet'' I moaned unable to keep my thoughts to myself. And then I made the mistake to imagine what it would be like to sink myself inside her as this warmth and the humidity were enclosing my fingers. I jolted instinctively and lost my mind. I dropped my face on her breast avidly now because I was struggling to keep my self away from doing much worse things.

I was dragging my hand quickly into her hot flesh, and she continued saying my name, again and again in a variation of tones, followed by small moans and sighs.

'' Edward '' '' Edward '' '' Edward '' '' Edward '' '' Edward ''

And the more I listened to her, the fastest I was moving my hand, making small and big circles as my fingers were slipping, lost inside her hot fluids.

I didn't know what was happening to me… until a strong wave came and scanned everything. Too many things happened at the same time and I am not sure I remembered everything in the right order.

Bella tightened around me strongly; her flesh enclosed my fingers and vibrated around them while her whole body was jolting between my body and the grass.

'' Edward '' was the last word I heard and I was undone just like that, inside my pants. That has happened to me some times in the past, when I was younger and dreamt of these things. But Bella made it happen without even touching me!

I didn't know if that was good but at least it was relieving. And I was feeling so great, having satisfied her. The expression she wore on her face when she became undone, was scratched in my memory and I knew I was going bring it to mind it when I would be by myself.

I fell, breathlessly, onto those flawless breasts, that were peaceful now and seemed to be trying to rest. Bella was twisting my hair with her little fingers and if she had continued that for a bit longer I would have fallen asleep.

I lifted my head and looked at her, while I was wondering if I overdid it.

'' Are you all right?'' I asked her. She just nodded, blushing, and smiling to me.

''You?'' She was worried about me and wondering if I enjoyed it as well. More than she could ever know, but there were plenty of things she had to learn.

'' Very good'' I answered to calm her and to make her understand how much I enjoyed that.

'' Edward I… ''she said and paused for a while and that made me think. What was that thing she wanted to tell me but she didn't dare to? I wanted her to share everything with me, to tell me how she was feeling.

'' Tell me. You must tell me everything you think about'' I was struggling to know what she was thinking about.

'' I do not understand what happened'' she was talking frankly and she looked stunned.

'' You are telling me that you had never felt like this before?'' I was surprised.

'' Never'' she replied and then I realized that this was her first orgasm.

She was so innocent and ignorant. I had her debauched by, bringing her alone here, without her knowing what was happening.

Wow… that was a discovery. And instead of feeling horrible, I felt perfect. Because I have given her pleasure and soon she would ask for more. And the more we moved on the more things I was going to show her.

A shiver of satisfaction pierced me while I was thinking that I would edify her, the way I wanted to. And she was already reacting better than I was ever waiting her to. My self confidence and my man-ego were now higher than ever.

''Then there are even more things I have to teach you.'' I answered to show her that we had a long way in front of us. She smiled at me and bit her lips awkwardly, but then she looked as if it was the end of the world.

'' Oh Edward… I've got to go'' she said and tried with violent moves, to button her dress. I helped her because she looked upset, and it was absolutely reasonable. If our families realized that she was secretly meeting me, they would not be very pleased. They would think that I was trying to debauch her before the wedding and we would get into serious trouble. Not that it was not true, the debauching thing…

'' I want to tell you so many things…'' I said and it was absolutely true. To tell you and show you. I added in my thoughts. She stood up and seemed dizzy. She was about to lie down again when I helped her stand and held her.

She kissed me quickly on the lips and with one last word that was a promise too, said goodbye.

'' Tomorrow'' she said and left fast.

Tomorrow I whispered and apparently Bella didn't hear me because she was a long distance away now.

I was alone now in the meadow and it seemed empty without her. It was time for me to go home, have a bath and get these clothes off of me. The situation between my legs was getting uncomfortable, and thankfully Bella didn't notice. I should explain her many things but I wasn't ready yet.

But destiny, made it that way so I had to explain sooner than what I had imagined. And as I was walking towards the woods I started whistling an old favorite melody. Oh yes I am sure. Bella Swan would be the death of me.

**A/N: So… that was a good one!**** :P I would like to know what you think, so press the review button to give us strength to continue the translation. Next chapter as soon as possible! Kisses!**


	4. Chapter 4

**O/N: I do not own Twilight, Bella or Edward. This characters belongs to S. Meyer. I just own this romance thing and the love betweeen those two characters, and... the lemonade stuff! :P**

**Ok, here we are again! The Translation thing is a little bit difficult and please forgive us for the mistakes. Keep on the corner of your mind that this is a story written in Greek and that we are doing our best to translate it and that we learned English to foreign languange schools. But if you like the story i am sure you will not notice the mistakes to much... For one more time i give all my love to Bella Marie P, the person that love this story so much and do all this work for me. Thank all of you that you add my story to your favorites and your alerts. It means a lot to me. So, enjoy chapter four! Kisses!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter four

**Serious disease**

_**Edward**_

During all the way back home I was thinking about Bella. I kept bringing to my mind what happened between us the past few hours and I could not believe it. And I finally realized that the more time I was spending with her, the most I would want her.

Our naughty love things brought me in a very aqward position, so that I had to put on and button my long, coat in order not to be ridiculed. So when I arrived at home I immediately went to my bedroom, cleaned myself and changed clothes.

First I stopped by the club where I met Emmett. We played chess and we talked a bit about his wedding plans. I didn't mention anything about Bella and me. I knew I could trust Emmett and deep inside I needed someone to share my thoughts and my worries with. But it was too soon for me to talk to him about the way I was feeling and about the secret dates with Bella. So I listened as carefully as possible, what he had to say.

Late in the afternoon I escorted Emmett to his place, to meet my uncle for a while. Emmett would go to the theater with Rosalie so he was in a hurry. Another person I trusted blindly, even for my serious problems was Carlisle. But until now I had never felt the need to talk to him. When I had changed my mind so easily, and accepted to marry Bella, everyone firstly believed that I did not want to dispute with my father, and then that my meeting with Bella was a significant factor. But the truth was a bit different. Because even I, found it hard to understand the whole situation. About one thing I was absolutely positive. I wanted Bella like crazy. So if the wedding was the only way to have her there was no reason to think about it over and over.

We were alone with Carlisle talking about the social aspects that the Spanish influenza caused. I wasn't studying much then, but sooner or later, that was something I would have to do as my exams were getting closer day after day and it was time for me to finish with my diploma. Carlisle was the best professor. His enormous experience was more than precious for me and his opinion in that kind of subjects was completely respectable. I dined with him and my aunt keeping them company as Emmett would return after midnight. I was going to ask for Carlisle's help, to convince the Swans and give me the permission to take Bella out like Emmett did-with Rosalie-. We were supposed to know each other just a bit and assuming that he were not officially engaged yet, they may not allow something like that.

Time has passed and my uncle filled our glasses with cognac, while we were discussing about a type of vaccination that would give an end to this fatal epidemic, the office's door knocked.

'' Excuse me sir, the swan's chambermaid asks to meet you. She says that Miss Bella is sick again '' Mary said, the young Cullens' servant.

'' Let her in'' Carlisle responded seriously. The blood froze inside my vessels. What happened to Bella? Was she sick because of our adventure? Then Angela, Bella's chambermaid got inside my uncle's office and by her expression I realized that things were serious.

'' What's going on?'' Carlisle asked, noticing the girl's nervousness. '' what's up with Bella?''

'' I don't know sir. I do not understand this kind of symptoms.''

'' Explain please ''Carlisle demanded for further information.

'' Today, during the whole day, she barely ate. Her mother forced her to eat an orange. She is complaining about not feeling like eating. And in the afternoon things got worse. Her eyes automatically went straight on me. It was pretty obvious that she was considering me responsible for Bella's sickness. And to say the truth I started wondering if I overreacted and have hurt Bella emotionally or physically.

'' Got worse?'' Carlisle asked.

''Yes. During the whole afternoon she was having arrhythmias and tachycardia. She was feeling noxious and she was taking deep breaths like there was no air.'' The girl seemed to be desperate and I was wondering what was wrong with Bella. Carlisle seemed skeptical for a moment and then calmed the girl.

''All right. You may go now. I am taking my bag and I am coming to see her.''

Being shocked, I was holding my glass. I drunk straightly the rest of the cognac and then I watched Carlisle, getting ready for the visit.

'' Can I come too?'' I asked then, breaking the silence.

'' To the swan residence, this hour talking? '' Carlisle raised his eyebrow wondering.

'' She is my fiancée and I am worried'' I said trying to seem as careless as possible.

'' So Edward I really can not understand you.'' Carlisle crossed his hands over his chest. It's not been ten days since you came here asking me to convince your father so that he stops the whole engagement thing with Bella. And suddenly you are changing radically! Not only you accepted to marry her, but you are telling me now that you are worried and that you want to come with me tonight to make sure she is all right. I am wondering… what has changed? '' Carlisle was absolutely right. My attitude was something more than absurd. I tried to accept a piece of truth.

'' From the moment I saw her I changed my mind.''

'' Just like that?''

'' Yes.'' I said and raised my shoulders.

''Are you telling me the truth?'' whenever my uncle did that, he always put me in an aqward position. I did not want to lie to him. I considered that as immoral.

''All right'' I said. '' I arranged to see her from a long distance before our official meeting''.

''Ah... '' Carlisle said simply.

'' That's all you have to say?''

'' Yes, for now. Besides I do not have time to discuss this more. We have to go and see how our patient is. '' He reminded me.

Few minutes later we had already arrived to the swan's residence. Bella's parents showed surprised by me being with my uncle. But they could not deny me this visit as my fiancée was sick.

Carlisle asked ms swan to learn more about Bella's symptoms and she told him almost the same things Angela told him before in his house. This comedy started to tire me. I would prefer to talk myself, to Bella to see what was wrong with her. Besides I would be a doctor soon.

But I was even more afraid of this entire sickness thing, being related to our afternoon naughty attitude. And I already started regretting that I let things go that way.

'' Edward sit here until I examine Bella.'' My uncle suggested and I could not object. ''You will see her when I am done.'' He calmed me.

'' All right'' I agreed and MS Swan offered me some tea. I accepted and followed her to the living room. All the time Carlisle was disappeared in Bella's room, I was nervous as hell.

_**Bella**__** POV**_

To be honest, nothing was wrong with me. Or, to say it right, I was flying high. By the time I got home, it was impossible to get Edward out of my mind. And it was even harder not to think all these things that happened at the meadow.

I was not feeling like eating since yesterday. I don't know why. I just was not hungry. And my mother made it too serious. But things got even worse when I got dizzy and lost my senses. Hysteria and panic prevailed-(, in a high rage.) I think that too many things had happened to me in one day, and actually a lot more from that I could cope with.

I had almost discovered America in one evening! And my surprise was big. And my desire to see Edward became even bigger. Every time I recalled memories of our meeting the fire was coming back and it was even harder than ever. It was like an addiction! I definitely needed more no matter what!

I had this kind of thoughts when I felt dizzy and from that moment I was completely fine but my mother insisted on calling the doctor.

And I don't know why, but I was suddenly afraid that everybody realized that I was hiding something. I should totally keep my secret safe not only because I was afraid of the consequences but also because I urged to continue my secret meetings with Edward. And something said to me that this meeting with the doctor would not help me at all. If he thought I was sick, he would order to be locked inside, who knows for how much. And these memories were not helpful.

I was lying onto my bed and every time I was closing my eyes I was feeling my fire coming back and burning me. The relief was temporary and I can say that from the moment I realized that there is a way to make it go away, I was urging for more. The tachycardia continued every now and then, whenever I was thinking of Edward, and his skillful fingers touching me. His lips onto my skin, his tongue on my breasts and his fingers…

Oh…I sighed and took a deep breath. The door knocking scared me and I almost got off the bed.

'' Come in'' I said while trying to calm myself down. Dr Carlisle Cullen got inside my room escorted by Angela.

'' So Bella '' the doctor asked '' Tell me exactly what do you feel.''

'' Everything is all right.'' I tried to look convincing. '' My mother's pointless worries.''

''It can't be. I heard something about arrhythmias and tachycardia.'' Then he took my wrist and started counting my pulses. I tried not to think, but I couldn't make it, and assuming that my body was perfectly synchronized with my mind, it made it obvious. I could hear my heart beating inside my chest.

''So tell me now'' the doctor continued '' has something happened the past few days that disappointed you?''

'' No'' I replied.

''Then has anything else happened that made you upset? Did you receive any bad news?''

''Nothing happened'' I answered. Angela was still standing into the room worried. The doctor talked to her.

'' Could you leave us alone for a minute please?''

'' Yes doctor.'' Angela said and went out.

'' That was not necessary. She is like my sister you know. There was no reason to send her out.

'' I think that you would not discuss some things, not even with your sister.'' The doctor's look was investigating. '' Tell me now Bella, what is going on with you.'

'' Nothing.'' I repeated but I could not convince him as proved.

'' You can trust me you know. I will never betray your secrets. Haven't you heard about the medical confidentiality? '' He smiled at me blissfully and I admit that Carlisle Cullen was always a very kind and warm person. The only flaw of him was that he was a doctor, but Edward would be a doctor too.

Edward… I thought and my heart lost a beat. I sighed.

''So Bella? What is that thing that makes your heart malfunctioning?''

'' I…''I hesitated, '' I mean…'' of course I could not tell him the whole truth but maybe there was a medical explanation for what was happening to me.

'' Yes, '' he urged me to continue.

'' I think about Edward.'' I admitted and lowered my sight. Dr. Cullen burst into laughing.

'' To be honest I was suspecting that…''he finally said.'' But I would like to be certain.''

'' So is this bad?'' I asked.

'' No! Not bad at all.'' The doctor said frankly. '' And believe me you have nothing at all! You are absolutely fine!'' Said joyfully and winked.

'' Yes but my mother is going to lock me in again. She will think that I have some kind of a serious disease and…''

'' Don't worry. I will explain to her.'' He interrupted me to calm me down.

'' What are you going to tell her?''

'' Why do you care so much about that Bella? Besides I think that I might can help you cope with your problem.''

My problem would be solved only if I saw Edward each and every day, for as much as I could. And of course I would prefer these meetings to be private. But I didn't dare to say something like that. I knew that this would be possible only after our marriage.

I grimaced and stuck my sight to my blankets as I knew that I had to wait to get what I wanted. But how could I cope with all these never-felt-again emotions I was feeling? With this indescribable desire I was feeling for him?

'' You cannot help me.'' I finally said and cracked my lips.

'' Why don't you try to tell me what do you want?''

I could say simply and clearly '' I want Edward'' like a naughty stubborn child. But honestly, I did not know how that his reaction would be. Dr. Cullen exhaled and since I was not talking he decided to continue.

'' What would you say if I told you that Edward is here right now?'' he asked me and I almost fainted due to my joy.

'' Here? Here where?'' I asked eagerly.

'' He was at my house when your chambermaid came and informed us that you were not feeling good. He was worried with those things he heard and he asked me to come with me to see you for just a bit.'' Edward was worried about me. I thought and almost melted onto my bed.

''So? Do you want me to tell him to come in?''

'' Yes please.'' I could not hide I know it. Let him think whatever he wants for my attitude.

'' All right Bella.'' He said and got ready to go out of my room.

'' Please.' I stopped him.

'' What is it?''

'' Could you tell them to leave us alone for a bit?'' I blushed and felt ashamed but he asked me lately, what I wanted. Eh, in some way I had revealed it.

'' Yes, besides I think that it is going to be good for you to be alone with him for a while.'' Said and smiled at me. Suddenly Dr. Cullen started to become my personal angel. Who could say that doctors are aloof and arrogant? I started reconsidering about my opinion.

'' Just for a while!'' he warned me and then closed the door behind him.

Just for a while… I monologued and took a deep breath because my lungs were out of air. And my heart started beating again and butterflies started dancing into my stomach.

_**Edward POV**_

Carlisle came down from Bella's room and came to the living room when I started losing my patience. It finally took more time than needed for a simple examination and I did not know what to believe.

''So?'' Mr. Swan asked, while he kept walking up and down the room nervously, making me feel nervous too. '' What happened doctor?'' Mr. Swan could not explain Carlisle's good mood, just like me.

'' Bella has absolutely nothing.'' Carlisle finally said and I felt a huge relief.

'' But she almost fainted.'' Mrs. Swan insisted.

'' To be exact, '' Carlisle moved his weight to his other leg like feeling kind of aqward doing this conversation, '' This thing happening to her is absolutely normal.'' He raised his shoulders and then looked at me.

'' Doctor Cullen, talk please.'' Charlie Swan demanded.

'' Bella is in love.'' Carlisle said and then everybody turned and stared at me automatically. As if I was the one to blame or like I had contaminated her with some kind of serious disease… '' Edward, go upstairs and see the girl.'' Carlisle strictly ordered.

'' But doctor,'' Charlie was about to say something but Carlisle did not let him.

'' Charlie I want to talk with you privately. Don't worry truly, Bella has nothing. Edward,'' he turned back to me '' didn't you hear what I said?''

I was mouth opened and felt that I was missing something. But assuming that my uncle insisted that much to go and see Bella, I would not waist more time and I would fulfill his desire. Or better, my deepest desire!

And that moment I could realize what did he tell me before. Bella was in love… in fact he was in love with me. I do not know why but it was like I was filled with air and being ready to take off! I had never felt this way before.

I walked the stairs two at a time until I went to her room and when I reached the door I knocked the door tenderly. I wondered if she wanted to sleep and I apparently should not interrupt. Time has passed.

'' Come in.'' I heard her velvet voice coming from inside. I pushed the door and came in. her room was huge but really dark that moment. A sole candle was lightening slightly the room, burning onto her bedside table. Her blankets had a dark red hue and I barely saw her among them. I reached her and came next to her when she jumped escaping from her blankets and standing on her knees she buried herself into my hug putting all her weight on it.

'' Ahh…'' she said and tightened around me.

'' What is going on?'' I finally asked to see for myself, what was all that stuff.

'' Nothing. I just… cannot get you out of my mind after all these things happened today.'' Said and buried herself into my chest, as if she wanted to hide.

Things were going worse. And that was because I finally hoped for a normal sleep that night. But if she continued rubbing herself onto me this way, when I would return at home I would be in the worst condition ever. And I should not forget that I was inside the swan's residence and that my time given was definitely little. And when I thought that I was absolutely capable of controlling the situation I noticed that Bella's nightgown was not only see-through but, to say it in a more appropriate way, refined and see-through…and I almost get chocked because she was wearing nothing but this… No! And that was way too much for me to undue in one day. Maybe I should call Carlisle to see my pulse.

And Bella seemed to be lost in her own world. She had her eyes closed and was breathing rhythmically onto me while a smile was carved on her perfect lips. I bent and slightly touched my lips onto hers. Automatically she turned her face and gave her respond, kissing me forcefully. I twisted her untied hair and I took a deep breath until the orange blossoms covered and overwhelmed me.

'' Bella, if they bust us doing these things, I do not know what is going to happen.'' I admitted.

'' I know.'' She replies

'' We do not have much time, so please tell me, do you feel good?''

'' Yes, but now you are here, and I feel even better.'' She twisted and buried into my hug again. I heard her breathing deeply.

'' Maybe I should not let things go that far today.'' I monologued.

'' Oh do not say that'' Bella said and raised her face to look at me in the eyes.

'' I do not know how you felt but for me, it was…'' she lowered her sight and slightly blushed. '' it was the best experience of my whole life. And …'' she hesitated and did not end her sentence.

'' And?'' I wanted to make her confess to me everything she was feeling.

'' And I can't wait for us to continue.'' She finally said. We kissed again for a while and then I decided that it was time for me to go or else I would make her mine just there onto her bed.

'' We should better stop before they accuse me of affecting you badly.'' I said and tried to keep a distance. Bella sighed and looked into my eyes without trying to stop me.

'' look.'' She said only, took my hand, and placed it onto her heart.

I twisted her wrist to seek for her pulse and understand better. I was sure Carlisle had already done that. Bella did not resist. As I was counting her heartbeats I noticed that when her heart accelerated, all of a sudden the pulse was gone.

'' You have to calm down now.'' I begged her. ''You should better have some sleep and rest.''

'' But I can't sleep. Whenever I close my eyes it turns out to be worse. So many pictures come in my mind. For things I could not even imagine as existing. '' She blushed again and lowered her sight. I took her chin and raised her head, forcing her to see me.

'' What is that thing that does not let you fall asleep?'' I encouraged her to tell me more.

'' Oh edward…'' she passed her tongue and brushed her lips.

'' Tell me'' I said and cuddled her again tightly. I kissed her tenderly onto her forehead and I stayed there waiting for her to talk.

'' I do not know how to describe it… but this fire, burning me, was away just for a while.'' Finally said and I think that she tried to bury herself deeper into my hug because she was ashamed. And when I understood the meaning of her words I started being even more irritated.

I took a deep breath because I had to make a very specific conversation with Bella and due to the circumstances things were too difficult. Because I would prefer a thousand times to show her everything in action but no matter how much I have tried to find a solution, there was not.

'' Bella…'' I said with a deep voice, whispering to her ear, '' you feel this way because of your desire,''

'' My desire for you,'' she interrupted me, '' and the memories of our meeting are driving me crazy.''

Bella was irritated again… she was always thinking of what we have done before and that is the reason why she was feeling this way. At start I believed that helping her be done, she would be relieved but that lasted for a bit. Now that her body was brought to life by me, it was as if I woke her up from lithium. Besides I could not get enough. We were both in a pretty similar situation. I thought that for a while and decided that I should open my cards.

For now I had no other way to help her.

'' Bella'' I hesitated. '' have you ever tried of touching yourself like I did today?'' I asked her as I was still holding her. Then she almost jolted and raised her face looking me straightly.

'' What do you mean?'' she asked me in query.

'' Don't be afraid'' I tried to calm her down and touched her hair softly. '' When I leave, in a while, try to touch yourself in every part of your body that you like. As you showed me today.'' I said looking at her in the eyes.'' She tried to keep her expression calm but she did not make it.

'' But it will not be the same' she opened her eyes widely '' and it is not right!'' she moved her head negatively.

'' It is right... it is do right...''i deepened my voice a bit and tried to explain her.'' It is absolutely normal Bella, everybody does it. It is not right to suppress your rush.''

'' But...''

'' You will be thinking about me when you are doing this. You will remember each and every thing we did and you will be free to imagine all the things you would like to be done with me. Things we will do in the future.'' I said. All right I admit that by saying all these things to her I was automatically building up my own fantasy. I imagined Bella touching herself while she was thinking of me and my erection was in its final stage. I should totally get out of there because there was no other way. Bella seemed to be thinking about that for a while and the color of her cheeks was becoming wider and wider that made me think that already, many images were trespassing her mind.

'' You said that everybody does it?'' she asked me and looked me into the eyes as if she was searching for something.

' Yes''.

'' You do that too?'' She asked me, not looking at me this time.

'' Yes I do'' I answered frankly.

'' And what are you thinking about when you do that?''

'' From the moment I met you all I think about is you.'' I admitted and being bewildered of how nice it was for me to confess to her such a thing. Bella bit her lip and I think that she was no more ashamed. It felt like she had her sham locked out and now she started enjoying this.

'' And what do you imagine us doing?'' she asked. Not that...I said deep inside. I had no problem to tell her what was on my mind with all the details, and I was all but ashamed. But talking with her about that and doing absolutely nothing...

'' Listen... '' I said thought of something that would release me temporarily from this aqward position. I stuck my lips onto her hair and then whispered right next to her ear. '' Tonight that you are going to lie onto your bed you will set your self free to live whatever you desire and I promise that you will feel great. And I want you to talk to me about that, the next time we meet each other alone, and tell me what you dreamt about. And for the exchange I will tell you what i dream of. Deal? ''

'' Deal...'' she answered and I thought I won. '' But there's something more I need to know.

'' What is that?''

'' That thing you feel, I mean, how is it? I want to say that today I let you touch me to my most secret places and it was something more that wonderful, despite that there are literally no words for that. But I did not touch you anywhere.'' No matter how much I tried I would never get out of there alive. Either Bella would make me finish there onto her bed or Charlie swan would bust me manipulating his daughter before our wedding.

'' When that time comes…'' I promised.

'' I want to do it now.'' She insisted. '' I need it for my fantasy. I want to know what you feel.'' She said and unexpectedly stuck her lips onto mine, passionately. I responded to that kiss and then she brought her hands onto my vest's buttons.

'' Were you outside?'' she asked me. She wanted to know exactly what I did after our meeting. I said the truth and only. I had nothing to hide.

'' I went to the club with Emmett for a while and then we went at his place. I had dinner with my uncle and aunt. Emmett went out with Rosalie '' She lowered her hands a bit and I realized she was trying to distract me. I grabbed her hands from her wrists. '' Bella…'' I said'' This is not a good idea. Not now. We have no time.''

'' Show me what you like.'' She insisted. I decided it would be right to conduct her a bit. I was afraid that if she found out about my '' situation'' she would be terrified and she would definitely scream. I took her hand and helped her reach that part of my body that needed her touch that badly.

I was worried about her reaction but when she touched me with her hand I looked at her face and saw her biting her lip.

'' Is it always like this?'' she asked me and I burst into laughs.

'' No.'' I responded frankly. I think she understood the reason.

'' Do you want me to touch it from inside?'' she asked me.

'' A lot.'' I admitted.

'' Then let me do that.'' She said and started unbuttoning my vest.

'' Not now Bella. We have no time and you put me in a difficult position.''

'' Only a single touch. To see how it feels like.'' She insisted and I knew this was not a good idea. Then she unbuttoned my trousers' button with shaking hands. I was shaking for another reason. Her hand sneaked into my underpants and her fingers passed from my erection's tip. I sighed.

'' You know…'' she said as if she was trying to calm down, while she was passing her fingers by my erection as if she was searching something. '' I had found a book with images showing how a man and a woman are anatomically… I want to say… '' she found it difficult to talk and I understood the reason. I did not want to interrupt her but I really could not talk yet, despite that I wanted to, because I was ready to forget about each and every thing and do something really stupid. '' I was impressed, '' She finally continued,'' Of what I saw but I could never imagine how that would be.''

'' I will show you everything from time to time.'' I assured her with a barely hearable voice. I took her hand and conducted her towards the place I wanted her to touch me, to show her how I wanted it to be. I forced her fold her fingers over my erection. I slightly moaned and then took her hand to stop her. '' Bella it is already hard for me.'' I said. '' I don't think that there would be a more embarrassing thing than trying to cover my secret places from my parents in law.

'' Edward I want you to stop being tortured. Let me do it.'' She begged. '' show me how please.'' She cried. But I could not. Our time was about to end and I was feeling that. I could not co operate under all this pressure. And that would not be fair to leave her like that. I wanted to satisfy her, to see her melting in my hug again. That was the biggest satisfaction for me.

'' Not now.'' I said and pulled tenderly her hand until it was out. What I did not wait to see was depression carved onto her face. '' Bella. We will not make it. There is no time.'' I tried to rationalize her. '' None of us will feel nice under all this pressure.''

''This is the reason or is it because I am inexperienced and ignorant…'' I stopped her before she continued.

'' I hope there was more time to show you how much I want you to do it.'' I looked straight into her eyes leaving no space for doubts. '' Besides the instinct always leads in these cases. And believe me I do not doubt your abilities. ''

'' Yes but…'She exhaled and lowered her face without completing her sentence.

'' What is that? I asked worried. '' There is no worse thing than not talking to me. I always want to know what you are thinking. I want you to tell me everything.''

''Look, I think that now I am on fire again, for a while with all these things you did to satisfy me. But I did not do anything to satisfy you and you suffer all day long.''

Oh that was it… Bella wanted to satisfy me because she thought I was erected all day long. Because she did not realize anything about what happened in the afternoon. It was not flattering but I had to tell the truth.

'' Bella, in the afternoon when you were about to be done I was done too.'' I said the in the most simple and natural way. I did not know which was the best way to say something like that.

'' I was done and you were done.'' She repeated. I nodded.

'' Do you want me to explain this with the terminology?'' It was all but the right time for this to be done but if she insisted…

'' No there is no need. And I do not know how to describe that.'' She said and a warm smile was sketched onto her face. '' But for me it was …how I can say it… I saw all the colors of the rainbow.'' She finally said and I was mouth opened by the way she expressed it.

'' I saw rainbows too Bella.'' I assured her.

'' How that happened?''

'' Does it matter? I promise you will learn everything with all the details included, slowly.'' I took her hand and brought it to my face. I kissed her fingertips to relax her a bit without crossing the line. '' The more you touch yourself the most you will learn about your body. You will know what you like.'' Yes I was the best student in anatomy classes and I wanted to remind her of the conversation we had a bit before.

'' Edward…'' She said and blushed even more. '' I don't know why but I think I am going to like it. And I will do it since you ask me to. If you don't mind…'' she said and swallowed.

'' Not only I have no problem but also I like it!'' I assured her. I hoped that it was not too much for Bella. Either ways soon enough I should find another way to teach her more things. Right after that I tightened my hug and gave her another deep and wet kiss. Our breaths were now uneven and I would lose control if we did that for a bit longer. I struggled to keep myself settled.

The steps I heard coming from the staircase brought me roughly back to reality. I tenderly pushed Bella away and when she understood the reason she put herself under the blankets with one single move. She was still looking me in the eyes as if she was apologizing for leaving my embrace. A deep knock spread and the door opened.

Mrs. Swan showed up and came slowly in the chamber. I was not going to be embarrassed for now as it was too dark for someone to see my erection. I hoped that slowly, it would be reduced by the time I arrive to my house. I just should think innocently.

'' Bella how are you?'' Her mother asked and stood right next to me onto the bed and I immediately stood up.

'' I am better mother, thank you.'' Bella said.

'' I think that Edward's company is very helpful to you'' Mrs. Swan smirked and I realized it was time for me to go.

'' Bella you should better rest now.'' I said trying to look calm. Bella's face took a depressed look. I wanted to give her a goodbye kiss but I preferred to avoid that because I was not feeling comfortably with her mother attending the room.

'' Goodnight.'' she said grimacing gracefully with her pretty lips.

'Goodnight'' I said '' and as we said, try to think beautiful things.' I am sure that Bella got the meaning. I walked out of the room to search for my uncle. Mrs. Swan stopped me on the staircase.

'' Edward'' said and stopped me. I turned and looked at her. Charlie and Dr. Cullen are in the office. They are waiting for you there.'' From her words I realized that they wanted to talk to me. It was not the best time for this discussion if someone takes into account my situation. But I had to be careful now as I also wanted to ask something from Charlie Swan. Maybe this was the opportunity I was looking for. I went to the office and knocked on the door.

'' Come in'' I heard Charlie answering from inside. My uncle and Charlie were drinking brandy and smoking. Charlie filled a glass for me. '' Sit Edward.'' I looked at my uncle and I knew from his sight that for some time they had discussed for things that concerned me. I was hoping that the Carlisle would tell me later about that, when we would be alone. For now all I had was to listen carefully to Charlie. I sat in the place he showed me and took a gentle sip from my drink. It was really good.

'' Edward, it is a bit difficult but we have to do this conversation right now.'' Charlie said and crossed his hands behind his back. He walked upside and down the room for a while. '' When we talked with your father about the wedding option between you and my daughter I was thrilled.''

I could not understand what he was about to say. Had something happened that made him change his mind? Has he suspected everything I was doing with Bella without his confirmation? '' But I admit that Bella's first reaction was not good.'' That's something I did not know and I should totally learn.

'' Bella is for me…'' Charlie hesitated and lowered his face. I could not understand what happened to him, what made him upset. '' my love for my older daughter is unlimited. But she is very stubborn. She was never interested in young men and social events like each and every other girl of her age.'' How happy these thing were making me, even Charlie swan would not be able to understand it even if I tried to explain that. '' So I thought that a scheduled marriage would be perfect for her. I knew that she would overreact at start but if this attitude continued after your introduction I would not force her to marry you. I more wanted to wake her up in some ways. I admit that I never expected such an attitude transformation.''

'' I honestly do not understand what are you trying to tell me all this time. '' I Admitted.

'' Edward.'' Charlie's face was something more than worried.'' What do you feel about my daughter?'' I did not expect that question. How was it humanly possible for someone to be put in so many difficult places simultaneously? I tried to find one right answer to give, I opened my mouth twice to talk but I could not. '' Because if you are about to marry her of financial interest or because you are forced by your father, I will not let that happen. I followed Charlie's restless eye and let him finish before I talk.

'' Bella has feelings for you and she has to have an emotional respond. I do not want to condemn her to a marriage caused by a commercial deal. Or even worse I don't want even to imagine how much it would hurt her if you marry her and also have love or emotional issues and complications with other women. ''

I understood that Charlie looked for the right words to express these things the most painlessly he could. He pushed me to the corner like the cat and the mouse. But all he asked was me to be honest and open my cards. I was surprised by the fact that he was willing to postpone the wedding if there were no sentiments from my side. I thought that the money and the social class issue were able to override everything else. Carlisle approached me and gently grabbed my shoulder.

'' Edward I talked to Charlie and told him what I believe, but I think it is right to tell us how you feel yourself. '' Carlisle said. I cleaned my throat to be heard right.

'' I will not hide from you that I had my objections for that wedding at start.'' I said the truth.'' My father demanded from me to marry a woman I did not know at all and I admit that getting married was not in my early future plans. As you may know I do not have my diploma yet and until now that was my priority.'' That was a lie of course. But I did not want to say that I loved being involved to love adventures no matter what the consequences would be. Charlie was hanging of my lips.

'' But Bella…'' I continued, '' From the first time I saw her she made me change my mind. I do not know how to describe that but I do have feelings for her. All I want is to make her happy.'' I took a deep breath and tried to think of what should I say to explain that. But there was no need because Charlie swan run towards me and opened his embrace to me. I straightly stood up and responded.

'' Thank you my child.'' Charlie said touched, hitting my back slightly n consent. Carlisle was smiling to me across the room.

''I told you Charlie, Edward would never do that if he was not sure. ''

'' I always trusted you Carlisle and you know it. '' Charlie said and left me.

'' But my child's happiness is everything to me. Especially after what I saw today. " Bella brought both of us in a very difficult position with her excitement. But since things went like that maybe we could take advantage of the situation in some ways.

'' I would like to ask you something then.'' I said hoping that my request would be approved.

'' I am listening.'' Charlie said and sat on his desk's chair.

'' I want to be able to see the Bella somewhat more often. She wants that too. It would also be very nice if you give us permission to go for a walk in town. To the theater or to the opera perhaps. ''

'' I see Edward but I would prefer that if you two went downtown after your official engagements. People are really mean and don't miss the chance to gossip whatever they see or hear. It is already known that you asked to marry Bella to our social class but the right thing is to do that after your engagement.'' Charlie said trying to sound nice.

'' But Charlie until the official engagements it would not be so bad Edward, to visit Bella here. '' Carlisle had understood much more free to say a word. He wanted to help us.

'' Okay. 'Charlie said. 'You can visit her here. "

'' Every day for a while?" I asked.

'' - Every day?'' Charlie raised his eyebrow. 'If Bella wants that too.'' He finally agreed. Unfortunately I could not tell him exactly what Bella wanted.

I kept my thoughts to myself because I was about to cross the line again.

'' And it would be good to set a date for the engagement. '' I tried to expedite things.

'' Ahh… let the women decide about this kind of stuff.'' Charlie put his hands up. '' you know how they do that. They want to have dresses sewed, prepare guest lists, take care of the meals, the menu, and please don't ask me to deal with Renée. '' Charlie and Carlisle both laughed. I should talk with Bella about that, maybe she could affect her mother in some way and make things happen faster.

'' Anyway I will tell my wife to start with the preparations if that makes you feel better.'' I started realizing that these two men in the room were having fun. I was tired and still erected.

'' I think we are done for tonight.'' Carlisle said with a funny mood. '' What do you say Edward? Time for us to go right?''

'' Yes'' I said relieved because I would go home in my room, in my bed, and I would finally let this burden go.

We get into Carlisle's wagon and for a long time both of us were silent. But Carlisle knew me very well and he could feel my nervous feelings.

'' For a moment I was afraid that you would not confess your love.'' He said with his hand placed onto his head.

'' what?'' I asked in surprise. I had never told I am in love.

'' Edward it is easy to mal-translate your emotions to convince Charlie Swan but you cannot tease me. I know you since you were born; you are like my second son. '' I tried to say something but he did not let me. '' I was a lot younger than you when I met Esme. A glance was enough. Do you know she was my patient?''

'' Yes I have heard something about that.''

'' And I was in my first semester in college. I was always trying to find ways to be alone with her. I did everything, that was humanly possible to expedite the wedding plans. And we were both too young when we had Emmett. But I never, ever doubted that. I was irrevocably in love with her since then, and until now.'' He was talking as if he was saying these things to himself.

'' I knew it; I felt it and I was not ashamed of it. Just like you I think.''

'' Bella is very important to me.' I admitted. I looked into his eyes.

'' I know how you feel Edward. I know the reasons why you rush. And Bella rushes too. And you know each other only for twenty four hours. If this is not love –at –first –sight then what is that?'' He made it seem to be charming by using these words. I could not think clearly that moment. I wondered what was Bella doing. I imagined her doing all these things I told her before and I shivered. Maybe she had already started as I was talking with her father…

that was surreal!

Some minutes later we finally got home and I walked down from the trolley. I good-byed my uncle and I went straightly to my room. I needed peace and rest. But before that I should give an end to this bump into my pants. The visits at Bella's house under their parents' observance would not help us at all. They would just make my torture even worse.

There was only one solution, and I could talk to Bella for that, with all the others being present. We should totally expedite our engagement. Maybe we could finally give an end to that excruciating torture.

* * *

**Let me know what you think. It's so easy, you just push the review button! ;) Next chapter... xmm.. i don't know... We are trying to make a scedule about all this. Give us your support to continue. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does! ;)**

**A/N: Here we are again! I know… Sorry for the delay but we did the best this time. I think that this chapter is much better translated than the previous. Many thanks, huggies and kisses to Bella Marie P who translated the chapter and all my love to my dearest friend Perla who edit the chapter. Without your help girls this story wouldn't be here. And of course a big thanks to all of you that you read the story and leave a review. It' means everything to me to hear that you like this story. I am trying to answer all the reviews. So enjoy!**

**Chapter five**

**Individual pleasures**

'_**Bella'**_

It hadn't been long that Edward had left when my mother did me the favor of leaving me alone. She did not look so worried anymore. Apparently Dr. Cullen had calmed her down. But truly, I did not want to know what was it that he told her about my putative ''problem''.

She touched my head softly like she used to when I was a little girl, she gave me a little smile, wished me good-night and left the room reminding me that she would be there if I needed her.

However, I could not talk to my mother about what I felt, even though I realized now that she had been through similar conditions in her life. To be honest, I did not even try to keep thinking about that.

Edward's scent was still strong everywhere inside the room! On me, on my blankets, on my hair…and if my heartbeat had been strong in the past, it had now completely lost it's rhythm.

I brought back to my mind each and every moment, everything that had happened and every word we had said. How many things could someone learn in one single day? This wetness came back and I was glad that I was not wearing any underwear as I was feeling completely free without them.

The desire was burning me more than ever and there was only one solution. I would listen to Edward's advice to find release. He seemed to be so certain when he suggested that but there was actually something more to it than this. He wanted me to do it, I was able to see that in his face and in his eyes when he told me. That turned me on even more.

Oh, this would be complicated…

I lied on my back on my bed, and covered myself with the blanket as if I was hiding. I felt better and isolated, lost in my own world.

I took a deep breath, despite the fact that there was not too much available air. I tried to bring Edward's words to my mind. I wish he were here with me, to show me what to do. However, had he been here with me, he wouldn't have just sat doing nothing, just giving me advice. It would have been his own hands giving me pleasure.

I closed my eyes and brought his image in front of me. His emerald eyes looking at me passionately and something more I cannot identify. His sensual lips were kissing me, both passionately and tenderly. I remembered the way his tongue was diving inside my mouth, desperately searching for mine. I slightly bit my lips to hide my deep sigh as I was not sure if that sound could be heard outside my room's borders.

My hands tenderly touched my body with soft, slow motions over my refined nightgown. It was Edward's hands and long fingers the ones I was imagining. The memories were still pretty intense inside my head and it was not difficult for me to recall them and feel like he was here doing that.

I could hear his voice talking to me, saying how beautiful and fabulous he thought I was. That made me become ever more moist. A vibe came through my body and I shivered. I pulled my nightgown up till my neck and I touched my breasts with my hands. The sigh that escaped my lips was now deep and loud. I remembered clearly how Edward's fingers were touching me in the meadow and I tried to do the same thing. I could feel the difference, and how much better that would have been if he had been here to do it. Still, letting your imagination get carried away and bring back all these recent shocking memories, could work effectively enough to satisfy the thirst.

The thing I could not replace, in any way, was his mouth and tongue, dancing on my nipples, sketching a wet and sensual path, making my body burn and shiver. I lowered my hands a bit, to my tummy and then I touched myself lower, where the little fur that covered my treasures started. I was wondering how much Edward desired to obtain these treasures and only the thought was enough to make me moan.

I turned my body, putting my weight on my side, and folded myself as if I was a baby. I opened my legs slightly and rapidly passed my fingers across my vagina. I had never done something like that before. I had never even thought of such a thing. From the moment I met Edward, it was like, he had woken me up from a slumber, activating all my unconscious senses.

I was feeling so good, such a great euphoria doing this and the thought of him being here looking at me crossed my mind for a moment. That was enough to make my heartbeat go faster inside my chest while I felt my pulse strong exactly on the place I needed that touch to get the release I was craving.

Without giving it a second thought, I dived my finger into that wet area that was torturing me all this time. I tenderly rubbed this area to start with, and then with a bit more force while I was listening to my breath deepen with little sighs escaping my lips.

I tried to imitate Edward's moves and the small circles he was doing again and again earlier in the afternoon, passing his fingers rapidly and softly as if I was being touched slightly by a bird's feather. My imagination took me to undiscovered paths, unknown for me. I dreamt that Edward was here next to me, touching me with this unique way while I was touching him at the same time.

I remembered how I felt when he let me fold my fingers across his swollen gender and the way he closed his eyes as if he was tortured silently, made me bury my face inside the pillow in order to prevent my moan from coming out of the room. The end was near, I was sure of that. I moved my fingers a bit faster now and with my one hand I grabbed my breast and tightened it until I ached.

''_Bella.''_

I could clearly hear Edward's passionate voice calling me in the silence, confirming how much he liked to see me like this. The spasms that followed were shocking. I put my feet on my bed and raised my waist for my hand to be able to move back and forth like crazy over the center of my womanhood.

I bit my pillow, sighed and moaned as quietly and softly as I could with the single word that could come out of my lips.

'' _Edward''_

And then peace came and took me to a higher ground. My body calmed down my heartbeat decelerated and in the corner of my mind I could see Edward's smile being carved onto his lips as if he was satisfied with himself. He was softly touching my hair, asking me to sleep inside his arms all night long. I searched for his scent and a soft hint of mint tingled my nostrils.

_Edward, I wish you were really here…_ I said to myself.

I wondered if I could share with him what I felt, my fantasy, some when. He made me promise that I would do it and as an exchange he would talk to me about his fantasies. I felt so tired that my thoughts started losing their ratiocination. Relief and plenitude pierced my body and a sweet sleep came and covered me without even understanding it.

'_**EDWARD'**_

Right after I entered my room, I started getting rid of my clothes with quick motions. I was so very aroused but at the same time I was also confused.

Without a doubt, I was experiencing extraordinary and strong feelings for Bella, feelings and emotions I had never felt before. However, I was not sure if my desire for her was blurring my judgment, plus there was the fact that I could not make her mine – in the way I wanted to-, at least for now.

I was getting impatient and I was not in the mood to ponder on this right that moment.

The only thing on my mind was to get rid of this burden mounting up inside me making me suffer. After I had finally taken off all my clothes, I threw myself on my bed hoping that my mind would clear up.

Efforts in vain…

I was thinking of Bella in every possible way a man could think of a woman. My thoughts were anything but innocent and pure. I was imagining her doing stuff to my body with her hands with her mouth, talking to me dirty and begging me to make her mine there and then, even onto the floor…

I should normally be ashamed of these thoughts but I was not. That was because these fleeting images aroused me even more. I thought I would explode from the desire and I think that that was the reason why I was done just like that, when she was done in the afternoon, without her even touching me. I was burning just by letting these images pass through my mind. I could not postpone it anymore.

I lied on my back and I made myself comfortable on the pillows. I grabbed my erected penis and with slow relieving motions I started stroking it. I immediately remembered that unique moment when Bella had folded her little hand around it and I shivered. How much I wanted to force her do it herself? How much had I desired to –throughout my stay – to show her, to make her continue and push me to the edge. How had I held myself back from throwing her on the bed lifting that transparent night gown and getting inside her, feeling her hot flesh around mine?

I sighed deeply and started moving my hand up and down faster as I had reached my limits. I dreamt of that wet mouth and those perfect rosy lips that were kissing me, taking care of my erection with the most unique and special way.

I was sure that I would burn in hell someday for my thoughts but I did not care. And maybe I might not have done any of the things I was fantasizing about with Bella, but her reactions and responds were promising me that each and every thing I was dreaming of would come true.

And right when I thought that I had imagined the most forbidden and kinky things, I remembered that I had told her to touch and satisfy herself. The image that passed through my mind, Bella touching herself and coming while she was thinking of me was overwhelming.

Thousands of glass pieces pierced my body as I too came imagining Bella coming, sensually whispering all these ''Edward'' s that echoed in my ears. It was as if she was really here with me.

I refused to stop moving my hand because I needed to be certain that I would be completely done, until I could not take it anymore. My fluids burst towards many directions inside the room but I did not give a dam. I only cared about my satisfaction and inside my head there was only this girl looking at me with her chocolate eyes, swallowing nervously while she was touching me.

Taking a deep breath to fill my lungs, I let my organ go as it seemed to be satisfied , and I could now rest for a bit. I remained lying onto my bed staring at nothing while I could not even think of a complete thought. What the hell did this woman have that made me lose my mind from the very first moment I met her? I tried to remember my past erotic adventures but there was nothing to compare this with.

Sure I was a man full of desires, which I was satisfying every now and then with every possible way. Be it the chambermaids or the prostitutes, I can say I was having fun, satisfying my rushes without paying too much attention. But I had felt never, such a big continual desire for any other girl. I was at the point where I could be erected even by thinking of her.

I got up and exhaling I took some tobacco from my drawer and I started rolling a cigarette. When I made it I lit up and took a deep puff in an effort to clear my mind. The feeling of the smoke inside my lungs was calming. I opened the window to blow the smoke out. I did not want to hear my mother whining the day after, about the smoke smell if she entered my room.

I was not supposed to smoke unless I was offered in some special meetings at the club. The truth is, this wasn't a habit of mine. However, some times I needed it more than anything. I threw the cigarette out of the window before I finished it. I pulled my blankets up and dived into my bed. I was relieved now and calm, I could sleep comfortably.

The desire was a little less but my other ideas were torturing my mind. I accepted to marry Bella because of my lack of control for my desire for her. I wanted her every day in my bed, to have her mine and enjoy her till the end. Still, apart from that there were more things that made me want her.

The way her eyes were looking at me with respect and warmness. The way she smiled and blushed because she felt bashful. Most of all the way she responded to my sexual invite made me lose my mind. It was as if we were made for each other, completely compatible in all levels.

Maybe Carlisle was right. That was love at first sight.

I finally decided that I wanted to get to know Bella in every way. I wanted to know whatever she liked and what she was dreaming about for her life. I was not going to isolate her into a colorless husband-wife life if this didn't agree with her. There were so many things I wanted to know about her.

Most of all I wanted to show her everything I know about love and with her I wanted to learn more things about myself that perhaps I did not know.

The next thing I thought of that night, until I fell asleep, was in what way could I convince our families to get engaged sooner. I could not make a plan right now but sooner or later Bella would be mine in every way the universe could pose!

'_**BELLA'**_

The following day my parents announced to me that from that day on, Edward would come to our place on an everyday basis to see me for a while. That would happen for now, until our official engagement and after that- Charlie promised- we would be allowed to go out alone!

I could not literally describe my happiness. Soon Edward and I could go out holding hands, go for walks, go to the theater, or to a restaurant.

Rosalie and Emmett did that every now and then and I was tired listening to Rosalie's stories about those expensive restaurants with the shiny china and the crystals, the chandeliers and the flowers Emmett was giving her every now and then.

I admit that later I would not give a dam, as I was just listening to what Rosalie had to say only in order to be polite. Nevertheless, now that I had a fiancé I was jealous to death because I wanted to be alone with Edward too and live beautiful moments with him. For the very first time in my life, that day I asked from my sister to accompany me downtown to pick some fabrics for three brand new dresses I would have prepared for these future walks with Edward.

Alice was overwhelmed because now I was behaving like most of the girls my age, but she was even crazier because I asked for her help.

At the same time I demanded from my mother to invite in our place the famous dressmaker Lizet Pernell, the best in town, to order my engagement dress.

It was not that I had suddenly changed my mind about cosmetics, jewels and outer appearance. I always believed that the soul and the inner world of a human being were the ones that mattered and I was never impressed by parcels and ribbons. However, I wanted Edward to like me so much and I longed for him to find me attractive and irresistible in any possible way.

It was not enough for me to hear him tell me that he liked me and that he thought I was pretty. I needed more. I needed to know that he was crazy about me. And I can say that things became way more complex the following days. That was because my mother was literally becoming my shadow and I could not run away to our meadow. Whenever Edward came to our place to visit me they never left us alone. My mother was usually present in our meeting, busying herself with endless sewing , and it was impossible for us to exchange a sweet word.

His eyes confirmed that he still wanted me in this unique way he showed me every time we were alone. But we did not have the opportunity to kiss or to talk freely to each other about what we were doing while dreaming of each other every night. And the more this continued the more my compressed desire grew stronger, and every night I was putting the desire out under my sheets, using my few memories and my imagination.

The third day Edward came I gave him a little letter I had wrote earlier.

_My dear one, _

_I feel stupid with all this supervision. I am dying for your lips, for just one touch from you…..Every night I dream of you like you told me to. Are you doing the same too?_

_Oh Edward…Please do something so that we find sometime alone soon!_

_Yours, Bella._

Of course he could not read that then. I saw him hiding it inside his coat smiling at me. I wondered if he would answer me and maybe he could find a way to fool my mother. That day Edward played the piano for me, while I was sitting right next to him, looking at his magic fingers as they were sliding on the keys, dreaming of them, on my body…..

The melodic sounds of the piano made me travel to other worlds. Worlds where Edward and I were alone and he was playing only for me. Our dialogues were few and very careful in front of my mother. We were talking about the weather, his university subjects, and about books, a lot about books. He was asking me about which novels I had read and which of them were my favorites.

Not thinking twice I said '' Pride and Prejudice and ''Great Expectations''.

'' Great expectations '' exited Edward as he told me that it was one of his favorites too. Then he promised he would bring me more books to read and I got excited because I could never say no to a good book.

'' Really,'' Edward said. '' what is happening with the preparations for our engagement? Have you picked a date Bella?'' Before I had a chance to speak Renée came up and answered instead of me.

'' We need almost a month. Madam Pernell has other orders at the moment.'' My mother said not taking her eyes off of her piece of fabric.

Edward's eyes widened and I understood that he was no longer in that good mood. He too wanted, just like me, our engagements to take place soon. But I had talked with my mother and I knew that the preparations could not last less than a month. We had already prepared the guests list and the invitations had to be sent out. For an event like that we should give some notice to the guests, at least twenty days. It would be rude to send the invitations just a few days before the engagement. I am sure that Edward knew this, as our families were both part of the high society. We could not forget that.

In the meantime I admit that I wanted like crazy, my dress to be made by this exceptional dressmaker, Pernell. At her last dance, Jessica Stanley was wearing a fabulous sugar-colored, embroided dress that I was envied I wanted something like that or even nicer for myself. I could not wait for the day I would meet that dressmaker.

Apart from all these, my father had made a special order, for the menu, with French products that would arrive in at least fifteen days. Maybe all these things were a bit too much, and I was in a hurry, just like Edward. However, none of us could break the traditions in cases like these. Even more for someone that belongs to high society. And anyway I was so proud of Edward that I admit that I needed to brag a bit about my great luck.

I wanted to be able to explain all these things to Edward but I could not. I hoped though, that by reading my letter he would find a way to arrange a secret rendezvous. My brain seemed to have run out of ideas.

The next day, luckily, Renée left us alone for just a while. Edward was playing the piano for me and they called her in the kitchen because the cook wanted some further information about the next day's meal. Alice was out early for her French class and we had only a few minutes for us. Then Edward gave me a book and he pulled me quickly towards him as I was sitting next to him onto the piano's seat and touched his lips onto mine passionately.

'' I missed that'' he said kissing me and touching my hair. I took a deep breath and responded to the kiss. One and only kiss was enough to set me on fire. I touched his face with my hands and forced him to kiss me more, deeper.

'' Inside the book, I have a letter for you too.'' He said and tightened his arms around me.

'' Edward, I can't take it anymore.'' I said breathlessly. '' I want us to be alone again.''

''Do what I say in the letter, tomorrow.'' He whispered and then left me disappointed. We heard from the hall, Renée's steps coming closer to the living room. Edward started playing again and I glanced at the book he gave me.

'' Naise'' Emile Zola. A novel.

I did not open the book as my mother could possibly notice that something was hiding inside it. brought it to my chest and tightened it, for Edward to notice how important that was for me. And when he left, half an hour later, I run to my room and locked myself inside to read it.

I lied on my bed, opened the book and the mint's scent overwhelmed me. The for some strange reason, the book smelled of him. Maybe because he had it hidden inside his coat. My mother would not get suspicious though, just because of a book. Of course it if she ever found what it contained, it would be a complete disaster. In the middle of the book I found a white sealed envelope, nothing written on it. Maybe he avoided writing the sender's name just in case someone found it, to prevent its unwanted opening. I doubted that though. I opened the envelope with shaking hands and for the very first time I saw Edward's elegant writing. I can say it was as good as mine, but I was giving a big try to write like this.

_My Dear Bella,_

_I dream of you every night in my arms and I think of you all the time. I want to be alone with you too. Why don't you try to convince your mother to do the preparations faster in order to fix another date for our engagements? What is that thing that takes so much time to be done?_

_I hope that you'll answer me tomorrow! I will come to see you as always at the same time, and then I will go to the club. But today Rosalie will send you an invitation to go for a walk tomorrow. Accept this invitation and try to convince your parents that you will spend about two hours walking._

_Rosalie will come to get you in her carriage and then she will bring you to me. Later will drive you home again and nobody will suspect anything. We will talk about everything else in private. _

_Pay attention to your behavior in order not to let them understand anything and remember I owe a big favor to Rosalie and Emmett, as I begged them- till I could not beg them more- to help me._

_And read the novel and tell me if you liked it._

_Have sweet dreams tonight and get ready to tell me what you dreamed of._

_Kisses,_

_Edward_

I refolded the letter and after I kissed it I hid it in my bosom. I should get ready for tomorrow. I did not know where I would meet Edward but I did not care as long as I had the opportunity to be alone with him.

Two hours! Two whole hours inside his hug! That would be heaven!

'_**EDWARD'**_

The past few days were like hell. I was able to see Bella on an everyday basis but always under her mother's surveillance. Carlisle did not tell me anything more about the conversation he had that night with Charlie Swan but I was smart enough to figure this whole strategy out on my own.

Bella was in love with me something that no one could doubt, not even me. That made her vulnerable and I could have influenced her in any way. Someone could say that as long as I was going to marry her there would be no problem. However, people of our class tried all the time to prove to other amongst us that they kept appearances in every possible way.

And of course I did not have the best reputation because of my erotic adventures. I am sure that Bella's father could have done a small research on my past and my past habits. He would have found out a thing or two about the '' good'' houses I had visited from time to time with my friends, even with Emmett before he got engaged to Rosalie of course.

Having done nothing wrong all this looked completely normal for a man of my age and social status, but at the same time it was a threat for my pure fiancée whom I would take advantage of in the very first opportunity, before our wedding. Of course they were right…

My desire for Bella made me crazy was blurring my judgment. I don't know how could I hold myself back if our relationship moved on to another sexual level. Of course in my opinion there was no reason to wait for the wedding because I would marry her anyway. Nobody could make me change my mind. But the typical- stuck-by- the-rule, puritan society had some codes that no one could break.

So I was forced to see Bella every day, watching me passionately, without the possibility of even touching her. A typical kiss on the cheek when I met her was all we had, and this was enough to put me in a uncomfortable position from my waist down. We could not even talk freely, could not even talk about what we were feeling or about what we liked because I was not in the mood to share my special, private world with Renée swan. Besides Bella and I had a special communication code so tender that I did not want anyone to know about. And it was something I was going to keep in the future with her. I was not going to give access to our unique relationship, to anybody.

So when we met, most of the time I was playing the piano for her and she was standing right next to me enjoying the music. It was something new for me but I was feeling excited doing this. She was watching me committed; she did not miss a note. It was as if she was sucking every single thing I had to offer.

Some other times we were talking about books. She confessed to me that one of her favorites was '' Great Expectations'' and I had ordered for her a really good rare, edition. I would give it to her as a present soon, when we could find the opportunity to be alone.

I could always see the melancholy and the desire in her eyes as she was looking at me, and passing her tongue over and over her lips. I was wondering if she had listened to my advice and gave pleasure to herself every now and then since I could not give that to her anymore… and even worse, no one could do that for me too. One night that I came back late from the club and stayed alone in the room, and while I was thinking of Bella, my neglected chambermaid, Beatrice , knocked my door.

I let her in like I did the older days. Just for a moment I thought to let her give me pleasure just so that I didn't have to do it myself. She was wearing a tight dress and her breasts were showing out provocatively. Beatrice was a chubby, blonde with blue eyes. She did not look like Bella at all. Bella's breasts were not that big and juicy. I can say that they were the size of my palm. Exactly the size needed to be able to enclose it in my hand.

I was erected now by remembering them and even thought in front of me stood was a chambermaid ready to do everything, I was thinking about my fiancée's "assets". I think that Bella was delicate and soft like the wind and that's the reason why I liked her so much. I was thinking that I could break her bones if I put all my force on them…

My thoughts were anything but good and my erection was hot again.

'' What do you want?'' I asked the chambermaid rudely.

'' I wanted to know if you needed anything.'' She replied and dropped her sight onto the floor. I instantly remembered the way Bella blushed and felt ashamed. I took a deep breath to get my self-control back but it was effortless.

I decided that I was pushing myself to the edge and that there was not going to be the end of the world if I burst my desire on another woman. Either way I could not have Bella for now in that way, despite the fact that I wanted her so badly. I was a man God dammit! That's what men do and no one could blame them in any society or period of time.

I got closer to my chambermaid and I grabbed her waist. I stuck her onto me, and I buried my face inside her breasts. Of course she responded as she always did. In any case that was the reason why she came to my room. She was not used to being rejected, as I used to accept thankfully each and every service of hers.

The first thing that made me feel awkward was her scent. She did not smell badly but she did not smell like Bella. It was something I could not define. It seemed like a cheep cologne.

I lifted my face and looked at her while she was stunned and opened mouthed. I closed my eyes again and re – buried my face inside her breasts. I pulled out fast her breasts from her dress and petticoat. I grabbed them and I took one of her nipples inside my mouth. But I could not feel anything… no fire, no desire.

My erection started to ease and I wondered why, because that was something that happened to me for the very first time. I went back and sat on the bed. Then I put my head inside my arms. I was about to go crazy… it was as if Bella was a witch and had put a spell on me! I could not proceed with any other woman while I was crazy from my desire for her. I sighed and chose the words I must say in order not to disappoint the poor girl.

'' Beatrice, you should better get going. I do not need anything tonight.'' I said not looking at her of course. What I did not expect was her reaction.

She run towards me and kneed onto the floor. She started touching me exactly where she knew that no man could resist. She unbuttoned my trousers and she immediately took me inside her mouth. For a while I responded and tried to synchronize with her. But I could not.

Bella's memories overwhelmed me. I remembered the special way she touched me once. It was her touch I needed, her mouth, and it was immoral to take advantage of my chambermaid, I could not even enjoy this in that way!

I suddenly stood up, pulled and buttoned myself up. Then I spoke the most honest words I have ever spoken. I could not admit something like that to anyone else. But I knew now what I was feeling and assuming that I would never ever have this kind of relationships with Beatrice I should at least tell her the truth.

'' I am getting married soon and I am in love with my fiancée. I am sorry.'' I said roughly. And then turned and looked at her and felt sorry that I treated the girl that way. She was still kneed onto the floor, and she did not dare to look me in the eyes. She stood up and spoke slowly and with a low voice, trying to tell me goodbye in some way I think.

'' Sir I always knew that this would end one day. That's the way it goes with us. I wish you live happily because you deserve it.'' She tried to keep her dignity with these words. I came towards her and softly touched her cheek.

'' You are a good girl and I won't leave you that way. Joe , the baker's son , I think he likes you.'' I said and it was nothing but the truth. The girl laughed.

'' Who could live with the baker's son when she had one sight of you?'' I felt flattered by her words but I did not know what else to say then. I was in a very difficult position. And that's because I liked to have fun in the erotic section but I did not want to hurt the others. I was not that much of an ass!

'' But I knew that this would be the end.'' She continued with a sour smile.

'' Go and have some sleep now. It is late.'' I demanded.

The girl obeyed straightly and she left the room. I stayed alone to think of Bella and all these things I had done, things I was ashamed of. But through this I understood how deep my sentiments about Bella were. So I promised to myself that from now on I would be dedicated to her.

The only thing left was to find a way to meet her alone. And of course I could not wait to end with these typical stupidities of our engagement and of our marriage because these things were the reason why I was like that!

The next day after all these, Bella sneaked past to me a little letter saying how much she wanted to be alone with me and that every night she was dreaming of me like I showed her to. She asked me if I did the same… in the end she begged me to find a way to meet her secretly. I did not want anything else to start planning!

Until then I had never shared my worries with anybody but I understood I could not do it for much longer. I needed someone's help to be able to get Bella out of her house without anybody suspecting that she would meet me.

It would be too much to ask for my uncle's help and obviously he would deny.

The only one left was Emmett who knew the right person. Rosalie.

That night I was with him at the club and after I lost two chess games Emmett realized that there was something wrong with me. I did not think about the game. I was playing just to kill time. And of course I was not used to loosing.

'' Check mate.'' He said and laughed and I grimaced unable to hide my disappointment , I ordered some cognac for the two of us. I would pay of course, I lost.

'' What is wrong with you?'' Emmett finally asked me and that was one question I was hoping to hear.

'' I am thinking about Bella.'' I admitted. I was sure about his next reaction. He laughed out loud and in some ways he took his revenge for each and every thing I had done to him when he had lost his mind with Rosalie.

'' Who would ever believe that!'' he teased me.'' Edward being ordered around by a little girl!'' I did not deny this and I did not comment on his words. Besides I knew that this conversation would start somehow like that. I lit a cigar up and I offered one to Emmett. He accepted with pleasure and we drunk from our glasses.

'' I need your help.'' I finally said.

'' So that's the reason why you do not speak all this time. Because you want me to do you a favor!'' Emmett was not a bad guy and I can say that I could not have had a better cousin in the entire world. It was just his way; he liked to tease everyone. I knew him so well that I could never misunderstand him. Besides I was feeling bad about the way I had treated him in the past about Rosalie. I could not understand him then.

'' I want to see Bella''. I said.

'' You see her every day don't you?'' Emmett replied.

'' Not like that! I want to see her alone.'' Emmett raised one eyebrow.

'' These games are really dangerous Edward. You may get carried away.' He advised.

'' I know what I am doing.'' I calmed him down.

'' You don't know anything.'' He replied. '' when the girls raise their skirts reason stops working. It's not your head that thinks anymore.'' His loud laugh echoed inside the room. The cigar I was smoking made me relax and I did not want to fight with Emmett.

'' I will not cross the line.'' I assured him '' Besides you see Rosalie all the time! Who tells me that you are a good boy?'' I was having fun now that I played in reverse.

'' Oh I am not a good boy, not at all.'' He admitted, being proud crushing gently his glass onto mine. '' But Rosalie stops me before it's too late.'' He was right in that. I do not know if Bella would be able to stop me before something unfixable happens. But deep inside I was wondering why should I restrict myself so much, and restrict Bella at the same time. I never imagined that I would ever ask Emmett something like that.

'' And what is the reason someone should hold back? I am going to marry her anyway'' I had never seen Emmett get so serious but it seemed he had the right answer.

''It is not like that Edward. Do you want to treat her like any other girl? Isn't she special to you?'' For the very first time I wondered how special Bella was to me. Sure she was very important. Maybe much more important than I wanted her to be. But it looked like I had no other option. I needed her I longed for her. I wanted her desperately in every possible way. Of course she was special. She was the only woman that was making me feel this way. There was not only the carnal desire. It was something more I could not even explain. Emmett noticed that I took my time to answer and he understood that I was thinking, choosing right.

''Bella is something more than special.'' I admitted.

'' Then you have to wait to offer her what she deserves in the way she deserves. God knows how I can stop myself all this time, and I haven't made Rosalie mine!'' a low laugh escaped.

'' But I want to prove her what she means to me. I can wait.'' He assured me.

'' I can wait too.'' I said passionately because I felt offended.'' I am not going to mistreat Bella. But all this supervision is stupid. I cannot even talk to her freely" Emmett seemed to be thinking about that and I think he was ready to offer his help.

'' What can I do to help you?'' he wondered.

'' I am going to need Rosalie.'' I sourly said and I think that Emmett was shocked.

''If you are asking for something like that, it means you are completely desperate…'' he struggled to keep his laugh from escaping.

'' Bella asked me to.'' I tried to justify myself.

'' And what are you thinking of? What is that thing that Rosalie has to do?''

'' I want her to send an invitation to Bella to meet the day after tomorrow. She should go by and take Bella for a walk, a girly walk and bring her to me.''

'' Can I ask where?''

'' If you must…'' I said sighing and explained the plan. But if Rosalie refused, which was the most possible thing, nothing could happen.

And just as I expected, her reaction was not good.

We passed by her house with Emmett, a bit later. She was alone as her parents had gone to a charity gala. Unlike me, Emmett was allowed to visit Rosalie without her parents' presence.

When Rosalie heard that I needed her help and then, when I explained to her that I wanted to meet Bella alone she took the most arrogant face I have ever seen in my entire life. She crossed her arms at her breasts and she seemed to be happy as the time to take her revenge on me was finally there. She never liked me and I can say that I was feeling the same way. I do not know why exactly. I was considering her superficial as she only seemed to care about her looks and nothing else. And the way she was treating Emmett, forcing him to obey her made me want to puke. But maybe I was not the right guy to talk about that anymore.

'' Edward this is immoral and I am not going to do it.'' That was her first answer. And I had never imagined that I was going to be forced to beg her in some ways.

'' Do it for Bella. Not for me.'' I replied.

'' I knew that you were no good for Bella.'' She insisted and another ironic smile was carved on her lips.

'' I am what I am and you have no word on it.'' I answered in the same tone and with the same style. She paced back and forth the room for a while and I thought that there was no way to convince her. All I wanted was not to satisfy her ego in any way.

''I just want to see her for a while. Try to get in my shoes. How would that be if you were not allowed to be alone with Emmett, not even for five minutes?''

'' He is right Rose, this is way too much!'' Emmett said but Rosalie did not seem to be so easily convinced.

'' But it is a matter of time. After their official engagement they will be allowed to go out and to have more individual dates. For God's sake you have known each other only a few days!''

'' Rosalie please! I will owe you!'' I finally said and that was my last card to play. And awkwardly enough Rosalie lifted her eyebrow.

'' Do you promise?"

'' Of course.'' I assured her. I hoped that she won't ask for something crazy in the future.

''All right'' she finally accepted and a burden was gone '' but you have to know that I am going to warn Bella. I am going to advice her in order not to be fooled.''

''Feel free to do it.'' I challenged her.

'' And I will keep an eye on you Edward Masen. If I learn the tiniest thing be sure that I will be the first one to tell her.'' Apparently she was mentioning my erotic adventures. But I was not afraid because there was no way for something like that to happen. I knew what I wanted.

'' Feel free to.'' I challenged her again.

'' Do not be so sure for yourself Edward. This may turn out to be bad for you, you know.'' She started annoying me of course but I was raised well and my manners did not allow me to talk badly to Rosalie.

'' Same for you too.'' I gave her an ironic smile.

'' Insulting is enough for tonight.'' Emmett said. '' Rose thank you.'' He said.

'' I do that because I know that Bella wants that too. I have seen her looking at you.'' She said to me '' and even if you do not deserve it I can understand how she feels.'' That was the only moment of the whole night that I thought that Rosalie somehow acted more emotionally.

'' Great! And now that you agreed finally, lets make the plan!'' I think that Emmett was having fun. '' We do not want to get caught!'' he glanced at me.

'' What do you want me to do? Rosalie asked and I explained. And after we had analyzed each and every detail, returned home, I wrote a letter that I was going to give to Bella the following day, explaining what she had to do.

I picked a book from my bookcase, a novel that I imagined she would like. I wished for her to read it and there I hid my letter. The moment when we would be alone together again, was not going to be far.

**A/N: Well? What do you think? Did you like the chapter? What do you believe about Edward's plans? Edward and Bella alone soon in the next chapter! And I promise not to take that long until then! Kisses to all of you. Don't forget to push the button and leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : I do not own Twilight, Those characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Hello to everyone ! I have to ****apologise for the delay, i am so very sorry that took so long for this chapter but translation is not an easy task. I would like to thank all of you from all the places of the world that you add this story to your favourites, that you leave a comment and for your kind words. I hope to fufill your expectations. As always all my love to Bella Marie P for her help and a big hug to my friend Elizabeth who translated this chapter. She rescue my life on last minute ! And most of all i would like to thank my new friend **_**imwithemmett **_**who made a contact with me and suggest to help and do the edit for the story. This help is just priceless and there is no a way to thank you enough. So enjoy !**

**

* * *

**

Chapter six

Secret Dates

**Bella**** POV**

I was so nervous that day that I was continuously sure that someone would find out about my secret date with Edward. When Rosalie had sent me the invitation for the meeting I had tried to look surprised, but what had puzzled Renée was the fact that I accepted the invitation immediately.

And that was because in the past I wouldn't have accepted it so easily. I liked Rosalie but the two of us had almost nothing in common. I'd say that Alice got along with her much better, despite the fact that she was younger than both of us.

"I am impressed that you want to go, Bella,'' Renée said, but she didn't seem suspicious. In fact she seemed glad. "But I wonder what is it that caused such a big transformation?''

I had to give her a totally convincing answer and I was about to do just that, in a way.

"You know, mother, a lot of things have changed for me lately.'' I said, trying to hide how awkward I felt.

"That I can see!'' my mother would not give way unless she got the answers she wanted.

"Ever since I met Edward, I can say that... I've become more interested in women's stuff,'' I said simply.

"Would you like to explain to me what you mean?'' of course I should be more specific. I didn't want her to guess the right answer.

"Well, about going shopping and the dress. Rose wants to talk to me about that kind of stuff. I mean, I asked her to the last time she visited us." I was so afraid that she would realize I was lying to her.

Luckily Renée smiled widely and seemed completely approving.

"Bella, you can't begin to imagine how happy I am for you.'' She hugged me and seemed to really mean it.

I had done it, I had her fooled, but everything I had told her was not a complete lie. I really wanted to talk to Rose about those things. Still, right now my immediate priority was the date with Edward.

I could not wait to meet him…

After lunchtime, Edward came to visit me, like he did on a daily basis. Naturally, my mother was present as always.

We both tried too much to look the usual way following our everyday routine.

Edward played the piano for me and I started telling him trivial things about our country house. The whole conversation did not have any special purpose but I had to behave as naturally as possible. While Edward was playing the piano he winked at me twice and with his lips formed the words:

"_I'll be waiting for you…"_

My heart skipped a beat and I blinked to show him how much I was longing for that date. When Edward finally left I ran to my chamber to get ready for my afternoon outing with Rosalie. I asked Angela to tie my hair in a bun since that was my usual hairstyle for evening outings.

I wore a cream dress with buttons in the front tied with a ribbon at the waist. Despite its simple style it was special; there was something essentially romantic about it. Silken heels matching my dress completed my outfit. My heart was beating very fast because of my anxiety and I did my best to hide it.

At six o' clock sharp the doorbell rang and I was informed that Rosalie had arrived to pick me up. My mother escorted me to the carriage; Rosalie got off to greet Renée and I must admit that she played her part in such a persuasive manner, that had Edward himself not confirmed our date, even I would have been convinced that I was going for an outing with Rosalie.

When the carriage door had closed at last, and it was just the two of us, my heart went back in its place. However Rose's expression changed right away and for a moment I felt awkward.

"Bella, I'll have you know, I'm doing this for you,'' she said curtly.

"Thank you, Rosalie." it was the only thing I could say.

"If we get caught, I have no idea how much it would cost me. I'm really afraid that I'll have to share your fate and my outings with Emmett will be forbidden."

"I'm sorry, Rosalie. I didn't mean to get you into trouble." I tried for my best apologetic face.

"Alright, let's not jinx it. Most probably no one will notice," she said and looked outside the window. I smiled reservedly, since I couldn't find anything more to say.

Then Rose turned her face to me and looked me in the eyes. "Bella, are you sure you know what you are going to do?" she asked me, but I did not understand what was she asking.

"What exactly are you talking about?"

"I mean…" she lowered her eyes, "you and Edward alone. Has he told you what he has planned?"

"No," I said but I completely trusted Edward.

"I will leave you two at the end of the avenue, where the woods start. His carriage will be there, waiting for you." Then she looked me in the eyes and she seemed to need my consent.

"Yes" I said nodding.

"It is very isolated Bella. You know that he wants to take you there to be alone and do things, don't you?"

But of course I knew I was not a stupid girl or something! In fact I was the one that asked for it. I was not ashamed to tell her.

"I asked for that."

"So it's true." She commented strictly. From her reaction I could easily realize that that was something Edward had told her. It was probably his basic argument in order to convince her.

The truth is that I did not like the fact that we were involving others into this trick at all. Still, there was no other choice, assuming that the things were that way.

On the other hand something deep inside me was telling me that it was about time to come closer to Rosalie. If I could earn her favor, that would be a great advantage. I took her hands into mine and tried to talk to her as if she was my sister.

"Rosalie, there are so many things I need to tell you." I said. "I think that we really have to do this walk some day. So many things have changed for me the past few days."

"Bella, believe me, I know how you feel." She replied and seemed to mean it. "But do not let your enthusiasm overwhelm you." she added.

"Don't worry about Edward."

"It's not him I worry about. It's you, Bella," she said very seriously.

"Thanks for your concern, but I want you to know that everything is alright. Really" I tried to reassure her.

"Bella, I must admit I have my reservations about Edward, but I'm even more worried about today's date, because I know how easy it is for a man to get carried away in those circumstances. I'm not sure you can handle it."

"Don't worry, Rose." At this point she looked out the window again and her expression showed me that we were almost there.

I started preparing to get off. I was securing my shawl around my shoulders when Rosalie's hands caught me.

"At least promise me this," she pleaded with me.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't give yourself to him before the wedding, Bella." She was looking me in the eyes and seemed really serious.

I didn't know how to answer. I hadn't let myself really think about that. Moreover, I had no clue what Edward's ideas on the matter were.

The two of us had already crossed the line, in a way. But I hadn't regretted it for a single moment. It seemed so beautiful and so right…

I didn't want to make any promises to Rosalie, because if I did I would have to keep them, and I didn't know if I would actually be able to. So, I just tried to reassure her.

"I know what I'm doing Rose, I know how I feel." I assured her, and I was so honest I think she understood me in a way.

"I just don't want you to get hurt Bella." she said and that was the first time I felt that Rose was a real friend.

"Thank you so much Rose." I said, hugging her tightly.

Then I opened the door and hurriedly got off the carriage.

I noticed Edward's carriage in the distance. I ran towards it.

Before I got there, the door opened, and I saw Edward leaning, waiting for me.

As soon as I was there his hand dragged me inside with all his might and then he closed the door behind us.

**Edward**** POV**

I was impatiently waiting inside my carriage but the minutes didn't tick off. And then, all impatient, I saw at the end of the avenue Rose's carriage nearing and coming to a stop. Right away the door opened and I saw Bella running towards me. Her dress was fluttering and she had to keep her hat on with her hands so that the wind wouldn't carry it off.

My body's reaction to that image was immediate. I was wondering if there was some way to see Bella without getting turned on, but I have to admit, I liked it.

I immediately opened the door and got out to welcome her. As soon as she was there I extended my hand and she took it to get in the carriage. I couldn't wait, so I put my hand on her waist, supported her and pulled her straight inside the carriage.

I closed the door with my free hand and with the other I hugged Bella against me. She immediately responded. Our lips got together in a fast passionate kiss. The carriage started moving and I sat down, putting her on my lap. I kept her even closer.

"Where are we going?" she asked, still breathing hard.

"Don't worry about a thing." I reassured her and stroked her cheek with my fingers. How I had missed our connection...

The carriage went its way at a quick speed and I held Bella on me so she wouldn't get scared.

I had given Jacob clear instructions for today's 'outing'!

Jacob was loyal like a dog. My father had saved his mother from certain death and ever since he had been even more devoted to us. He'd jump into a fire for me if I asked.

Good thing I didn't need to!

I had made sure to let him know about the 'secret' meeting with my fiancée and he had taken care of the rest.

Jacob would drive us to a secluded place deep into the woods where no one could see us. And he would keep an eye out, from a distance, for any sign of danger.

However I wasn't afraid in the least since I didn't know any sensible man who would mess with Jacob. Just a look at him and anybody would turn tail. He was huge, extremely well developed for his age.

Every time my father wanted to issue a warning or clean up a messy situation he sent Jacob. He was our man.

My words reassured Bella and she didn't ask any more questions. She passed her fingers through my locks and fastened her lips to mine again. I kissed her with force and intensity, passing my tongue inside her mouth, meeting hers again and again. Slight sighs were escaping her mouth and I had already started to get aroused.

I didn't know what the progress and the outcome of this secret date would be. I didn't want to get lured into too dangerous a path.

"I missed you so much." Bella finally said with a faint voice. "I see you every day, and yet it's like there is a wall between us…"

"There's no other way." I answered. "And would you perhaps like to tell me what in the world is delaying our engagement so much? Honestly, Bella, that's a great delay with no reason!" I tried not to show how vexed that made me.

"My love" It was the first time I had ever heard Bella call me that. I felt a warm wave overwhelm me. I tried to ignore it. It was just a manner of speaking.

"You know that's the way things are. The invitations have to be sent, the menu to be taken care of, my outfit…" she added awkwardly and didn't finish her sentence.

"I like you no matter how you look Bella. I find you wonderful and I desire you." I wasn't sure I should say the last part but I thought the right thing to do was to be honest.

"I know I have no doubt about that" she was quick to reassure me. "If there was a way to speed up things, I would do it. I can't wait either." Her cheeks were flushed red.

I could not resist. I kissed her again with a desperate intensity.

"I want you to be happy." I told her and I meant it. "I'll wait as long as I need" I added, as my manners dictated.

She smiled at me warmly and her little fingers softly caressed the angles of my face.

The carriage was still speeding but I realized that we had started to slow down. We should be at the right place by now.

The carriage came to a halt and I fathomed that Jacob was taking care of the horses so it wouldn't move. Then he retreated.

Bella was waiting patiently, looking a little awkward. She didn't ask me any questions.

"We are safe and alone. All alone, no one is going to disturb us." I assured her. She nodded her agreement. Bella trusted me and that flattered my ego.

Even if I wanted to I wouldn't be disrespectful to her. I couldn't do it. My feelings towards her had changed without me noticing.

I stretched my hand and took the things I wanted to give her. I'd spent the last couple of days trying to picture her reaction when I'd give them to her.

The book first… it was wrapped in plain brown paper. It was actually a present but I think that the covering doesn't really matter.

"This is for you." I told her and placed it in her hands. Bella looked at me questioningly but I think she understood that there was a book inside right away. Her face lit up.

She tore the wrapping with quick moves and the inside was revealed, a rare leather-bound edition of _Great Expectations_ with gold lettering.

Her mouth opened in surprise and then she smiled and seemed moved.

"Oh, Edward it must have been very expensive." she said and passed her fingers over the spine of the book.

"It was nothing. Nothing compared to the expression on your face." I said sincerely.

She put the book on her lap and hugged me.

"Edward, I never thought that I'd find someone who understands me this much." she said hesitantly with her eyes lowered.

"But you, you seem to know me so well…" she went on. "You are the one I've been waiting for." The way she admitted so openly her love for me enthused me. There was magic in her words, her expression, her voice.

Τhen I gave her my second present a box of chocolates, or to put it rightly, a box of the best and most expensive chocolates in town. I had no idea whatsoever if Bella liked chocolates. Most girls adored such presents. And of course that present had a deeper meaning. Usually one gave chocolates and sweet things to a lover. Of course it could be a simple, innocent and usual giving, but for some reason I couldn't see it this way.

Bella took the box in her hands and was stunned.

"Chocolates with strawberry filling?" she asked me, passing her tongue over her lips.

"You like them?"

"Yes!" she enthusiastically admitted. I helped her open the box and motioned for her to taste one. Then she cut one chocolate in half and put one half in her mouth and the other in mine. I didn't know how to read this…as a simple game between people in love or as some intense amorous invitation? I decided the first option was better. Bella licked her lips and smiled at me.

"You know, you could give those to me at home." she finally said. "Nobody would think a book and some chocolates suspicious."

"It's not the same to me. I wanted us to be alone when I gave them to you. Your reactions would be reserved in front of other people. I wouldn't have been able to see if you really liked them. But now…I wouldn't change that for the world." My words seemed to please her. She looked me in the eyes and blushed.

"I hope my reactions weren't ridiculous." She awkwardly bit the tip of her lip and I couldn't resist. I kissed her and bit her in turn in exactly the same place.

"Not ridiculous at all." I didn't want her to reach the wrong conclusion. "Absolutely normal and enthusiastic I might add." I said, trying for the right definition.

She hugged me tightly nestling in my chest.

"Thank you so much." She said with a small soft voice.

"You're welcome." I answered touching my lips on the top of her head. Her hair was in a bun done for an outing. I couldn't free it, no matter how badly I wanted to, because it would be impossible for me to do it the same way again. And that would arouse the suspicions of her family.

I just kissed her contenting myself with the orange blossoms that pierced me to the depths of my soul. I breathed even more deeply.

Then she lifted her face and met mine. We needed a lot of kisses to make up for the emptiness of the previous days when we hadn't kissed at all. And I think I needed much more than kisses.

Our kiss got deeper and it was hard for me to keep my hands around her waist. I wanted to touch her in more sensitive places. But I was taking into account that if every time we took it a step further at some point it would be impossible for me to contain myself. Her little fingers were entangled in my hair twirling my locks. I was so aroused I was afraid that sooner or later she would notice it. She would be able to feel it, especially after our latest private meeting in her room. Now she knew some more things.

As I was drinking her lips Bella sighed deeply.

"Edward, I dream about you every night." she confessed. She had taken the lead and talked about it. She was more daring than me.

"Are you doing what I asked you to?" I asked.

"Oh, yes…" Her cheeks were flushed again and she lowered her head. I lifted her face with my finger and made her look me in the eyes and tell me.

"Tell me how that makes you feel." I encouraged her.

She sighed again taking a deep breath. "I don't know how to describe it," she said shyly, "but it's so nice." She closed her eyes and brought our private memories to her mind. I was sure about it.

"But I'd rather you be with me. Nothing can replace you." She lowered her eyes again.

"Believe me, Bella, I know. I feel exactly the same." I admitted.

"You dream about me too?" I was afraid she'd ask me that. But I had promised her to talk to her about it if she did the same.

"You first!" I said, smiling in order not to scare her away. I imagined it would be difficult for her to do. But as our relationship progressed to me it was necessary, if not inevitable, to be able to share those private things.

She hesitated at first exactly as I had predicted. But then she started talking with a low but firm voice. "I imagine you touching me the way you did in the meadow." she said pressing her lips together. Her eyes seemed suddenly darker to me. Her desire was growing just like mine.

I felt very uncomfortable in my lower belly as my arousal continued to grow.

"But I don't think only of the things we did in the meadow." she continued. "I mostly imagine new things that I haven't tried yet."

"Would you like to tell me about those?" I asked her, seeing it was difficult for her.

"I'd rather show you. And then you show me too." she encouraged me.

But I couldn't show her what I really had in mind. Perhaps just a part of it… in the end I agreed.

And then Bella kissed me again and slowly lowered her hands on my sides. She unbuttoned my vest with light moves and I just knew that this time we would do more than the last. It was inevitable.

I kissed her neck while she continued with my shirt. After she somewhat lifted up my thick undershirt with difficulty she could finally touch my skin. I shivered and sighed deeply.

My girl was more daring than I expected. And it was up to me to maintain the balance.

"Unbutton me, please." she asked while kissing me. How could I resist such a plea?

I turned her around in my arms and started unbuttoning her dress. I undid the ribbon on her waist and then I found her tight corset.

It made perfect sense that she'd worn something like that since she was dressed for an outing. For a moment I was afraid to pull the stay lace that kept it in place. I supposed it would be impossible to tie it back. I had never in my life dressed a woman till then. I had undone a lot of corsets of course, but I had no idea how to tie and squeeze it.

Still, I didn't stop to think about it more. I didn't care. If I had to I'd remind Bella to ask Rosalie to have a look at it later, when they went back home. And Rosalie could think whatever she wanted about it.

I pulled the stay lace with a single move and the corset immediately went loose. Bella then took a deep breath. She seemed to feel relieved. I dragged my lips on her back, reaching slowly up the base of her neck. With smooth moves I completely removed her corset and pushed the sleeves of her dress down.

She was completely naked from the waist up and I still hadn't seen her front. I continued kissing her neck and moved my hands to the front until I cupped her breasts with my palms. Bella moaned and I tried with difficulty to control myself.

I rubbed her nipples with my fingers and she reached her hands backwards until she touched my face. She was moaning and panting until she shivered and an 'Edward' passed through her lips.

My desire reached its peak and I could feel her waist with the tip of my erection. She felt it too. I was sure about that. She wiggled in my arms and turned towards me. She grabbed me and kissed me quickly and forcibly her breath had become labored. She removed my clothes completely from the waist up with quick moves and touched my chest with hers.

I breathed out with difficulty. That feeling was totally dreamy. My skin was touching hers in that unique way. And spontaneously, in order to come even closer, I pulled her and put her legs around me. Our contact was absolute.

Kisses and caresses tore through our bodies uncontrollably. I was trying really hard to maintain control but I didn't know to what extent I accomplished it.

And as we were embracing I lifted her dress with my hands and gripped her hips.

"Please, Edward," Bella said. "Please make my dreams true." she whispered and I felt a burn around my erection.

How could I stop when she pleaded with me this way? I was trying to think clearly but it was impossible. My fingers were touching her silk stockings underneath her dress and then they climbed a little higher where the lace of her underwear started. I couldn't resist. I passed my hand inside to touch her and relieve her. I had missed her so much.

And when my fingers met her flesh I was frozen in place. She was wetter than the last time and hot. I didn't stop. I touched her and stroked her exactly the way I knew she liked. A mewl escaped her lips and her head dropped on my shoulder.

"God, Bella…" I said out of breath. "What can I do now?" I was asking her while the question was more for me.

I bent and kissed her breasts and her nipples. My tongue was spinning around her nipples until I sucked on them, I bit them and sighed. And all of a sudden Bella's hands were on my erection. I felt her trembling fingers fumbling about. I tried to stop her.

"No," I said, grabbing her wrists.

"Why?" she asked wistfully. "Let me do this right, Edward." she insisted.

"Not yet," I said, putting my lips on her cheek.

"Let me first." I stopped her, lifted her and put her on my seat. Bella was looking at me questioningly. She could hardly understand what I was about to do. But I wanted it so bad…

I knelt on the floor and after lifting her dress up to her thighs, I passed my head underneath the fabric.

"What are you doing?" She asked inaudibly.

"Shhh!" I silenced her while my fingers were still running on her hot flesh. I took her underwear off with a single move and before plunging my face between her legs I violently grasped her buttocks. With my hands I led her to be comfortable and open herself to me.

Bella didn't resist. I don't know what she was thinking but she didn't stop me. On the contrary she was following my lead in every possible way.

And so without wasting any more time after I kissed her lower belly I dragged my tongue even lower, deeper, where the center of her womanhood started. The beauty of her skin dazzled me. Like a shell slowly opening her rosy skin welcomed me. I delved my tongue inside her most private place and tasted her to the depths of her being.

Bella was deeply moaning not trying to restrain herself. She had let herself go free. She spontaneously let her hands roll until I felt them on my head. She had lifted her dress even higher and encouraged me to continue.

"Edward…" I heard her fainted sigh.

She had completely surrendered to me. I could tell. And I could take us both to the end just like that inside that carriage. I could take her and make her mine if I wanted to, but I wouldn't do it. And I wouldn't do it because I had thought about it and what Emmett had told me was right.

Bella deserved much more than that. And I meant to prepare everything in the best way when the time came. But it hadn't come yet…

At present the only things on my mind were her happiness and her pleasure. I would give her amply as much as I could. And I'd reserve my own urges for later.

My tongue was on fire as it delved in her burning flower. I absorbed her juices and tasted her flesh. I was so turned on I was afraid that I was capable of cumming without her touching me at all, like it had happened the last time.

Her fingers were wandering again through my locks unconsciously urging me to continue. And I did…

I kept kissing her and dragging my tongue faster and faster in her wet paths. The more I continued the more she moaned and sighed. The muffled sensual sounds that escaped her assured me how much she enjoyed what I was doing to her.

I had grabbed her buttocks firmly with my hands and I wasn't going to stop until she had reached completion. Every once in a while she lifted her feet off the floor and plastered her body to me, her hands had pushed my head on her, now relaxed and tugged softly on my locks. I pressed my face deeper and let my tongue run fast along her sensitive place. With circular movements, fast and slow, with little bites, I heard her surrender sensually while her moans turned into mewls.

Until I suddenly felt her climax on my face. Her tremors flooded her body, her voice sounded loudly from her bosom and her velvet flesh around my tongue almost shuddered and throbbed pushing me to my limits.

I didn't stop. On the contrary, I pressed her on my mouth making her writhe with pleasure, and only when she started to relax I slowly withdrew. I left only a last kiss already dreaming of the next time I would do that and then I pulled my head from under her skirt. Her hands didn't hold me anymore. I think that what she experienced had been so strong that in a way her senses had been lulled to some kind of trance.

I took out my handkerchief and dabbed my face and then I sat next to Bella who looked exhausted. I pulled her in my arms and tenderly caressed her face.

"Are you alright?" I asked her. Then her eyes fell on me. Sweetness was painted on her face.

"I have no words to describe it even if I wanted to. I should be ashamed." she said blushing again. "But I'm not."

"There is no reason to be ashamed. You're going to be my wife. And we're still at the beginning." I tenderly caressed her face.

"I know. And every time I want more." Her look became pleading.

Then she spontaneously pressed her lips on my neck and her fingers trailed the length of my chest. I wasn't sure what exactly she was trying to do.

"Bella" I said softly but I couldn't find the right words to stop her.

And she suddenly caught me unprepared when her hands touched my still erect member. I caught her hands and tried to stop her.

"Let me, Edward. Please." she begged and I felt like melting with her pleas. "Let me give you pleasure." she continued.

"Show me what I must do." she said as she continued caressing me through the fabric.

"You don't have to do that, Bella." I was lying. I was dying for her touch.

"No, I have to." she insisted. "I want to please you the way you pleased me."

I'm not sure if the reason she talked me into it was because no way could I stand staying with her in there any longer so aroused, or because I saw it in her eyes that she really wanted to do it and she was enjoying it. Either way I was even more aroused with the way she was begging.

And when she finally started unbuttoning my pants I didn't resist. I didn't stop her. I let her do it. She spontaneously passed her fingertips over the tip of my erection. I moaned softly. I couldn't help it.

"See, you need my care." she said, as if I needed a reason to be persuaded. "Little Edward needs me." I couldn't help laughing listening to her words.

"Bella you just shot down my self-confidence." I told her. "_Little_ Edward?" I asked. "You find him little?"

"Compared to you, yes." she shrugged. "Although I must admit that he is very hard and strong." She swallowed and I got even more aroused.

Then she wrapped her fingers around it as I had showed her the last time and I shivered. She repeated the movement along my sex, as if someone had taught her.

"Tell me what you dream at night." she demanded. My turn had come and there was no way out.

"What you're doing now." I said.

"Just that? You're lying to me. You have to tell me to know what to do." she insisted.

"I'll show you." I told her, just like she had told me earlier. I took her hand in my own and I indicated the right move. She immediately repeated it a few times and I pursed my lips.

"Is it good like that?" she asked searching in my eyes for the answer.

"It's great" I admitted and let my head fall until it touched the tufted lined seat of the carriage.

Her movements continued faster repeating and I moaned contented. I wanted more naturally but I didn't dare ask for it.

"Edward…" Bella said hesitantly and bit her lips. "Show me what else I can do, I can offer it."

Of course being inexperienced didn't mean she was stupid. But I couldn't ask of her what I had in mind.

"You don't have to do anything more, Bella, really."

"Why are you lying?" She asked me with an honest look. Then she pressed her lips on my chest. "Let me get to know you Edward. Show me and make me the perfect partner for you".

Her argument didn't leave me unaffected. If I somewhat slowly educated her by the time we got married she would be ready and prepared for a lot more.

I thought a lot about what I was about to utter, for fear of sounding vulgar.

"Have you ever eaten an ice cream on a very hot day?" I asked. "And while it's melting you don't want to waste a single drop?" I added.

She looked at me questioningly but she immediately understood my meaning.

"Really? Would he like that?" she asked me and her enthusiasm was a pleasant surprise.

"A lot!" I sincerely admitted.

I hadn't finished my sentence before Bella had kneeled before me. I wasn't sure if I could watch the display. I was afraid that I was so aroused I could cum just by watching her. I closed my eyes but I was thinking I should probably give her some instructions.

I felt her tongue on the tip of my erection and successive tremors tore through my body. Just like I had told her, she treated my member like a popsicle … I wanted to laugh but I couldn't. Because, hell, she did it so well.

She swirled her tongue around it and then she went lower and came back up, real slow, again and again…

I moaned, loudly this time, and she lifted her head to look at me. She was searching my eyes for more instructions but I was too afraid to encourage her to do more. My need, though, was especially imperative. I sighed and decided to speak up.

"Would you like to taste him?" I asked her timidly. She nodded 'yes' right away.

Then she leaned again and did what I suggested. She slowly took me in her mouth until I felt I was getting lost inside it. She twirled her tongue around and almost sucked me. I sighed deeply. She was much better than she gave herself credit for. She was exceptional for an inexperienced, sexually untrained girl. I only had to complete her education showing exactly what she had to do now with her mouth.

I grabbed her head lightly and with my movements I showed her exactly the way to do it. Bella responded immediately. She started bobbing her head up and down my swollen sex which I felt growing even more as she continued. She pressed her lips around it and I heard her own contented sighs.

Spontaneously my hands pushed her head forcibly on me and she reacted like she was on fire. She was driving me crazy with her mouth, her tongue and her teeth, sucking me sensually and giving me immeasurable pleasure.

My fantasies paled compared to what I was experiencing. I didn't dare open my eyes and look at the display. Just the fact that my innocent fiancée enjoyed pleasuring me that way was enough to arouse me to no end. If I made the mistake of looking I would come right way at that exact moment, in her mouth and I didn't want that to happen, no way.

I tried too hard to control myself and she went on at the same pace. I moaned and sighed and I just knew that I couldn't take it for much longer. I had sunk inside that wet hot mouth that haunted my dreams. Bella was so much more than a repressed fantasy. I wanted her to satisfy me this way forever. And we were just at the beginning ….

Her lips were tightening around me her fingers caressed me and her tongue run on the most private parts of my manhood. I sighed once again and pressed her head onto me. Uncontrollably, she continued at an even faster pace until I knew I didn't have a choice. I made her leave her spot before it was too late.

I lifted her and pressed her on me, in my arms, relieving myself on my own at the end. I hastily took my handkerchief and covered myself. I had to be careful not to soil her. And like that I found release while she did her best to help me spreading small kisses on my chest.

She participated so ideally in all this and she made me lose my mind. I squeezed her with all my might as I came and the relief was earth-shuttering.

I fell to the back with force and stayed there to regain my strength. Bella lay on my chest drawing small circles on me with her fingers. How I wished to know her thoughts! I was afraid I had gone too far with all this.

"I'm sorry." I said at last. "I was swept away and I shouldn't have been."

"Why are you saying that?" She wondered wistfully. "Have I done something wrong? Wasn't I good?" How could I be such a fool…I had managed to hurt her because she reached to the wrong conclusions. I had to explain exactly what I meant.

-"Bella," I said taking her hands in mine. "Don't think something like that ever again, not even as a joke. You were wonderful!" I said and lifted her chin with my finger to make her look me in the eye.

"Really?" She asked wistfully.

"I don't know how to explain it to you, but you push me to my limits." I admitted.

"Then I'm sorry." she said and lowered her eyes.

"Don't apologize for something you do naturally. And it's not your fault. I'm the one who can't control myself."

"I don't want you to repress yourself. Show me more, show me everything!" she demanded.

"Don't rush," I tried to calm her. "We'll have a lot of time for you to learn everything."

"I can't wait until then." she complained.

"Me neither. But we don't have a choice."

We stayed there embracing for a while without saying anything more. We kissed for some time until I heard sounds from the outside and after a while the carriage took off. Bella was almost scared.

"What's going on?" she asked me.

"Don't be afraid. It's just time we went back." I had asked Jacob to keep a certain schedule. I was afraid that I'd forget myself and indeed I had lost any sense of time.

"When are we meeting again alone?" Bella asked while trying to fix the skirt of her dress.

"I don't know." I answered and I was telling the truth. I didn't think Rosalie would be willing to cover for us frequently. And to tell the truth, it wasn't something that could be repeated often. We were bound to arouse suspicion.

"Edward, please." Bella said pleadingly.

"Patience" I said and I was trying to persuade myself rather than her with those words.

Then I tried to help her with her corset even though I was sure I hadn't tightened it right.

"Don't worry about it. I'll ask Rosalie to do it." she anticipated me. I nodded.

I buttoned her dress and tied her ribbon. Her cheeks now had a pink flush. She was more daring than I imagined and most importantly she was satisfied now. I hoped she could sleep peacefully tonight. But that probably would not last. Her desire would flare again soon. So would mine.

I tried to chase those thoughts off my mind and started to button my own clothes. And suddenly Bella hugged me with all her might and hid her face in the base of my neck as if she was trying to keep my memory inside her, as if she was filling her lungs with my scent.

I did the same. I took a deep breath immersing my face in her hair. Orange blossoms… all my dreams had that smell now.

"Edward, I love you." Bella said with a firm voice and I froze on the spot incapable of reaction. My own feelings were very strong too. I wanted Bella more than everything and I was sure that I loved her too in my own way. I couldn't keep it from her and not confess it.

"I love you too." I said and I hugged her more, even tighter.

She raised her head to look at me and her eyes were full of tears. I passed my fingers from the corners of her eyes and dabbed them.

"Shouldn't I say so?" I asked her.

"What are you talking about? Of course I wanted you to tell me. I needed you to tell me…I'm just moved because my happiness is so great…" She softly bit her lips.

"Go rest now and don't think about anything." I told her and hugged her again.

"Edward I promise you I'll do my best to set tonight the date for our engagement. I'll talk to my father about it."

I gave her a last goodbye kiss and after she had put her shawl on I opened the door for her. I escorted her outside and then she ran towards Rosalie's carriage. I was still standing by the door when she turned to me and blew me a kiss. Then she got in and I continued watching until the carriage got away and was lost in the darkness.

**Bella**** POV**

I went inside flushed as I was and Rosalie helped me sit beside her. Her sharp eyes pierced me from head to toes.

"How do I look?" I asked trying to fix my clothing.

"I can't say you look hideous." she said off-handedly.

"I think I need a little help with this." I said, pointing at my corset.

Rose said nothing as she pulled me near her and unbuttoned my dress to fix my corset. She squeezed me so tight I thought I was going to suffocate.

"Rose, easy!" I almost screeched.

"What in the world you were doing in there?" she asked insolently.

Of course I wasn't planning to tell her in detail. Since she was asking, thought, in that way, I would answer her accordingly.

"What do you do when you're alone with Emmett?"

"It's not the same Bella." she answered seriously.

"Why isn't it the same?" I demanded to know.

Rose didn't answer. She buttoned my dress with light moves and then I turned and looked her in the eyes.

"I don't mean to argue with you, Bella. And I was wrong to ask. It's none of my business. I told you earlier what I had to say."

I nodded my head indicating my agreement.

We almost didn't talk anymore. We were lost each one in her own thoughts. But when we were nearing the house, just before we were there, Rose spontaneously took my hands. "I hope you know what you're doing Bella."

"I love him, Rose, and he loves me too. That reason is good enough for me." I said with sincerity.

"I hope it is." she assented.

I hid the things Edward had given me underneath my shawl and got inside the house quickly. I went straight to my room and put them under my pillow. After I had safeguarded my treasures I went to the dining room to meet the rest of my family who were there for dinner which probably was reaching its end.

My mother asked me if I had fun and I started relating a gusher of lies about my outing with Rosalie. In my elation I had forgotten to talk about it with Rose so we would say the same if asked.

I was going to write her a letter explaining the places we had supposedly visited and I would send it to her with Angela by the next morning. They asked me if we had dinner and I answered affirmatively, lying of course, but I didn't care the least about food at the moment.

I had experienced so many new and wonderful things I couldn't think about anything else. But that was not the right time. I had to talk to my father without fail. I asked him to meet, the two of us alone in his office to discuss something. I suppose Charlie was a little surprised at this request of mine but accepted, with great perplexity, of course.

Lauren brought us tea, and Charlie, after arranging his papers, cleared his throat and started.

"So, Bella, I'm listening."

"Well," I said hesitantly. "I wanted to talk to you about the matter of my engagement."

"What do you want to discuss about it, Bella? I was under the impression that those matters are cared for by your mother."

"They are," I agreed. "But I have the feeling that the whole thing is drawing to no end with no particular reason."

"You mean you came here to complain about delays? What can I do about it? Those are women's matters and I'm not interfering." he complained.

"I'm asking for nothing more than setting a specific date." I answered. "If we keep preparing just like that I'm afraid that every time something is going to come up and we'll postpone it to no end. And you know I'm not much for extravagance and splurge." I added the last part on purpose because I knew Charlie didn't care about those things either. He too found them unnecessary.

"I see your point but I still don't like interfering with Renee, Bella. Why don't you discuss it with her?"

"I have already discussed it. She told me to wait until Madame Pernel visits us to design my dress."

"Good call." Charlie answered lighting a cigar. The smoke irritated me but I couldn't forbid my father to smoke.

"The appointment with Madame Pernel is tomorrow. I will demand she has the dress ready in twenty days at latest. So I think we can set the date in about a month from now." I continued undeterred.

"What if she can't have it ready in so short a time?"

"Then I'll contact someone else, another modiste." I said simply shrugging. I was determined.

Charlie got up from his chair and made the round, pensive.

"So, what you actually want from me is to give you permission to set the date."

"Exactly."

"I wonder…" said Charlie, looking me in the eye. "Does Edward have something to do with this? I mean, is he the one who made you ask for something like that?"

I wasn't going to lie to my father.

"It's about both of us. We discussed it and agreed we have to set a date. I find it stupid to postpone it with no good reason. Moreover, it's ridiculous that he has to visit me under so strict supervision." I have no idea where I got the courage to say such things.

"So? You want to meet alone? Is that the reason you demand to set a date for the engagement?"

"I don't demand anything." I said with resolve. "It's more of a request than a demand. I only want to see Edward a little more freely. Furthermore, how am I to get to know him better if mom is always present at all our meetings? And since we need to be officially engaged to go out together I want to be through with all this."

I think I had told everything and in a much more demanding manner than proper.

Charlie didn't speak for a while but kept looking at me, while trying to find what to tell me. He seemed to change his mind back and forth about what he would say.

"Alright Bella" he finally said as if surrendering. "I will let Mr. Masen know tomorrow that we set the date a month from today at the end of November. Also you are allowed from now on to take walks with Edward in our garden without your mother's supervision. I hope that satisfies you and shows good intention on my part." He tried to keep his tone grave but failed.

I was so enthusiastic I flew out my chair and ran to his arms.

"But the matters of dresses and Renee are your responsibility, Bella. I can't do anything about those." he stressed in a merry tone.

"Don't worry! I'll take care of that myself!" I assured him.

And since the discussion with my father was over I prepared to get out of his office absolutely happy. I had made it! But when I touched the handle of the door he stopped me.

"Just a moment" he said and I stopped in place.

"Bella, remember that I put my trust in you." He looked at me meaningfully and I wasn't really sure what he wanted to tell me with those words.

I nodded hoping my blush wouldn't give me away.

"Go rest now." he advised and I followed his advice. I didn't want to talk about such things anymore because I was put in a difficult position. I had already told my father more than I could ever say.

I went straight to my room and Angela came then to help me undress and prepare for bed. She undressed me, bathed me and in the end she undid my hair and started combing it.

She asked hesitantly about my secret date. I had filled her in about my plans earlier.

"Angela, I'm really happy." was the only thing I said. I couldn't utter anything more. I wasn't ashamed about the things I had done with Edward, but those were things I couldn't share with anybody. They were personal and private. They should remain strictly between me and my beloved. Otherwise, they were in peril of losing their worth.

Then I wrote hastily the letter to Rosalie and instructed Angela to deliver it in her hands the next morning.

I went to bed and sleep came almost immediately. But it was a sleep full of sensual and erotic dreams. Dreams where everything I had experienced inside that carriage replayed from the start.

* * *

**A/N: Well what do you think? Did you liked that chapter? Let me know, the only thing you have to do is to push the review button! ;)**** If I have more reviews I promise to update soon… (and this time I mean it!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: ****I do not own Twilight. This characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Hello again to everyone! I would like to thank very, very much my dearest friend 'Perla' who translated the chapter. A huge hug to 'imwithemmett' for the edit. Girls you rock and I ****truly thank you for your help. One more time I would like to thank all of you that you add my story to your favorites and your alerts. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

_Dedicated with lots of love to Lizet, Mina and Angélique that filled my life with beautiful colors._

**Colorful rainbows**

**Bella's POV**

Lizet Pernel, the famous French seamstress, and her helpers had been in my living room for some time now, taking measurements and making notes. Angela served the tea and freshly baked cookies, but I was very stressed as I needed to find a way to make her finish the dress as soon as possible.

"Well, let us now talk about the fabric, dearest Bella" she said in her light French accent as she added a lump of sugar into her teacup. She stirred her drink lightly turning to Mina, one of her helpers. Mina had dark brown hair and the most delicate figure I had ever seen following Madame Pernel who of course was the impersonation of a French fashion model. She was slim, well proportioned, with emerald eyes and sensual lips. She carried herself in this special way that made one feel she came straight from Paris.

Lizet's second helper, Angélique, was more reserved and seemed to talk only when necessary. However, I had realized she did most of the work. Lizet was the one in charge, Mina took care of their public relations and Angélique was the fastest needle. I wondered if I should approach Angélique in order to get my dress completed faster.

"How about something in a deep blue color Miss Swan?" Mina asked.

I thought about it momentarily but blue seemed somewhat exaggerated. I wondered what color Edward would prefer. I had never thought of asking him and now it was too late.

-"Bella, child," Rene shook me out of my daydreaming. "Miss Mina asked you a question."

"I don't know what color I would like, really" I shrugged. "Could we perhaps have a direct look at the fabrics?"

"Miss Swan", Lizet said in her strict business tone, "we have so many fabrics and, as you can understand, it was impossible for us to have them all brought here. We made a choice of those we thought would suit your desires, but before we show them to you it would be preferable for you to give us a guideline of what you have in mind".

"What do you think would suit me best?" I asked Lizet in an attempt to flatter her.

She studied me carefully and putting down her teaspoon she said.

"Something white, definitely white" and turned to Mina for confirmation.

"White with gems embroidered on it" Mina added with a smile.

For some unknown reason I started liking this description.

"Ice-white that looks like silver." A self-satisfied smile had started forming on Lizet's lips.

"And long gloves from the same material," Angélique's voice was heard.

"And shoes hand-decorated with the same fabric and gem stones" Mina's sweet voice made me shiver.

Alice started clapping her hands next to me, and my mother seemed pleased. As for myself…I'd never thought there would be a day that I would feel so ecstatic about a dress. To be honest, it was other kinds of thoughts that were going through my mind at that moment. Edward's hands, sliding on the silver-white fabric, touching the gemstones and then my skin. His palms squeezing me and his head going under my skirt. His fingertips dragging on me as he moves the material and his lips ready to meet my…

"Bella!" My mother's voice made me jump spilling the hot tea on me.

"Ouch!" I cried and Angela ran to wipe me and dry me off.

"For heaven's sake, where is that mind of yours?" Rene was looking at me in a somewhat fierce way now.

"I am sorry mother. I was trying to imagine the dress from the descriptions," I said and smiled as politely as I could.

"Oh, my dear Bella, believe me, your imagination cannot reach the masterpiece I will create just for you". Madame Pernel was surely very confident about herself and rightly so. She made wonderful gowns that everybody talked about.

"In that case, could I have a look at this fabric now?" I asked.

"Of course," said Mina and stood up. Angélique followed her out of the living room.

"I hope it will meet your expectations" said Lizet. Alice next to me was nervously tapping her foot on the floor.

"I want my dress made by Madame Pernel too" my sister demanded.

"This is not possible, my child." Thankfully Rene's answer made my heart return to its place. "Madame Pernel must concentrate on Bella's dress. If we order more gowns from her she will need more time to make them".

"How unfair!" Alice complained.

"I promise that when it will be your turn to get engaged, we will have Madame Pernel make your dress too". My mother's promise didn't do much to fix my sister's spoiled mood.

A few minutes later Mina and Angélique entered the room holding the most beautiful, magnificent material I had ever set eyes upon in my life. It was exactly as Lizet had described it, ice-white with a silver tinge. It was definitely dazzling and I could just see Edward's look when he saw me in it. I immediately felt my stomach burn and I flushed.

"What do you think, Miss Swan? Do you like it?" asked Lizet.

"It is more than I expected" I replied truthfully. "I don't just like it, I am enchanted by it" I admitted.

Rene nodded in agreement and Alice wrinkled up her nose. I was getting tired of my sister's childish behavior.

"Wait until you see it completed" Mina added. We will decorate it with crystals that will draw everyone's eyes. The whole town will be talking about this gown and your engagement, Miss Swan." Mina's fresh smile was contagious. I was so excited!

"Perfect. Let us now look at some designs, although I think I know what would compliment your figure best" said Lizet and took some sketch designs out of her briefcase.

"Oh, but finally! What will happen with my dress?" Alice jumped in.

"Alice!" said Rene in a strict voice, "one more word along those lines and you will go straight to your room." Deep inside I was saddened because Alice had lost her privilege at the moment. However, since it was I who was getting engaged I had the right, for once, to get all the attention. I would have to talk to Alice about this later on.

It didn't take us long to decide on the shape of the dress. Lizet suggested a design that, I too, agreed that would suit my figure. I was not really curvaceous, one could say I was rather thin, and this dress would make me look a bit "fuller". Its cut would be such that it would flatter my hips and my waist. I especially liked the sleeves and the neckline. It was exactly what I needed.

Lizet was taking notes and after studying them for a minute she announced excited:

"It will be ready in a month Miss Swan."

The blood inside my veins froze and I almost choked on my tongue.

"A whole month?" I asked in shock.

"Oh, it is quite a fast timeline. It would normally take two, but your mother made me understand you are in a bit of a hurry so I will have to delay some of my other orders".

"Madame Pernel," I said as seriously as I could, "I need this dress at the latest in twenty days from today!" I noticed my mother was giving me murderous looks now. I knew that perhaps my way was insulting the seamstress but that wasn't my intention. I was in a hurry, such a hurry, because sooner or later something inside me would explode if I didn't get to see Edward alone on a daily basis. I wasn't prepared to negotiate this any further!

"I can't make it so soon' Madame Pernel said and she didn't look happy to negotiate this, but this was a dress that could be made by no other person.

Damn it, damn it…I desperately needed to have that dress made in twenty days.

"If it is a matter of money" I said stubbornly but Lizet cut me off.

"Miss Swan, please stop insulting me. The gown will cost a certain price and you are not going to buy my time by offering my more money. You are not my only customer, you know." Lizet was getting angry and this wasn't a good sign. Mina and Angélique were silent. It seemed like this was one of those times that Lizet was making all the decisions by herself without being influenced by anyone.

"Mother, shall we offer the ladies some of that orange liqueur you make?" I asked in a sweet voice.

"Yes, of course" answered Rene surprised that I turned the discussion around to that and she got ready to give Angela the order.

"Mother, why don't you go to the kitchen to prepare it yourself? You know they usually don't sieve it very well". Rene pushed her lips together but said nothing more and got up.

"Excuse me," was the only thing she said and got out of the room. Maybe she had realized I wanted to be left alone with the seamstress and her girls. I couldn't care less.

"Alice," I said then, "why don't you bring from your room that gown design you were showing me yesterday? We can show it to Madame Pernel so she can give us her opinion. She may even suggest some suitable fabric for it." I knew that Alice didn't need to hear anything more. She was already headed for her bedroom.

At last, I had made it. As soon as we were left alone in the room I started talking as fast as I could.

"Madame Pernel, I apologize for being so pushy but if you manage to have this dress ready in twenty days, my fiancé and I will be so grateful to you". Lizet looked at me puzzled.

"I don't seem to understand you, Miss Swan" said Lizet.

"We are restricted by our families that don't allow us to meet in public until we are engaged to be married. We only get to see each other behind closed doors under supervision," I tried to explain quickly. "This is why our engagement must take place soon, very soon".

"Lizet' Mina jumped up and looked at her in the eyes.

"Mina, I cannot. You know that Mrs. Stanley will have me hanged if I don't deliver her dress on the promised date.

"Come now, she will do absolutely nothing to you. We will come up with a cute little lie, say Pier was late in sending us over the fabric from France, and that will be it."

"Oh, I don't know…" said Lizet but she looked ready to give in.

"Please, Madame Pernel, I beg you" I added.

"Lizet, it wouldn't be so bad to try and help a couple in love. Besides, I never did like this Stanley woman. Let alone the fact that she will have us re-sewing all the time. She keeps finding faults where they don't exist…" Angélique said bitterly.

"Don't worry, Miss Swan," said Mina coming close to me as she took hold of my hands. "Your dress will be ready for a final fitting in twenty days. I myself will embroider the crystals on it and will stay up all night if I need to".

"I wouldn't want to put you in such trouble, Miss Mina" I said shamefully.

"Don't mention it! It will be no trouble at all! Now that I think of it, do they really never allow to you meet alone, ever?" She asked seriously and looking me deep in the eyes.

"Never," I said miserably

"In that case, you should come to our atelier for your fittings. We will say that it is necessary for the outcome that you come there," she said and winked at me. I wasn't sure I understood what she meant.

"Mina! Do you have any sense of what you are getting yourself into?" Madame Pernel wasn't in agreement with this plan.

"Come on, Lizet. Are you forgetting our own naughty games?" The three of them laughed as though they were sharing a common little secret.

"What if someone were to find out?"

"No-one will find out, Miss Swan" Mina said and looked at me seriously.

"I hope your fiancé is trustworthy".

"Oh, yes, don't worry. Edward is totally trustworthy," I said and played with my fingers nervously.

"I am sure he is!" said Mina while nodding her head full of insinuations. I flushed again and the door that opened that very moment saved me. Mother brought drinks for all of us and I downed mine in one go trying to control the hot flush that was taking over me.

Edward and myself in a fashion atelier? That was…on one hand, deep inside I was feeling ashamed of myself but on the other, not knowing how it was possible, I felt desire rise inside me. I forced myself to stop thinking about this, as in a few hours' time Edward would be coming over for his regular visit and it would be impossible to hold myself in control.

I had convinced Charlie to let us stroll around the gardens without supervision, but the garden didn't offer us too many options.

"Well?" asked Rene, "What did you end up at?"

"Madame Pernel" I butted in "looked at her timetable again and she now believes she can have the dress ready in twenty days"

"Yes" added Lizet. "It looks like we will make it after all" she looked at Mina with a meaningful look but the latter didn't seem shaken by it. She just looked at her with an angelic innocent smile.

"Very well, then" said Rene. "Now we can send out the invitations. Charlie was very adamant about that last night" she said and looked at me.

"Good" I said and tried to shake my anxiety off because more-or-less my mother had begun to figure out what was going on.

This meeting ended when Alice showed up with the perfect dress design in her hands. Lizet could not make it for her, but she suggested a warm yellow fabric and recommended another seamstress that she knew of. Alice agreed, almost satisfied, and Rene promised to pay her a visit soon so that she would start working on their gowns.

**Edward's POV**

I couldn't tell what had happened before my visiting Bella that day, but from the moment I set foot in her house it was obvious that my fiancée was soaring in clouds of happiness. Could it be that she was still ecstatic after what had taken place the previous day? I had a feeling this was not the case.

My visit started in the usual typical manner like every day until then. I was playing the piano, Bella was sitting next to me listening to my music and Rene sat on her sofa looking through fashion magazines instead of cross-stitching like she used to. In any case, her looking at dresses seemed like a good sign to me. Could that mean that they had started preparing for the engagement party? Bella had promised me that she would do her best to get things going at a faster pace.

A couple of Sonatas and a few cookies later, Bella got up next to me which was surprising. She never left my side until it was time for me to go. She rang the little bell and Angela turned up.

"Angela, bring our coats. Edward and I will take a walk in the gardens," Bella declared and I was left speechless. Not only because this was what I least expected, but more with Bella's nerve. Bella usually never spoke out and never refused anything she was told to do. This was a changed Bella! I don't know where this had come from but she seemed quite determined.

Rene gave us a searching look but said nothing. She let out a sigh and kept looking at the fashion pages in front of her. Alice turned up with more dress designs for her mother.

The maid followed Bella's orders and brought my jacket and Bella's coat. It wasn't nighttime yet but the weather was definitely chilly.

Bella took my hand and pulled me out with her. I followed her without any resistance. I was already getting stiff just with the thought that we would be on our own even for just a little while.

"What's all this?" I asked her once we were out and walked quickly by the rose bushes.

"I convinced Charlie to let us have a stroll in the garden every day without supervision!" she said with excitement and kept pulling me.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"You will see! It's a surprise!" she said then turned around and winked at me.

The Bella I knew had slowly started to transform into another Bella and if it could ever be possible, I liked her even more. Her courage and excitement drove me crazy, not to mention her response to my sexual calling. I'd better not start thinking about this now.

Fortunately, the Swans' garden was quite large and once we turned behind the apple trees we headed for the little kiosk that stood there. Once we sat down on the bench Bella threw herself into my arms.

"Are you certain no one is looking at us?" I asked her.

"Absolutely, I spoke with Charlie last night and he gave me his word. Also, I have Angela keeping an eye on my mother," she said and burst out laughing.

"I can't believe you did something like this. I hardly recognize you," I said laughing too.

"Oh, but I can't stand this prison any more. I have more wonderful news to tell you, I don't know where to start."

"Why don't you try the start" I said and touched her lips with mine.

"If you do that again, I will not be able to talk to you about anything" she said and responded to my kiss.

She quickly told me about the gown she had ordered and how she had managed to convince the seamstress to have it ready in twenty day's time. This way our engagement could take place in a month. It still seemed like a long time to me but at least this was some progress. Had I left things to take their toll, nobody knew how much longer this would take.

What impressed me even more was the discussion Bella had had with the dressmaker and her helpers.

"You'll visit me there when I go for my fittings!" she said soaring in happiness.

"Yes, but what about your mother? Won't she want to escort you?"

"I'll find a way out, don't worry. I'll have Alice drive her crazy with her own dress. I can arrange my fittings the same days and hours as their own. In any case, I don't know what else I'll come up with but I will manage to go on my own".

"Your cunning mind is scaring me, my love" I admitted and laughed.

"Do you really mean it?" she asked biting her lips.

"Hey what's gotten into you now?" I lifted her chin up with my finger and made her look into my eyes.

"I don't know, the things I am feeling are beyond myself," she complained.

"Bella, there is nothing wrong about you wanting me" I said in a very serious and honest tone. "Not wanting me would be the bad and wrong thing" I tried to relax her.

"What about you, Edward? Do _you_ want _me_?" she asked waiting for my answer desperately.

"More than you can think of" I assured her.

"Show me" she demanded

"What? Where? Here?" she was really scaring me now.

"Yes" She said and touched my cheek with her lips. She rubbed them along my chin and let out a sigh.

"Bella, this place…" but I didn't have a chance to complete my sentence. Without me realizing her hands had found their way to my arousal.

"Oh…." She said closing her eyes and biting her lips. This image of her just made me even hotter. "I don't know what is happening to me" she admitted with closed eyes. "I don't know who I am any more, but I do know that I constantly want you".

It seemed I had definitely corrupted my fiancée. I should be proud of myself. Isn't this what I've wanted from the start? It definitely was, but the place and time weren't on my side. I took hold of her hands and tried to take them off me.

"Bella, you have to be a little more patient" I tried to control the tremor in my voice.

"I can't wait" she said stubbornly, closing her fingers around mine trapping my hands. Then she pulled them towards her body and placed them on her breasts.

My arousal was at its limit. I had started wondering what my life would be like with this woman after our wedding. If both of us only had one thing on our minds, we would end up spending most of our time on certain activities only. I had a feeling this would be great.

For now I had to deal with my hot aroused fiancée who had dragged me out here seeming ready for everything and my unbearable hard on that felt unable to obey any thoughts of reason.

"Bella, we can't do this here and now" I had no arguments and was ready to give in but I had to try.

"Yes we can. No one will see or hear anything, trust me" she said and as I sat on the bench she lifted her body and sat on me the way she had done inside the carriage the day before.

"Bella…." I said breathless

"Tell me, Edward, tell me that you want me" she commanded me.

"I want you, I want you like crazy" I admitted.

"Then show me," she said and brought her hands back to my arousal. She caressed me over my clothes, her fingers drawing a hot line along my hard on.

She then sat higher on my lap unbuttoning my trousers. He slid her hand inside and her fingers touched my flesh. She wrapped her hand around me and I thought I would explode. I moaned and put my head on her shoulder. I heard her sigh and I knew she was just as aroused as I was. I lowered my hand to the hem of her dress sliding my fingers to the top of her thigh. I stroked her lightly while her own fingers were stroking my sex. I lifted my head and searched for her lips. I kissed her hard and passionately plunging my tongue deep inside her mouth. I had never done this so intensely with Bella before. Yet the way she had initiated all this drove me crazy. She acted like she had taken control and was ready for everything. She could not imagine how much I struggled to resist making her mine every time we came so close.

I tried to get my self control back and reminded myself that I was the teacher and she the student. I taught her and she was mine, all mine. She was ready to give herself to me because she wanted me, because she desired me. Damn it….These thoughts weren't helping. They only made me harder and made me want to cum on her hand. How was it possible that such a little hand brought me to my limits?

I deepened our kiss and Bella kept responding, pleasing me. I dragged my fingers on her hip and with slow round motions got to where her underwear fabric started. I momentarily passed my fingers over the center of her womanhood and a deep moan left her lips.

"Edward…." She said breathlessly and for a moment she stopped her caress. That was enough to make me want to drive her insane. I wanted to make her cum that very moment. It was time I took the control back into my own hands.

"What do you want Bella?" I asked. "Tell me what you want," and I passed my fingers quickly over the fabric taking care not to touch her skin but it was so hard. I could not repeat this many more times as I wanted to touch her so badly. Her moisture had seeped through the lace and I felt a strong spasm on my organ. Bella felt this and opened her eyes to look at me.

"What was that?" she asked shocked. I couldn't hold back my laughing.

"I want you that much," I said, "you are the one doing that". I loved raising her self esteem higher. "It wants to be inside you," I whispered in her ear and felt her heartbeat go faster.

"Edward, I…." She said

"Shhhh," I put my free had over her mouth. "But not yet, not just yet," I said and gave in. Pulling the lace aside I ran my fingers over her hot moist flesh. Bella moaned and tightened her hand around my manhood.

"Let me please you now" I told her and better supported her body on me.

My fingers were now running circles over her sensitive flesh. Her sighs drowned on my neck and her breathing was short and fast.

"Oh, Edward…" she said my name slowly and breathlessly.

I dragged my lips over her sensitive skin. On her neck, her cheek and finally I took her earlobe between my teeth.

"You still have so many things to learn, my little Bella" I whispered in her ear. My fingers kept tormenting her picking [taking] up their speed. She slowly started trembling in my arms and this aroused me even more. I heard her moan, crying out my name while she completely gave herself up. She wrapped her hands around my neck and pressed her body onto mine in an attempt to find release.

"Yes…." She said and went limp in my arms. I stroked her hair and put my face in it to inhale my favorite scent, orange blossoms. After a couple of minutes and having regained her strength she raised her head and looked me deep in the eyes.

"You are not a fair player" she said frowning.

"Why?" I asked raising my brow.

"We are not done yet" she said and with determination stuck her hand inside my trousers again. I had hoped she would have no more strength to carry this on or that at least she would give up being outside in the cold in a garden kiosk. As it turned out, I still had things to discover about Bella Swan.

Above all she was a stubborn girl that didn't want to lose. She was the master of herself and liked to surrender only when she chose to. I couldn't count the number of erotic scenes that went through my mind that moment. I knew now that I liked Bella just because she was herself. Besides her looks that turned me on and apart from her innocence and ignorance that excited my male ego, there were other things I liked about her. Her character and personality drew me in the same way. I wanted this woman to be totally mine forever. She was definitely mine.

Those thoughts in combination with her caresses had brought me to my limits not that I needed much to get to this point. After our time together in the carriage yesterday there was no more reason to self satisfy rushes and passion was already mounting up inside me.

Our lips got together like a moment ago and the hot kiss sent a warm wave directly to my hardness.

"Edward, would you like me to get on my knees and….." on hearing her forming her question, just the image taking shape in my mind was enough. I came with her fingers around my manhood wrapping and unwrapping up and down. Thankfully she didn't stop when my fluids wet us both. I kept our kiss going hoping that I hadn't scared her. Then I pulled my lips away and touched her forehead with mine breathless. Her hand was now still but she didn't pull it away.

"I am sorry about that," I said and searched my pocket for my handkerchief.

"Do not apologize, my love" she told me tenderly and kissed me again.

"Bella, I…."

"I don't want you to feel bad about anything. I love you and I love it when we are together as I love the things we do" she said honestly, "it is just that…"

"Just that?" I asked anxiously

"What is this?" she asked moving her fingers on my relieved organ covered by my fluids.

"This is what happens when I cum," I said trying to explain it in a simple way.

"Why doesn't it happen to me?"

"It happens to a lesser extent. When you cum you are even wetter." I guess I should show her this one day.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, really"

"Until now, the only thing I thought happened to me was rainbows" she said shrugging.

"Rainbows?" I said and then burst out laughing

"Yes…" she said with a sigh. "Colorful rainbows."

"When exactly does this happen to you?"

"Do you not remember? I told you the other time. It is when….when I reach the end, I see all the colors of the rainbow in front of me" Her face was lit up and her cheeks had that wonderful rosy color.

"I think that is a most original definition!" I said and smiled. I finally managed to find the handkerchief, pulled her little hand out and wiped it lightly. I felt somehow bad about this.

"Why does this happen, though?' she asked again looking me in the eyes. I suppose I should further explain things to her.

"This is necessary for us to have a baby one day," I finally said, hoping that she would understand what I meant. Yet, her face had the most shocked look I had seen on her. "What? I didn't think you believed that babies are being delivered by the stork, did you?" I guess I laughed a bit harder than I should.

"No, I mean, but…" she seemed even more confused now. "Could you explain it a bit better to me?"

"When the time comes, OK?" I guess it would have been a mistake to do this now, since we hadn't taken things any further.

"Yes, even though I think I understand, more or less," she finally said and bit her lip.

"Then let me show you when the right time comes." I hugged her close and then realized that the sun was already hidden and night was falling on us.

"We'd better get back, Rene will start looking for us if we don't go back soon."

"Yes," she agreed but seemed concerned about something.

"What is it?" I asked searching deep in her eyes. "You scare me when I feel you are hiding something from me."

"It isn't that" she hurried to explain. "It is just that sometimes I feel so little next to you," she said with narrowing eyes.

"Don't ever say that again" I stopped her. "You are worthy of me, Bella. If I didn't love you, if I didn't want you, I would never have accepted to marry you" I said with honesty.

"I am so inexperienced and clueless. What if I don't measure up to your standards and your expectations?" It hurt me that she thought that way.

"Look at me," I demanded and took her by the shoulders. "You are wonderful and I am certain you will satisfy all my expectations. I know it, I feel it." I assured her. "And most of all, you are mine, you belong to me".

"I _am_ yours". She said and threw herself into my arms. I stroked her hair and wiped her tears off her face. I didn't like seeing Bella like this. I wanted her to be happy.

"Don't have any doubts about yourself ever again Bella. You are what I want," I whispered to her hoping she believed me.

"I love you Edward," she said instead of an answer. "I am ready to do anything for you".

"Your love is enough for me," I said and touched the tip of her nose with my fingertip. She smiled at me and my whole world shined. "Now, let us go back inside before Charlie comes out hunting for us." I pulled her up and put my arms around her as we walked. "When are you having the first fitting for your dress?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"In three days" she said and the smile had returned to her lips.

"In three days" I agreed and closed my eyes.

As we walked towards the house I recalled, for the first time, everything that had happened since the day my father announced to me that I was to be married to a stranger. I recalled the day at the meadow where I watched her swim, the slapping, and a while later the way she responded to my body and my wishes.

I adored how innocent and naïve she was, and she felt bad about this. How could I explain to her that it was enough to make me want her even more? There was no way to do this now. I had to be patient until our wedding day to show her in every way how much I desired her. She had doubtlessly, above all things, stolen my heart. Just like that without me even realizing it and I was happy as long as she was happy too.

The moment we reached the doorstep, I stopped and took her back into my arms. I bent and kissed her again passionately. I promised myself that every day from now on, I would kiss her like that before we parted.

"I love you, Bella Swan," I said and pulled my face away so I could see hers better. "I love you and I cannot wait until the day you will become my wife."

She stood on the toes of her feet wrapped her arms around my neck and whispered in my ear.

"Me neither," and with a light kiss she pulled me by the hand again and we set off to go inside.

* * *

**OK! I would like to hear your voice. Do you like this story? Do you think we should continue translating? I need your comments and your support if you want us to continue. Just few words and push the button please. Thank You for reading my story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does! **

**Hello to everyone, I am very, very happy that some of you are still reading my story! ;) Last chapter took some more reviews and I am very grateful for that! My love to Bella Marie P for the Translation and many kisses and huggies to my dearest friend immwithemmet! Thank you for your support girls, you rock! As always I would like to thank all of you who add this story to your favorites and alerts. **

**If you would like to see Bella's engagement ring please visit my persolal blog or view my profile. Thanks!**

Chapter eight

_Velvet and silk_

**Bella**

_I was not sure about where I was exactly but the feeling was so sweet and tender that I did not care at room was poorly lit by the candle on the commode, and an enormous bed, with white sheets was waiting there for me to lie on it.I had the feeling that I was not alone inside that room but no one else seemed to be there._

_All of a sudden, a familiar voice sounded, breaking the silence, a voice that made me go onto the bed and get ready. I obeyed, not giving a second thought, lied down and closed my eyes, with an unknown expectation overwhelming me._

_My refined nightgown stuck on my body and made me shiver when I placed myself onto the comfortable bed. I cuddled myself, desperately needing something more. I searched for a touch to my body's sensitive parts, and all this loneliness was starting to be bugging._

'' _Edward'' I whispered, knowing that he was somewhere there, observing me and torturing me at the same time._

''_Shhh…'' echoed, from somewhere I could not see. '' close your eyes tight.'' He commanded and I obeyed right away. '' Bring your hands onto your breasts Bella.'' His begging tone made me shiver. Without losing anymore time, I did whatever he said and I instantly touched the parts of my body that needed so desperately to be touched. A slow and almost silent moan escaped my lips when my fingers came in contact with my nipples._

'' _There you go.'' I heard him saying, satisfied, and I opened my eyes instantly looking around to find him. '' I did not tell you to open your eyes Bella.'' He said in a strict tone, and I re-closed my eyes, obviously disappointed. '' If you want to be my wife you will have to obey me and do whatever I say. '' He said with his deep silky voice._

'' _Yes … yes Edward.'' I said chocking.'' I will do whatever you say, whatever you ask me to.'' I begged._

'' _Keep your eyes closed.'' He demanded and I closed my eyes even tighter. ''Keep on doing what you were doing with your hands now.''_

_With slow, torturing motions I dragged my fingers over and over, onto the fabric enclosing my breasts and I bit my lips in order not to scream out loud._

''_Bella…'' he said breathlessly then, '' do not redeem yourself, I want to hear you.'' __Straightly__ I felt wet down there._

'' _Edward, do not torture me…'' I said, running out of air._

'' _You just said that you were going to obey.'' He sounded strict again._

'' _Yes… yes… whatever you want.'' I said breathlessly._

'' _There you go.'' He seemed satisfied now. '' Take off your nightgown. '' He demanded. With a quick move I got rid of it and threw it onto the floor. I was glad as I was not wearing absolutely nothing, underneath._

'' _Bring your hands onto your breasts again.'' I obeyed and waited for him to give me some more directions. '' I want to see you melting for me.'' He said in a quiet tone._

'' _What do you want me to do?'' I asked desperately. '' Just tell me what do you want me to do…'' My voice muted due to my desire._

'' _You know what I want right now Bella.'' He said and took my breath away. ''Legs apart, now.'' He demanded in a strict tone._

''_Oh my god…'' I shivered._

''_Now Bella.'' He insisted._

''_Yes.'' I said, and with my feet stepping onto my bed I opened my legs revealing everything. I bit my lips as I knew that he was watching me from somewhere. He could see me._

''_Slip your fingers slightly onto your gender.'' He continued and my heart almost came out of my chest. That was such a weird feeling. Desire and shame overwhelmed me. I was ashamed of what I was about to do but the more ashamed I was feeling, the most my desire grew stronger._

''_Do what I asked you to Bella.'' His demanding voice made me stop my thoughts violently. ''When we get married you will be doing this for me each and every night.'' He said and I felt a contraction down there between my legs._

_I did not waist, anymore time and with slow gentle moves I started touching myself. It was unbearable and if I continued for a bit more everything would end. Soon the rainbows would come up and I was feeling so exposed._

_Suddenly I felt somebody else's touch onto my sensitive flesh and I moaned._

''_Edward'' I said breathlessly. ''Don't stop… don't stop…'' I begged as his hands replaced mine, sketching small and big circles around and onto my gender._

''_Tell me what do you want me to do Bella, just ask for it.''_

''_I want your lips on my breasts.'' I demanded and I felt awkward with myself finding the will to ask for it. Not wasting time he satisfied my desire._

_Hot lava burst inside my veins when his lips contacted my skin. His tongue run onto and around my nipple making me moan._

''_Yes …yes …more please…'' I said. His teeth bit slightly my nipple and I struggled to keep myself from moaning._

''_Oh Edward…'' I said_

''_Say it again, say my name.'' he demanded and his moves around my gender were now becoming more intense, quicker and unstoppable._

_I slightly opened my eyes and saw him on me naked, capturing my body in his arms. His mouth enclosed my breasts and his fingers were rubbing with quick motions my aroused flesh._

''_Edward…'' I said and bit my lips so hard that I ached._

''_There you go… I want you to melt for me my little Bella.'' He said in a seductive tone. '' I want to make you shiver, and be mine forever, I want you to fulfill each and every desire of mine.'' _

''_Whatever you desire.'' I said chocking. '' I will do whatever you want.'' A shining smile carved onto his lips and he continued torturing me in the sweetest way._

''_Do you want rainbows?'' he asked me._

''_Yes I do…'' I said in a deep voice. ''Rainbows…'' my breath sharpened, as his fingers were now running onto me fast, as if his touch was almost impalpable, but able to send me to the ether. My body arched onto the bed, I pressed it so much, I lifted myself and screamed so loud that my voice woke me up._

Unfortunately though, I was not the only one to wake up. The first thing I saw after I opened my eyes was my sister looking at me in query.

'' Bella…Bella…'' she said worried. ''Are you all right?''

I was not fully having my senses and I was not in the mood to answer. The dream's sense was so intense, so real that I believed for a while that Edward was inside my room hiding. Right after that I realized that I was wearing my nightgown, I was full of sweat, and terribly thirsty. I was absolutely sure that my body felt all the dream and satisfied its desire… how at hell did that happen?

I sighed and tried to control my shiver that was still there.

'' Bella you are scaring me.'' Alice said and I think that she was about to start crying.

'' I am sorry Alice. '' I said breathlessly. '' I suppose I saw a dream.''

''What kind of dream was that? A nightmare?'' Alice asked panicked. ''Do you want me to call mom?''

''No! No!'' I assured her. The last thing I needed was Renée, who I considered able to bring Dr. Cullen here to see if I was having a serious rare disease again.

''There is no disease that causes rainbows.'' I monologued.

''Rainbows?'' my sister asked. I bit my lips as I realized that I expressed myself out loud.

''Yes… I mean, it seemed to be rainy…'' I said.

''But today it was shiny, all day long.'' Alice said in query.

''Ehh… yes… in my dream, it was rainy, and then there was a rainbow, coming out.'' I said then.

''That's why you were screaming? Because you saw the rainbow?'' she was looking at me suspicious. ''and all these yes yes yes Edward? What were they?''

God dammit… she heard more than what she should hear. Cursed dream, cursed rainbows! For now I did not have much time to analyze this. I should see what I was going to do with Alice.

''Yes, I said nodding, I dreamt that Edward and I were having a walk in the rain and then there was a rainbow that came out.''

''But…''

''Enough Alice!'' I stopped her.''That was just a dream.'' And what a dream… instantly all these images came through my mind and made me blush.

'' Bella, do you have fever? You look kind of…''

''Oh Bella, and Bella, it is midnight and you are standing here, making me dizzy, you should be at your room sleeping instead.'' If I did not say these things Alice would never let it go. And plus she would bring Renée in.

''It is my fault that I heard your screams in the night and run just to see what happened to you.''

''Nothing happened, I told you, that was just a dream.''

''You have peculiar dreams Bella!'' she said as she crossed her hands and turned her back towards me. She walked slightly with small but sure steps and went out of the room.

By the time she left the room I fell onto my pillows powerfully and sighed.

What kind of dream was that? I had never, ever had something like that before. I was finding it hard to admit it, but it was a beautiful dream. I liked it. And I knew that if there was anyone I could ask about it, it was Edward, but deep inside I was ashamed.

I made myself comfortable on my pillows and I turned to my side. When I closed my eyes my dream's images filled my head. I sighed and took a deep breath. Would it ever end? My unconditional desire for Edward? All of a sudden a new piece of me had come to the surface. A part of me that I did not know [as existable. And the worst of all was that I had no damn idea about these things.

The more I desired for our wedding day to come the more I was getting terrified. And that was because I was so inexperienced and innocent that I would not be able to satisfy his expectations.

He was always so good to me, protective, patient, but I was feeling such an insecureness whenever we got too close.

A few days ago he assured me that I was the one he wanted. His sight was so honest that there was no space for doubt but I could not forget my unawareness. I had been so stupid, by doing all these stupid questions all the time.

He said that he preferred to show me things than to talk to me about them and he was absolutely reasonable, because it was much more beautiful like this. But I should get prepared in some way for my wedding. I did not want to look stupid in front of him.

There was one person who could help me now and that person was Rosalie. I slept peacefully with the thought that I would arrange a meeting with her and with this chance given I would finally resolve all my questions.

_EDWARD_

There was something I was thinking about from the very first time but for a strange reason, it was not the right time to be done yet.

That morning I woke up,in euphoria , and full with impatience as I would meet Bella in the afternoon at Madame Parnell's atelier. I would not visit her at her house as that would be pointless, assuming that she would be in my arms in just a bit and we would be alone.

After having a big breakfast I went to Carlisle's house because I needed Emmett for support. Being lucky Emmett was so happy that day that I am sure that he would accept each and every crazy thing I would propose.

They had just served the tea and by Carlisle's face I could say that there was something he was not telling me.

''So?'' I asked ''will you tell me or you will keep torturing me with that transparent smile?''

''Edward it is not something of mine to share with you. Only Emmett has the right.'' He told me and winked.

The happiest Emmett I had ever seen made his appearance. He sat next to me, mixing his tea around, and I swear that his hands were shaking from his obvious excitement.

I looked towards him patiently, to learn finally, what the hell was going on.

''Rosalie picked a date.'' He said with a big smile that was reaching his earlobes finally breaking the silence.

''Oh! Congratulations! '' I said excited and stood up to hug my cousin. Emmett tightened the hug so much that I thought just for a moment that I would explode due to the lack of air. Carlisle came behind me and softly hit our backs.

''I am so proud of both of you!'' he said. ''You have made exceptional choices.''

That moment I felt so happy that I could not literally describe the feeling. My cousin was so happy, Carlisle was proud, my father was satisfied and I was just flying high!

After we finished our embraces we sat down to finish our tea.

''And? When is the big day?''

''A week after your engagement with Bella.''

''Oh! That is so soon right?''

''.'' He exhaled in relief.

'' I am afraid that Bella has to have another dress done. '' I smiled.

''Yes and Rosalie will inform her because she will be her bridesmaid, so she will handle it, she won't have to worry about that.''

''Luckily yes.'' I said and felt really relieved. This dress thing had become my nightmare the past few days.

''Edward…'' Emmett said and hesitated, looking at Carlisle. It seemed that there were quick glances exchanged and I was now worried.

''What is it?'' I asked.

''Well, I was wondering if you want to be my best man.''

''Emmett…'' I said surprised. ''Your proposal honors me and I would love to!''

We hugged each other again and I knew that it was about time to talk about my stuff too.

''To be honest, I came here today because I need your help with something.''

''Oh…'' Emmett sighed and smiled. ''Do you want to arrange a secret rendezvous with Bella again?'' I blushed because apparently Emmett forgot that his father was present. But instead of being angry Carlisle laughed at Emmett's comment.

I lowered my sight back onto the floor, like I used to do as a little child, as if I had done something naughty and I had to get punished.

''Edward, '' Carlisle said in a serious tone, ''I know you very well and I am anything but shocked by this information I am hearing. I am not going to yell at you. I trust you.'' He said touching my shoulder forcing me to look straight into his eyes.

''Thank you Carlisle.'' I said.

''So tell us now what is it you need Emmett's help with?''

''Look, I want to go and buy Bella's engagement ring.'' I said. Emmett and Carlisle looked at me excited. ''I know that I should maybe ask for my mother's help but I want to pick it out myself. And I need Emmett, more for a kind of support, because he has done it before.'' I said breathlessly.

''Well I think that Emmett will be glad to accept to accompany you.'' Carlisle said looking towards his son.

''Of course.'' Emmett said with a straight voice. "Do you want to go today?''

''Yes if you don't have anything else planned.''

''It is my pleasure to accompany you.'' Emmett said and winked. ''Besides I have to ask for my rings to be done.''

''Do you have them ordered?''

''Yes, a long time ago, and I would recommend that you do the same.''

''Yes but picking up them myself? All alone?What if Bella does not like them?'' It was hard for me to decide what was the right thing to do. Pick up the wedding rings, so that we avoid further meaningless postponements or going with Bella after our engagement?

I decided that the second option was definitely the best one. I would wait until I could go with Bella. I desired like crazy to share everything with her from the simplest things to the most important ones to the most unique things.

'' Edward, do you hear me?'' Emmett's voice distracted me.

'' I want to pick them with Bella.'' I said determined.

'' As you wish.'' Emmett said.

A bit later, the two of us were at the jewelry store. Mr. Stayton came himself to meet and welcome us to his place. Of course he knew us and our financial capacity as well.

When I asked to pick a ring for my fiancée a blissful smile spread onto his face.

''Are you getting engaged Mr. Masen?'' He asked surprised.

''Yes Mr. Stayton. I found the right one.'' I said and felt my chest growing from pride. ''She is Mr. Swan's, the bankers', daughter.'' I highlighted. His eyes were alight hearing my father's in law –to be's- name. It was commonly known that Charlie had a pretty significant amount of fortune and it was combined with Renee's, who was a member of a famous family with French roots.

''Miss Swan.'' He said raising his one eyebrow. ''Really Mr. Cullen the rings selection is going to be a hard one. How could anybody match a piece of jewelry with another one?''He commented and knew that was flattering me but it was nothing but the truth. Bella was having a natural kind of beauty. She is shining like a clear, pure, untreated diamond.

''Money is not a problem Mr. Stayton.'' I said and I heard Emmett clearing his throat behind me.

''Of course Mr. Masen. Come with me.'' He showed us the way and we followed him inside the store. He opened a drawer and brought up a shining casket. Rings of different kinds, each and every one remarkably decorated and embedded with real precious stones.

Which one would match with Bella better? Usually the engagement ring should have white stones and of course I would desire that because Bella represented the purity and the innocence inside me.

I could not take out of my mind that first day, when I saw her at the meadow dancing inside her white dress and then swimming half-naked at the river. She was untouched, pure like the crystal water, in body and mind as well. This thought was enough to make me shiver from desire.

I thought for a bit that I was the one who was distracting her, I was the one to make her mine, fully, for the very first time, and I really redeemed myself hardly. I sighed and thought that I heard Emmett saying something but I did not have a single idea about what was that.

''Eh? What do you think?''

''About what?'' I asked.

''This one with the white stones, the one that looks like a flower, is really impressive.'' I gave a glance at the ring, Emmett was talking about but I felt nothing special.

''It does not match with Bella.'' I said

''The other ring?'' that was delicate and would suit her only one single stone in the center, shining and strong. But… then I saw it. My sight fell onto a unique special ring.

A white circle-shaped stone right in the center and all around there were small elegant blue stones. After that a delicate decoration with white and blue stones all around the finish. It was pretty peculiar in a good way, it looked like a daisy. But what was breathtaking was the color of the blue stones. No one could define it, as it looked sometimes like light blue. Blue looked good on Bella it made her skin look even whiter and clear. Blue and white were the colors I adored to see on her.

''This one.'' I said and reached it with my hand pointing at it. Mr. Stayton pulled it out of the casket with gentle moves and brought it in front of my face. It looked even better now, it looked ideal.

''Oh… exceptional choice.'' He said stunned. ''It is a handmade unique piece with real stones. A diamond in the middle and the blue ones are made from rare topaz.'' He continued with pride.

A shiver came down my spine. I wanted to see this ring on Bella's finger today. I would show it to her in the afternoon when we would meet each other and I hope that she will like it. I want it to be the one she dreamt of.

''Emmett?'' I asked him, just waiting for his confirmation.

''It is pretty Edward, unique and special, just like Bella.''

''Get it ready.'' I said to Mr. Stayton.

''Mr. Masen, '' he said hesitating, ''It may cost a bit more because, you know…''

''Mr. Stayton, just write down the price onto the check I will send you.'' I said. I had money, I had a lot of money. I was the heir of a huge fortune and soon my job would offer me one of the greatest salaries. I could buy to Bella the sky with the stars included and I swear to god I would do it.

''Of course .'' With no second word Mr. Stayton started making up my ring, Bella's ring.

''Edward, really, you surpassed even me.'' Emmett said in a low voice and giggled.

''What do you mean?'' I asked.

''You are so in love that you can't even hide the feeling.''

''You know something? I am and I do not give a damn if it shows. Actually, I am proud of it.''

''And? When are you going to show it to her?''

''Today. I will meet her at the atelier where she is having her dress made.'' I confessed.

''You accursed! At the atelier?''

''Bella's idea!'' I said and smiled naughtily.

''I do not believe it…'' he exhaled excited. ''Just be careful.''

''Don't worry.'' I said and winked.

A bit later my ring was ready, inside an elegant, velvet box.

'' I am sure that Mrs. Swan will love it.'' Mr. Stayton assured me.

'' I hope so.'' I said and sighed. I already started looking forward to meeting her.

_Bella_

''Miss Swan, do not move please.'' Madame Pernell's stable voice brought me back to reality.

By the time I woke up in the morning the only thing I could think about was the lucid dream I had last night. It was so real, so vivid, that was taking my breath away. I was difficultly avoiding Alice's suspicious sights, acting like nothing happened.

Angelique was down at the hem of my dress, passing these little pins, with her delicate fingers. She was so fast that I could not see her. Madame Pernell was now behind my back and I had no idea what she was doing but I was forced to obey her if I wanted my dress to be done on time.

''Lizet, let the girl have a break, she will faint.'' Mina said bringing tea and cookies. I noticed that there were two cups onto the disc. Mina was so nice. She had already started making up the place for Edward's visit. For a moment I wondered If I was taking it too far but it was worth it, for each and every small moment I was going to share with him.

''Miss Bella, we will finish in just a moment.'' Mina said and looked at me with her sweet smile.

''Great.'' Lizet said determined. ''We are ready for now. Next time we will have to check at the little details.''

Angelique untied the ribbon that was keeping the dress and I felt my body relaxing. With soft moves Mina took the dress down from my shoulders until it reached my ankles. I was now wearing only my petticoat and Angelique brought my dress in passing it over my head.

It was a simple walking dress with some embroidered blue butterflies on the bust. I hoped that Edward would like it and that he would not consider it childish. I did not want him treating me like a china doll that would break if he touched me. Contrariwise some times I desired him to forget everything and…

''Ready.'' Mina said with her gentle smile.

''Thank you miss Mina.'' I said.

''Miss Bella, '' she whispered to my ear. ''Your fiancé has already arrived.''

''Really?'' I said and felt butterflies in my chest.

''Yes, and he is, how can I say it… dazzling!'' I should be jealous but for some reason I could see that Mina was saying this as an expression of admiration and not in another way.

''Thank you.'' I said blushing.

''And…'' she hesitated for a bit. ''could I ask about his young escort?''

'' Edward came here with someone?'' I asked surprised.

'' I think he is his driver.'' She defined.

''Aahh… yes, Jacob.'' I barely remembered the young man from our carriage adventure. Edward mentioned him sometimes. From what I could recall his whole family was working for the Masens for years.

'' I don't know much but I can find out.'' I assured her.

'' I would appreciate that a lot.'' She said lowering her sight.

''Have you met him?''

''I managed to see him from a long distance.'' She said and then realized that there was a possibility of love at the first sight. I did not like that Edward and I had met each other in a so programmed way and I preferred to believe it as a thunderous love.

''So Miss Swan we will see you next time.'' Madame Pernell said seriously and came out of the room. Angelique smiled at me naughtily and she followed her.

''No offence Miss Bella. Deep inside Lizet likes these kind of games. She is just scared because if someone learns something, it would be disastrous for our work.

''I give you my word…''

''You don't need to.'' She stopped me. '' I fully trust you. And I will wait for you to come next time to tell me all the information you get.''

I giggled and Mina left. Some minutes later Edward showed at the door.

''This young Mina is exceptional.'' He said excited.

''Exceptional?'' I asked grimacing.

''Exceptional to organize secret rendezvous.'' He said and came closer to me, and straightly his lips found mine softly. Instinctively I opened my mouth to deepen the kiss to enjoy it and take right away all I could get.

''That's a way to be welcomed.'' Edward said going backwards for a second.

''I am not done yet.'' I complained and re-stuck onto him.

''Bella…'' I heard him sighing. '' you surprise me in a good way…'' he said breathless.

''We have some time and I want to take advantage of it.'' I declared.

He stepped back and then looked straight into my eyes.

''I think that we should be good once.'' He said looking at me with this disarming smile that was taking my breath away.

''Why?'' I asked him playfully and stuck my body onto his.

''Because … we are in an atelier? And because we need to talk.'' Was his tone becoming serious now or this was my idea?

''Is there something wrong?'' I asked shocked. My doubt made me think. ''Edward tell me, talk to me.'' I begged. I was so scared and I thought I knew why he had this kind of attitude. ''It is about me and the way I treat you in the love section right?'' I said.

''Bella what are you talking about?'' he moved his head.

'' I am so sorry that I can't cover your needs. But I am willing to do it right now if you ask me to…''

''What are you talking about?'' he was looking at me in query.

''But, '' I continued like a torrent , '' I feel the same and weird things happen to me like rainbows during my sleep and…''

''Wait a second,'' Edward said and covered my mouth with his hand. ''I want you to tell me everything back from the start. And especially, everything that has to do with rainbows.'' He declared. I just realized that I had said more than what I wanted.

God I had already sent a message to Rosalie that I needed to see her and talk. She answered to me using her chambermaid that she wanted to see me, informing me that she had selected the wedding's date.

I was wondering now if there would be time to have [make] this conversation since Rosalie would be dedicated to the marriage stuff. I lowered my sight and bit my lip. Edward's finger touched my chin softly, forcing me to raise my sight and look into his eyes. A whole bucket of emotions were coming through them, emotions I could not define. I wanted to talk to him and I was not ashamed of these things I felt. I was ashamed though for my innocence.

''Last night…in my sleep…'' I sighed only recalling the dream as Edward's fingers were touching me. I was struggling to redeem myself and keep me from falling down on my knees to beg him make it true.

''Yes…'' he made me continue.'

''I had a dream.''

''What kind of dream?''He asked raising his eyebrow.

''Me and you.''

''Bella what did you dream of exactly?'' he whispered into my ear, hugging me. ''Remember when I told you to touch yourself?''

''Yes.'' I said already feeling my body reacting.

''And I asked you to confess everything to me?''

''Yes.' I said breathlessly feeling his warm breath on my skin.

''Now I want you to tell me what did you dream of last night. And do not leave anything secret.'' He demanded.

I do not know from where I found [did I find] the courage and the strength but just like that, as we were holding each other, without looking at him, I confessed everything. The sensation, the way I was reacting to his touch, the words he was telling me and all these things he asked me to do. My reaction was expected in some ways. I should have learned some basic things at least. I felt him on my stomach hardening and growing as I was talking. I am sure that I was blushing but there was nothing to stop me anymore.

''Bella…'' he said sighing lowering his lips onto my neck. ''You don't know how much do I want to make your dream come true.''

''Do it.'' I begged. Before realizing it he lifted me into his arms and placed me onto a desk covered with some pieces of fabric. His hands were on my waist and for the very first time I saw a doubt, Edward was struggling inside him in some way, in order not to cross the line.

I had no idea where was this line but for now I was willing to satisfy each and every wish of his. I dragged my fingers across his chest until I reached his stomach down low. His hands trapped my wrists.

'' If we continue like this, I don't know if I will be able to restrain myself until our marriage.'' He confessed.

'' I don't care.'' I meant it.

''No.'' he said determined. ''I will make you mine in my bed, the day when you will have my name. Never before.'' I was not sure about what he was talking about. The only thing I was sure about was that I would definitely talk to Rosalie even if I had to do it while she was having her dress made. And plus there was something else I was worried about that moment, this deep need that overpowered my body was making me suffer.

I made to release my hands from his loose hold and I reached the place I wanted to from the start. I softly touched his gender and felt the common-now- wetness between my legs. I closed my eyes and images from my dream overwhelmed me and made me moan.

''Rainbows came to my sleep.'' I said then.'' And if you don't do anything right now I am afraid that I will explode.'' I confessed.

''Love, you were done, in your sleep dreaming of me?'' I did not answer, I just nodded. ''You can't say these things to me Bella, you have no idea what are you doing to me.'' He said and leaned towards my neck. I passed my fingers through his silken tuffs of hair and a shiver came and pierced me.

''Kiss me.'' I demanded and he reacted right away as if I gave him an order. His lips rubbed mine in demand. He took my lower lip into his teeth and I almost screamed from the sensation. He pushed me onto the table where my head was now placed onto a velvet dark red piece of fabric. It was now soft and warm and this dark red color was making my desire even stronger for some strange reason.

His hands travelled across my body over my dress' fabric. He started spreading kisses descending now from the bottom of my neck passing from my breast and ending low on my stomach.

''I want to offer you rainbows all the time.'' He said and I closed my eyes trying to restrain myself. I deepened my hands into his hair directing him where I needed to feel him more.

I don't know if I did it to break his defense but my skirt lifted to my waist before I even realized it. His fingers were burning me as they touched softly the skin between my hips.

''Oh God… I don't know a thing about this kind of stuff…'' I said. ''But I swear that I started living from the day I met you. Everything belongs to you, my body, my heart, my soul.'' I meant each and every word.

Listening these words he brought his body next to mine lying onto the table too.

''Believe me Bella, there is nothing else I want more. I want you, mine, forever. But I got to do it in the right way. Let me do it in the right way.'' He closed his eyes surrendered. I brought my lips to his giving him a soft tender kiss to relax him.

'' I am yours either way. I fully trust you.'' I said and felt relieved.

''All right. '' he said and I saw him smiling with this crooked smile that was making my heart beat fast. ''Let me now make you feel good.'' He asked me and I felt his fingers on my silken underwear.

''Do not torture me.'' I begged. ''Give me at least what you can until the day we get married.''

'' I promise.'' He said and then I felt the piece of fabric being moved out of the way. His hot fingers came in contact with my sensitive skin. I bit my lips hard to keep my moan inside. I knew that they would not disturb us but I should not forget where were we.

''Tell me again Bella, what did you dream of.'' He begged. ''Remember it all back from the start.''

''You.'' I said and made a desperate attempt to breathe. ''You asking me to touch myself.''

''Do you want me to do it for you?'' he asked.

''Yes…yes ...please…'' I begged. I did not know how it happened but I was already too close. And before I finished my thought Edward's lips came onto my aroused nipple. With his free hand he passed his fingers through the fabric and closed my breast into his palm. I jolted on the table while my hand fell on a piece of silken fabric. My fingers grabbed it and then pulled it.

''Then what did you see in your dream?''

''You were touching me and…'' his fingers accelerated their rhythm and I felt like burning.

I could not complete my sentence as I swear that I started seeing under my closed lashes all the colors of the rainbow.

''Edward'' I whispered.

''Yes.'' He said torturing me even harder and faster. ''Take what you need it is yours. And by the time you will be my wife you will see that the rainbow has more colors.'' He said and his voice was trembling.

The end came and pierced me making me jolt on the table. My face pressed onto the velvet fabric while my fingers pulled even harder the silken one. Edward kept me with his body and stuck his mouth onto mine in order to keep my moans in, while his other hand did not stop, not even for a moment.

Tired, I fell in the end, breathing heavily, trying to go back to the real world. Edward hugged me tightly and softly touched my hair. I felt his body full of excitement next to mine and I did not know the reason.

Without wasting anymore time I went down low and started unbuttoning him.

''Bella, wait. You don't need to do it.''

''You give me, I take. I give you, you take.'' I said not stopping.

''Bella'' he said and sighed. The last time inside my carriage he asked me to treat him as if he was an ice cream; I had an unexplainable desire to do it again soon, without having the slightest idea about why I was feeling so. Reasonably, there was no other opportunity before and I did not want anything more than holding him inside my hands and tasting him.

I gently pushed him to lie onto the table and make himself comfortable on the fabrics and then I bent over him.

''Bella… in here?...'' he hesitated.

''shhhh…'' I said. ''They promised that they would not disturb. Let alone that I think that Mina is jerking around with Jacob.''

''What?'' I heard him holding a small laugh.

''Do not say anything.'' I begged.

It was easier than what I remembered since the last time. At start I thought it was kind of over the edge. It was something I had never imagined. But after that slowly becoming part of this and seeing that Edward wanted this so much, I could not, but fulfill his desire in every possible way.

And it was not only pleasant but it was making me feel desire and passion again. Obviously I had so many things to learn about these love games, but I was convinced and willing to try new things and even more now that they had to do with Edward.

I closed my eyes and let him slip inside my mouth, inhaling via my nose. I was not sure about what was the right way to do something like this but Edward's hands twisted inside my hair showing me the right rhythm. Apart from that, it was easy to drag my tongue across his gender and blow him as he was moaning, sighing and crying out my name every now and then.

I was wishing to be alone with him, far from everything and everyone, where the time would not count and I would have the opportunity to learn everything and get to know love fully and in every way.

The fact that I could offer some pleasure to Edward was making me confident and I was accelerating now my rhythm.

I continued moving my mouth upside down forcefully closing my fingers harder till I felt his hands dragging me away as he turned to the other side where I could not see what he was doing. I only heard his moans. I do not know why but he was doing this each and every time right before he was about to be done. Maybe he did not want to get me dirty and to say the truth that would be disastrous. How would I explain the stains when I was going home?

My cheeks took a deep red color at this thought and I just hugged Edward as he was trying to even his breath.

''I want you to promise me that when I become your wife you will never, ever drag me off you when I do this.'' He turned and looked at me in query.

'' Bella… I ….''

''I want everything that belongs to you.'' I said and meant it.

'' I admit that the material is pretty worthy.'' He said and burst into laughs. ''But … I do not believe that we are having this conversation right now.'' He said, and moved his head until his sight was onto the top of the room.

''You think that there could be a better subject to discuss for us?''

''To say the truth, yes I do.'' He said seriously and the sight I saw before being sketched onto his face returned. What was wrong again? Did I do something wrong?

''I think that before our official engagements,'' he said ''that something else has to come.'' He stood up from the table taking me with him and making me have a seat. With his hands he made my dress right and pulled the skirt down, looking at me deeply into the eyes.

'' Edward, you are scaring me…'' I said and meant it. Then he kneed over me holding my hand.

'' Isabella Marie Swan, will you be my wife?'' he asked me taking out of his pocket a little velvet box.

I was not even waiting for something like this, not even in my craziest dreams. Edward was not forced to do it. I had already accepted his wedding proposal and everything was arranged. But he wanted this moment to be ours.

Sure Madame Pennell's atelier was not the perfect place for something like that but I did not care at all.

The man I was waiting for, for my whole life, my prince was now kneeing before me proposing to me looking at me with the most honest love sight I had ever seen, and he brought a ring as well. A ring picked for me, a ring that I was looking forward to seeing.

'' I promise to love you, to take care of you, and offer you as many rainbows as I can take everyday.'' When he said these last words, he smirked and I felt my heart blowing inside my chest. Edward opened the little box, still looking at me, and then my breath went away. The most beautiful ring I had ever seen was there, waiting for me, begging to be placed onto my finger. I was shaking, and the words would not come out of my lips.

''Bella… Please say something.''

'' Yes.'' I whispered, feeling tears in my eyes.'' Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!'' I came down of the desk with a jump and he lifted me into his arms. We went round and round inside the room, for a few minutes, and we kissed, when I started wondering if I was dizzy because of the moves, or because of love.

He made me stand on my feet and took my hand into his.

''I want to see if it is all right. I hope you like it.''

''It is beautiful.'' I said emotionally touched.''So pretty.'' He placed it onto my finger and it fit there perfectly.

''Like it was made for you.'' He said.

''I can't wear it now can I?'' I grimaced.

''Love, have a little patience.'' He begged. ''in a few days it will be forever yours. But I wanted, before it's done in front of everyone, to be able to have a little something for us two.

''Thank you.'' I said and hugged him, feeling proud of my ring. I did not want to get it off of my finger more due to the fact that I felt like I had Edward's print on me. I wanted every one to know that Edward was mine and that I was his.

''You should act as if you have never seen it before on our engagement's night though.''

''Don't worry.'' I assured him. ''I will be so touched that nobody will understand a thing.''

He hugged each other when we heard a soft knock on the door. How much time has passed? Did we overdo it?

Mina appeared in front of the door blushing. It was the first time that I realized that I was not the only one doing naughty stuff behind closed doors. Everybody did it but were hiding it! I wanted to share it with Edward but I could not!

''Excuse me but it is getting dark outside and they will suspect you.'' She advised us.

''Mina's right. ''Edward said hugging me from my shoulders. ''How did you come here?''

''Not with our carriage.'' Edward nodded knowing why.

''Miss Mina could you escort Bella, to find a carriage to go back home safely?''

''Of course, Mr. Masen!'' She said lowering her sight.

''And I would be glad if you would come to our house to meet Jacob's sister.'' He said meaningfully.

''She is a dressmaker too and I think that you should teach her some things.''

''I would be honored!'' Mina's eyes here sparkling from happiness.

''Could we have a couple minutes more?

''Of course.'' Mina moved backwards and then out of the room.

''You should go home now love.''

''I know.'' I said and hugged him again. He took my hand brought it to his lips kissed my palm and then my ring.

''I will always love you Bella.'' He said. '' I could never believe that I could say this easily, ever, but this is the truth.''

''Thank you. '' I said.'' Take this now and keep it until our engagement day.'' He took it and put it back into its velvet box.

''I will keep it next to my heart.'' He promised.

With a last kiss I said goodbye to him and started going back home. Maybe I was not the most experienced lover, maybe I needed time to learn everything needed, but my heart was full of love, for sure. Even if I did not know anything else but to love, however I knew how to love Edward.

**A/N: Thank you for reading my story. Just push the button and leave a review if you'd like. We need your support to continue the translation – I need your support to continue writing this story. Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does!**

**Here we are again and I have to say that I am not sure about this chapter because we couldn't have a final edit but I decided to update anyway. I would like to thank my friend Zafrina for the translation of this chapter and send all my love to Bella Marie P for the edit. As always, thanks all of you that you add this story to your favorites and your alerts. It looks like you like it and I am very happy for that! I have to say that I have already write 22 chapters in Greek for this story and I continue… ;)**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9

'Unexpected Revelations'

Bella

Rosalie with slow moves mingled her tea and leaned the tea spoon on the disk, on the table. Her eyes full of confidence looked through mine searching and I am pretty sure that she has understood for a while that I was totally nervous.

"Well? What is this that it could not wait? I admit that I am very curious." She said plaiting her lips.

I inhaled deeply and tried to open my mouth to speak but the words did not come out.

"You know I want to talk about the marriage thing." She continued probably trying to distract me from my thoughts and make me feel a bit better. But this was not helping.

"Yes, I want it too." I said looking only inside my tea cup as if I was going to find all the answers to my problems inside it.

"It has to do with Edward." She said and that was not a question.

"Yes, I admitted."

"Tell me that he did not forced you to do something you did not want ,or that things have not gone out of control." I raised my eyes and looked her decisively.

"Do not blame Edward." I clarified. "he is very gentle and patient with me. It's just that…."

"Yes?" She encouraged me.

"I know nothing about these things." I finally admitted.

"I am not sure I understand what you mean." She said with a sincere look.

"It's…." I hesitated and I am sure I blushed. How could I start this subject and make her understand for what I was talking about without analyzing it? " Are you ready for your first wedding night?" I asked assuming that this would clear out completely on which I was referring. Her shocked look scared me for a while.

"You mean…"

"Yes, that what I mean." I finally said. For one moment she knitted her fingers and then cleared her throat.

"I thought you knew already." She said with a low voice.

"I know nothing." I admitted. "My mother still has not talked to me and I assume that she will want to do it just before the wedding. And the truth is I would rather not to have this conversation. I believe that Rene and I do not have this kind of communication." Everything I was saying was true. I loved my mother and I was certain that she adored me but we were so different. I always had a better kind of relationship with Charlie but definitely there was not a chance to have this conversation with him.

"I understand." Rosalie said and I was relieved when I heard those words.

"I imagine that if I did not have my oldest sister who is married for 3 years now I wouldn't know myself what to wait." She admitted raising her eyebrow.

For a moment I felt a burden coming off just because there was someone for a while was found in a similar situation. More than all I was glad that I could talk about this and share my concerns.

"All this time I had the impression that you were aware of these things Bella. You gave me that impression that day in the carriage. And afterwards when we came back and asked me to fix your clothes…" Abruptly she stopped speaking.

"Edward does not talk about these, he only shows me." I confessed. "And still he is not in a place to show it all to me ."

"I understand." Rosalie agreed. "If you really want to talk you have to be completely honest and I am not hiding that I feel a bit strange to have this conversation. I haven't talked to anyone for this besides my sister and the most important of all is that even I do not know them all since I have not been married yet." A small giggle shaped in her lips. "Perhaps we should talk again after my wedding."

"Yes, I would really loved that." I almost begged. "But for now can you talk to me for everything you know?" I asked anxiously.

" Ok" said and sighed. "Bella what where you doing in the carriage that day? Where did you stop?" Asked and I felt a tingling starting from my toes until it reached the hair in my head. It was harder than I thought to talk about these private moments with Edward.

"Until the day I met Edward I had no idea that my body could react like this." I said hesitantly. "He touches me with his hands and…." Probably it would be totally ridiculous to mention the rainbows.

"Where?" Asked with a steady voice and I threw my look on the floor.

"Everywhere" I said.

"Bella?"

"You know where." I was sure that she knew.

"Hmm…" Stood up from her seat and stood right in front of the window looking outside. "I am sure that he did not waist any time."

"Do not blame him. It's something that I want too." I would defend Edward and everything we did in each and every possible way. "Sometimes I beg him to do it." I continued,

"Bella, I didn't say it to judge you. It's reasonable to want something like that. But he could wait until the marriage."

"You mean that you and Emmett haven't…." She turned immediately, looked towards me and blushed.

"I am not saying that we haven't tried a few things but we were already engaged and…."

"It is not something you want?" In the end maybe I exclusively had some kind of a problem.

"I want it very much." Rosalie admitted. "But I never forget that we still have not been married Bella."

"And is this wrong?"

"I will tell you the reason why this is wrong." She strongly exhaled. "If something happens, anything and we break up what would my position be afterwards? If I leave him uncontrolled and things get too far while we are not married and something comes up and we do not end up married?"

I was not sure I could understand what she meant.

"We must protect ourselves, our position and our name in every possible way Bella. If Edward leaves you because he was bored of you what you will become after that?" Her words sounded so hard that was knocking in my head, making me hurt.

"This will never happen. Edward loves me." I was ready to burst into tears.

"It may be true but there is just a small possibility…."

"None." I stopped her looking seriously in her eyes. She brought her hands and folded them in front of her chest and was ready to answer me but I didn't let her. "Do you have second thoughts about Emmett?" I asked.

"No." she said and meant it "but this does not mean that I will let my desires destroy me." Finally I had begun to regret that I thought this conversation with Rosalie would help me.

"Bella" said and moved towards me "I do not say all these to terrify you. Do you remember what I told you that day in the carriage? We are women Bella. Edward and Emmett and every man have every right in this life to play such games and noone will blame them afterwards. However, we will be destroyed"

"I can not believe that you talk like this about Emmett." I said and meant it.

"But I do not say that I do not love him or that I don't want him. And I know his feelings are sincere but he has to prove it to me Bella."

After her last words I understood somehow that Rose was right. The proof of his love was this waiting and self-restraining. How many times have I begged him to cross the lines and he had pulled back. I didn't want to think how hard this was for him.

"And still I believe in Edward." I said with a hint of pride. "Nothing irreparable has happened even though I still do not quite well what this it."

"Yes, but how much do you play with fire every time you take him to his limits?" She asked with a self-pleased smile.

"I am sure things are not so bad. I do not leave him like this."

"Do you want to explain me what exactly you mean?"

"I touch him in the same way as well and…" I was so embarrassed and did not have the courage to form the sentence.

"Oh my God…." Rosalie brought her palm and covered her mouth. Then she laughed loudly. "Do you want to say that after all of these he has not pushed you to move further?"

"Never." I said. "Only in our wedding day."

"If someone told me this about Edward a while ago I would not believe it. And if everything you say are true maybe I am being unfair to him. It seems that Edward has finally fell in love." She seemed like talking more to herself now. But her conclusions made me extremely happy.

"Now that you know everything, can you please tell me what to expect next? After all, if I don't know what it is how can I stop him if I have to?" I asked and I was sure at this point I had been right.

"You really need to know." Rosalie agreed "If we don't want big problems to come." She laughed lightly and I started to feel a bit more comfortable now that the atmosphere was lightened up.

Rosalie sat in the opposite couch of me and it seems that she could not make herself comfortable.

"Look…" started hesitantly "I tell you again that even I do not know exactly how these things happen. I will tell you only what my sister has told me." I nodded affirmatively and hold my breath. "Have you ever seen…., you said before that you have touched it?" She asked. I knew perfectly in what she was referring as her hands pointed towards down.

"Yes, yes." I said nodding.

"Have you seen how it turns out to be? I mean how it grows and…" She giggled shyly.

"Yes, yes" I cut her off again wishing to go further.

"They want to be joined with us."She said and then a warm smile spreaded across her face."To be one with your body."

I tried for a while to understand in which way this could happen and then I was shocked. It was like I knew it all this time but for an unknown reason I pushed away this thought. In the past I had seen animals mate but it had seemed to me something barbarian and painful.

My face must have taken an expression that had possibly made Rose worry.

"Bella...the color from your cheekbones is gone. Can I get you some water?" She asked terrified.

"Oh my God..." I said and hid my face in my hands. Inside me I could not distinct that if this was something I desired to be or if it scared me to death.

"Rose.." I said breathlessly and before thinking the words started to come out from my mouth "It's too big, I have seen it and there is no way to fit and..." Rose came close and hugged me.

"I know Bella, I know. I am afraid too" She admitted.

"How is it possible something like this to happen? It doesn't hurt?"

"My sister told me that the first time it hurts a lot" She admitted and tightened her lips.

"I'm afraid" I said and this time I meant it.

"It needs time and patience, I imagine and I hope that Emmett will be patient with me" She confessed.

That moment I felt void and terrified. I was feeling that I could not look Edward in the eyes again knowing very well now what he had inside his head every time he touches me. I knew it was normal. So many times I had felt desire and satisfaction but I could not imagine a way that this procedure would make me feel like heaven,

"What's the matter?" Rose asked with a worry. "I scared you so much and I begin to regret the fact that I told you."

I didn't answer and tried to put my thoughts in order.

"It is better that you have talked to me." I said trying to keep my voice as steady as possible. "Wouldn't be worse to find it out in the last moment?"

"I am sure that Rene would have talked to you by then. You'll see that she will do so, sooner or later."

Only by the thought my stomach tightened.

"Now even more I do not want to have such kind of conversation with my mother." I said and sighed. I stood up and for a while I walked nervously in the room. Rose said nothing more. She took a sip from her tea and observed me worried.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked looking her in the eyes.

"I do not know Bella" she said and raised her shoulders. "I simply trust Emmett, I love him and I believe that everything will be just fine."

She was right. I had to trust Edward. He had proved me with every possible way that he deserved my trust. But what I had learnt was not so easy to digest. Suddenly there were thousands more questions that now had filled inside my head. But I couldn't dare to ask them. And probably Rosalie was not in the position to answer more

"Bella" She said, she stood up from her seat and came next to me and touched smoothly my shoulders "My sister told me that afterwards is very beautiful. And now she is pregnant in her second child." Her face has taken the most beautiful expression I have ever seen "I want to have a baby right now." She admitted excited.

I looked at her and I thought this possibility for a while. A baby mine and Edward's, a baby who would have his eyes and hair maybe? It was an incredible lovely picture that filled my head. Spontaneously I smiled too. I was not sure I was ready to have a baby but definitely I had a lot of love inside me to share and I would learn everything I should.

I was so foolish all this time; I remember Edward's words when he had told me:

"_I don't believe you think babies are brought by the crane..."_

And truly I knew that obviously it would happen with another way. With some physical contact most likely but my mind hadn't gone that far.

"Oh my God I'm so stupid..." I said to myself.

"Why are you saying that?" Rosalie asked.

"How is it possible not to have it figured out so long? Edward must think I'm an idiot."

"Bella why do you feel so insecure about yourself?" Her question was frank.

"I still can not believe that Edward wants me" I admitted." that He wants Me."

"To say the truth Edward was very wild and I could not think to be married easily. Nevertheless he will be loyal. It is something I still have my doubts about." She bitten her lips "But since the time he saw you at the meadow..."

I turned around and looked her in query and she suddenly stopped speaking.

"When?" I asked.

"Oh...you didn't know..." She said and seemed regretful for what she had said.

"When did Edward saw me at the meadow?" Rose didn't answer. She seemed to think before she talked.

"Rose?" I insisted.

"Emmett confessed it and I assumed that Edward would have told you by now" this was the first time I saw Rosalie hesitating for speaking about something. "Before he officially met you for the first time at your house, he had seen you one day at the river you used to go swimming."

Suddenly I lost the ground under my feet. Edward had seen me before he agreed to marry me. He had the opportunity to choose. And even though the incident that he like what he had seen flattered me in the same time I felt betrayed because he had never told me. For the first time I felt he had mocked at me in same way. The tears I was holding all this time finally made their appearance.

"Who told him?" I asked

"Emmett" Rosalie responded immediately with a voice that revealed all the guilts she had."Bella, I am sorry I did not know that you weren't aware of it. What I wanted to say with this was that Edward had fallen for you at the first sight. At least that is what Emmett believes who knows him so well."

"This doesn't make me feel better Rosalie" I interrupted her.

"I know. Oh my God, how I managed to interfere again in something like this?" she was talking to herself "tell me I did not do any irreparable damage." Rosalie was afraid.

"Really Rose I don't know. All these are too much for a day. I need some time to think" I said and it was true.

"I am the last person who would ever defend Edward but everything you have told me today it seems that he really cares about you Bella. Don't let something like this destroy everything. Don't forget how great luck is this marriage for you" Her last words made me even angrier.

"I never showed my interest for the money or Edward's good name. And when my father, simply announced this wedding I was against it. But since the first time I saw Edward something changed." I said and more tears continued to run through my cheeks. Rose gave me her handkerchief. "But what he did..." I couldn't go any more my tears were drowning me.

"You really love him" Rosalie concluded. "And since you love him you will find a way to forgive him"

I did not want to say more and I had started not to feel particularly well. I apologised to Rose and I headed home. During the way home I tried to weight things up and reach to a logical conclusion but my heart was hurting and I couldn't concentrate.

When I arrived home I went straight to my bedroom and asked immediately for Angela. Everything I had learnt were not enough, suddenly my period made her appearance reminding me the reason I existed.

I was a woman in a difficult era, destined to do a wealthy marriage and children. This was what everyone wanted and expected from me. In the last few days I lived in my romantic world just because I truly believed that I could live romance and love just like in the romantic novels. But real life was not a novel. A sharp, piercing pain penetrated me and Angela hold me just before I collapsed.

**Edward**

When I reached Bella's house, Rene welcomed me and told me that Bella wasn't feeling very well and perhaps it would be better if I left.

"Why? What's going on?" I asked with worried.

"She is a bit indisposed" she said meaningfully and I understood in which she was referring.

"Can I see her for a while?" I asked.

"Better not." Rene insisted "she doesn't want to see you" she continued and her statement made me lose my ground beneath me.

Bella did not want to see me and that was not logical. There is no way Bella had said something like this.

"It can't." I monologued.

"Edward she doesn't feel well and she pleases you to respect that." Her look was sharp and determined. No matter how sick she was Bella would never avoided in this way. Suddenly I suspected that there was another reason. But which one?

"For five minutes only" I begged.

"She is sleeping now and I do not want to wake her up. I will take her the flowers you brought." She said and took the bouquet with the lilies from my hands.

I had never imagined such an outcome. After our last meeting at Mrs. Parnell's atelier I wanted like crazy to see Bella and talk about everything happened there. She seemed so happy and I couldn't take away the moment I kneeled in front of her and popped the question when I put my ring into her finger.

The whole day today I dreamt like a fool and I couldn't wait the time to pass to meet her. I imagined she would asked me to go for a walk alone in the garden like the previous time and I had spent half an hour in the flower store to decide which flowers were best to offer her. I wouldn't leave from there until I saw Bella in any way.

"Edward" Rene's hard voice brought me back to reality.

"I want to see her." I said with a rude voice "I want to make sure she's alright."

"Do you believe I would lie at you about something like that? And either way your manners are unacceptable at this moment." She said reminding me I started to cross the lines.

"Only for five minutes." I repeated. "If she is really asleep I will only see her and then leave."

"Such a persistence." Rene said offended. "Follow me." She showed me.

We ascended the stairs one by one and until we reach Bella's room it seemed like a century. There was something inside me that ached, because I was sure that something happened and they were hiding it from me.

Rene didn't knock the door, she just opened it slowly and in the deep dark I saw my beloved one lying down with her eyes closed.

"There" she whispered. "You see it for yourself" she was ready to close the door just before I noticed well in the dark that Bella was actually sleeping. My next move would be to push her and force myself in when Bella's soft voice sounded in the silence.

"Mother?" she said.

"Bella" she started to say but I cute her off. I moved one step forward and I was now inside the room. Bella looked at me in the eyes and all I saw there was grieve and disappointment. Something had happened and I had to find out what it was.

"I am sorry." Rene said trying to apologize for the situation "Edward insisted on seeing you even for a while."

"Leave us alone." Bella said with a determined in a way that left no space for objections.

The door closed behind us. I made another step forward, I went close and I almost got scared. Bella was pale and her eyes were red. It was obvious that for some reason she was crying, crying a lot indeed. The beautiful pink color which always covered her cheeks was gone, her lips were white and she looked at me with the most hurtful look my eyes had ever seen.

Oh my God what have I done! I was sure that because of me she was like this but I didn't know why.

"Are you sick?" I asked "why didn't you ask for Carlisle to come and check on you?" I went closer and I was ready to do everything I knew to make sure she hadn't fever or perhaps something more serious.

"It is nothing." she said with a low voice "I'm just in a little pain just like every month" She said the last sentence looking me deep in the eyes.

"I understand." I said but still this situation would not be justified only by this.

"I will ask for Angela to bring you some hot compresses. They help." I said and raised my sleeves. Then I noticed the tears that were rolling down from the corner of her eyes. "Do you hurt so much?" I asked frightened.

"Edward I want to be alone." she said hesitatingly.

"Why?" I asked "What is this that makes you suffer so much? You and I tell everything. There is no reason to be ashamed." I cleared out to give her courage to speak.

"I am not ashamed." She said. "I am not embarrassed because I never did something I shouldn't have. I never deceived you, I was always honest with you. I didn't hide anything from you, I trusted you but you did not do the same."

Damn it…in what she was referring?

"Bella" I said angrily "I almost lose my mind here. The last time we were together everything was alright. I come here today to see you and suddenly I being told to leave, that you do not want to see me. And now you are accusing me for a bunch of things. Why?"

"Because you took advantage of me." she said with a steady voice. I lost it and my blood stopped running through my veins. In which way I had done that damn it? All this time I hold myself in every way to behave her properly and now she was accusing me for something I did not deserve.

"It is not true." I said.

"It is." She continued in the same tone. "What would have happened if you didn't like what you saw at the meadow?" She asked. "Would you still come to my house? Would you agree to marry me?"

No…Bella had found out that I had seen her before the hypothetical official meeting…someone has told her. And this was something that only Emmett knew. That means…Rosalie! In which way I would explain her and make her understand that I haven't deceived her just like she thought? I was such a fool, not having told her by myself.

"Bella" I said trying to find the words.

"Answer to me." She demanded. "You make me feel like I am an imprudent creature full of ignorance. Exactly what I am. The perfect woman to fulfill your family's expectations and having children with her."

"Wait!" I said and the blood bouncing in my veins ready to explode. "It is true that before our official meeting I saw you from far away." I admitted. "And it's a mistake I have never told you but I have never thought like this about you. I can't explain it in words but what I saw that day at the meadow changed everything inside me. One look was enough." I finished the sentence realizing that these words weren't enough to make her feel better. My heart was tearing up as I watched her suffering so much because of me. I decided if only I could talk to her with completely honesty I could convince her about my feelings.

"Bella I didn't want to get married. I have never imagined that I would feel what I feel about you. I came to the meadow from nothing more than curiosity as I had never met you." The tears were pouring down from her eyes like a river as I talked and hurt her even more with every word. But there was no other way to get out of this. "From the moment I saw you I didn't care anything anymore. I decided the instant minute I wanted you, I wanted you forever." I said breathlessly and I meant every single word.

"Why haven't you told me?" She asked.

"Because I was afraid that you would have this kind of reaction."

"Doesn't make sense?" She asked with a broken voice. "What about me? Doesn't my opinion count? My point of view? What if I didn't want you, what would have happened? If I loved someone else?" Her last words echoed inside me and I felt like she had stubbed a knife through my heart. "I would be obligated to marry you, wouldn't I? Just because everybody else want it regardless if I want it or not. All this time I thought our meeting was real, that it was love at first sight. I was so naive and fool."

'But it was!" I said loudly. "Just because I saw you a bit earlier…."

"It gave you the right to choose Edward. I did not have that right." I had no arguments to convince her and she was right in everything she said. And even more I had hurt her because I kept it a secret from her. If I had confessed it, if I had told it by myself expressing from the start with completely honesty the feelings I felt when I saw her for the first time Bella wouldn't react like this now.

"It is true." I said deep regretfully. "I have nothing to say to excuse myself." My voice broke and my eyes were filled with tears, because I had not treated right the person I love more than anything. "But everything I feel for you is also true. If you give me a chance I could prove you I would never underestimate you again. And Bella I never saw you as the ideal wife to fulfill my family expectations. The only thing that mattered was that I loved you. One minute was enough to make fall for you. I do not know what to do to make it up for you." I said and headed for the door. Maybe she was right and it would be best to leave her alone. It was so hard to see her suffer so much because of me. I wanted to go back home and be drown in the companionship of the brandy.

As soon as I reached the door her soft voice stopped me.

"Edward please don't leave." straight away I turned and with big steps I reached her bed. I kneeled next to her and took her hand.

"Please Bella forgive me." I said desperately.

"I love you and I can't help it anymore even if I want to." I bent over and touched my lips over hers. I drew my tongue down her cheeks and tasted the salty tears. Another sob escaped her lips while her hands were found in the tufts of hair caressing me with despair.

I brought my lips again demandingly over hers. I kissed her in a way I never did before. My tongue in her mouth searching for hers and she responded equally with a desperate desire. I kissed her eyebrows her hair and a bit longer I would be under the seats with her to hold her in my arms and make her understand how much I loved her, how much I needed her in every way to keep breathing, to keep living.

"I need you Bella." I said and her eyes looked me searching through mine. I wish I could read her mind right now and find out what was crossing her mind this time.

"I met Rosalie today." she said then.

"I know, I thought that she had told you."

"I asked to see her. I wanted to talk." I didn't answer and waved to make her continue. "I am so inexperienced and ignorant and I thought she could talk to me for the first night." She said. Damn it, things have gotten far more than I thought. Why I haven't done that? Why I haven't talked to her about this since I knew she didn't know the procedure. What has Rosalie told her?

"Bella…"I blanked trying now to find the exact words.

"It is so stupid. Something so simple to imagine it and though…."

"What did Rosalie tell you?" I had to find out now before things become worse. What if she had scared her with all this information?

"A few things. Exactly the basics. Edward I want you now to tell me what to expect." And there was no way to avoid this now.

"Bella, I really don't know what to tell you. It is something new for me. I have never done it before with someone I love and it will be her first time." The air begun to lessen inside the room. I felt like I was choking. "That's why I told you I would rather show you when the time comes. And it will be wise from now on not to be carried away."

"Because you can't control yourself?" She asked.

"No, no because of that. But because I want to prove you that I love you and I can wait. I will as long as you want. I am willing to take it as slowly as you want; you will have as much time as you need even after the wedding." She bit her lips for a while and I noticed she had stopped crying at last.

"Edward I want you." She said and her words lightened up a piercing fire inside me. "And I do not regret for anything that has happened until now between us. I do not think you will have to wait much longer as long as you promise me that you will be patient with me"

"I promise" I said and meant it." I want you to feel pretty and I will do whatever I can to make that happen." She smiled a bit and then her expression darkened again.

"The fact that I know that you have slept with other more experienced women does not help." She said and I was certain she had made great effort to speak so honestly to me.

"I imagine that nothing can be compared to making love with the one you love." I said "I have never loved anyone else like this. Doesn't it count?" I asked being more insecure than her right now.

"Yes." She said and the tears returned. I touched her face and I swept them away. My lips found hers again and with this kiss I tried to make her calm down and clear out all the doubts.

Her heartbeats sounded so loud from her chest and her warmth breath patted my cheek when I leaned to rest my head in her chest. She took a deep breath and sighed lightly.

"What is it?" I asked "Are you in pain?"

"Yes a bit." she admitted.

"I will make it go away." I promised her. I stood up and got out of the room. Rene was walking nervously back and forth outside the room.

"What is it?" She asked worried.

"Nothing to worry." I said seriously like I was a professional doctor but I knew Rene was worrying for other stuff. "She is in a lot of pain. Tell Angela to come." I begged and returned to the room.

Bella seemed more calm now. She seemed restless and probably she needed some sleep. Few minutes later the door knocked.

"Come in." I said and Bella blinked her eyelashes and looked me.

"Mr. Masen." Angela said and stood by the door looking at me.

"Bring me some hot compresses and a glass of cognac." I hinted her.

"Cognac? Alcohol?" She asked in shock.

"Yes, do what I tell you." I demanded and Angela went out of the room and returned with exactly what I had asked.

"Help me." I said and pulled the bed seats. Bella was curled up like she was cold and a chill cross her body when I left her exposed to our eyes. Angela lowered her look. I didn't expect the young lady to help me anymore. I lifted Bella's body in my arms lifting her nightgown.

"Mr. Masen I think that…" Angela said.

"Angela I am a doctor." I said making her finally understand that at this time moral issues didn't count.

"Yes but…"

"But what?" I asked her looking strictly at her. She didn't answer. She came to my side staring to place the hot compresses low in Bella's belly. "There you go." I said. I brought the nightgown and the bed seats back to their place, wrapping well Bella.

"At some time you will come to change the compresses with others. These will be cold." I said and looked Angela to make sure she understood what I was saying. "If they are left longer than expected they will have the opposite effect, understand?"

"Yes." the girl said and lowered again her look. "Go now." Angela opened the door and was gone.

I lifted Bella in her bed making the pillows more comfortable and I brought the glass of cognac to her lips.

"This will take away the pain and will help you get some sleep." I told her. Bella looked at me and then obeyed drinking small sips. It would be a lie if I didn't admit that even this moment under these circumstances I wanted her like any other time. But for some reason everything was warmer, sweeter and more romantic. My heart was beating loudly inside my chest as I watched her giving up slowly.

When she was finally asleep I kissed softly her lips and I whispered in her ear wishing she could hear me in her sleep and dream of me again "Bella I adore you. I adore you and your beautiful body. And the reason that makes you hurt today one day will give us the chance to have babies." I said as this image was crossed in front of my eyes. The sense was so sweet and instead of getting frightened I felt fulfillment and relief.

I stayed there a bit longer, until Angela came again with new hot compresses. I helped her change them and after I made sure that everything was alright, I said goodbye to Bella with a soft kiss in her lips and left the room.

Charlie and Rene were waiting me anxiously in the living room.

"Edward is she alright?" Charlie asked and a wrinkle formed in his forehead. "Did something happen between you two?" added before I even answer the first question.

"She is fine." I said. "She is sleeping now and I have told Angela what she must do. And there is nothing to be worried about. She just has nervous for the wedding." I admitted hoping they will understand what I was saying.

"I must talk to her." Rene said.

"Better not." I said "Let her calm down." Charlie agreed with me.

"Thank you Edward." He said and hit lightly my back.

"I must thank you." I said "Thank you for letting me see her." I looked Rene and she nodded.

I returned home and as I originally had planned I filled up a glass of brandy and I lay onto my bed closing my eyes tightly.

I was not going to lose Bella and I would prove her my love in any way even if I have to make up for my mistake every day of our common life.

Love counted more and Bella has already forgiven me, I knew it. The only that was left was to plan the first time I make her mine and showed her that the act was even more beautiful than any theory. This would be the biggest challenge I ought to complete.

* * *

**Well…what do you think? Do you believe that Bella overreacted or it's very logic to feel that way? And what do you expect Edward to do about it? Your reviews are necessary to support us and continue the translation of this story. Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. **

**Christmas surprise! I would like to wish Merry Christmas to everyone and a happy new year!**

** All my love to my dearest friend Perla who translated this chapter. I am the one who edit it but the translation is so good that I didn't have to change anything. For one more time, thank all of you who add this story to your favorites and your alerts. Hope this chapter satisfy you more! Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to leave your review!**

**P.S. Check my profile for links to images for the engagement dresses! (I have to mention that I loved Titanic movie and some of the dresses are from this movie. Bella's dress for example.)**

* * *

****** Chapter 10**

******'Dangerous games'**

**Edward**

Time passed by painfully slowly while the preparations for our engagement seemed to be on fire. My relationship with Bella was very cold and typical now, the way it should have always been under the normal circumstances of our world.

I didn't see her as often as I used to, on an everyday basis. Her commitments to the dressmakers and other things that had to do with Rosalie's wedding were taking up most of her time. So I visited her only when she had nothing else to do, early on some afternoons and just for a little while. She hadn't asked me to take a walk in the gardens again, nor had she given me any more secret notes. I hadn't even had the chance to kiss her on the lips, I could only give her a kiss on the cheek since Renee was always present when we were together.

Most of the time I would just play the piano and she sat by me as always. However, now she seemed lost in deep thoughts, lost in her own world, silent. She was being very proper in her behavior, like any proper fiancée that respects her husband-to-be and this made me sick.

Bella, my Bella, the one who melted in my arms and searched for different ways for us to be alone, had disappeared. The shine of her eyes was gone and she had turned into someone else who had nothing to do with the woman I had adored. In a way she had pushed her away, had hidden her deep inside and never let her surface.

At first I had thought that I should clear the matter up straight away, asking her to meet me so we could talk. Then I understood that Bella needed time. She needed to be alone for a while to think. I would give her the time that she needed then and when she would be ready she would come to me on her own. Of that I was certain.

I'd never imagined that all this would cost me so much. I blamed myself all the time, for having been such a coward and not having told her I had seen her on the meadow before our formal meeting. I was sure that if I had done this, Bella would have appreciated this and wouldn't have felt so bad about this. Now it was too late and things had taken another turn. So the only thing left for me was to be patient and to hope that sooner or later Bella would get over this. If that didn't happen, I would call the engagement off.

I didn't want a wife who would be with me just because someone was forcing her to. I wanted Bella like crazy and didn't know how I would get over it if something like this happened, but if she didn't want me any more and was with me just out of pure obligation, it would all be meaningless.

Rosalie had calmed me down because she had met with Bella and they had talked. She felt somehow responsible for what had happened even though I'd never blamed her. The only one to blame was myself. So now she was trying to atone herself, assuring me that Bella had just been hurt and that she was trying to come to terms with her own self. However, I knew there was more to this. She didn't trust me anymore and this was breaking me up. Just one wrong action was enough to make her lose her trust in me. I wondered how it would be possible that everything I had done and told her all this time could have no value and make no sense to her.

In the end, I decided that I should be patient and things would take their course. Of course I was moody and that could not be hidden. Emmet had grown tired of pampering me and my father worried, thinking that I had changed my mind. Of course I talked to him and reassured him that not only had I not changed my mind, but, on the contrary, I could not wait for the engagement and this was the truth. Something inside me, like a premonition, told me that from then on everything would change. That Bella would once more be happy and that when I looked into her eyes I would only see her love and desire for me instead of the sorrow I saw now.

**Bella**

This was the great evening I was so anxiously expecting for such a long time now. Angela stood above me softly brushing my hair. Mina had just helped me wear the most wonderful dress I had ever seen. It was exactly as they had described it to me the day I ordered it and even better. Ice-white fabric that shone with a silver shine under the soft light and small sparkling crystals, all hand-embroidered, decorated the dress all the way from the bust to the hem. The square neckline made my chest look voluptuous, with small pleated folds ending on one side completing the picture.

Renee and Alice were ready and stood smiling by the door looking at me. Everybody looked pleased and happy apart from myself. Deep inside there was a thorn piercing my heart. A wall had been raised between us since the day I had discovered the truth about the meeting between Edward and me. At first I thought it was something we could overcome easily. Of course I had forgiven him at once and I believed that everything would go back to the way it was. However, Edward was cold and distant. He didn't dare touch me not even look me in the eyes.

Not knowing what to do, I had just accepted the situation as it was. In the meantime, all the preparations for our engagement and those for Rosalie and Emmet's wedding were taking up most of my free time. Edward visited me at home only for a little while and not daily as he used to. That didn't give me enough time to talk to him and ask him the things I wanted to. Most of all I feared that he would suddenly tell me that something had changed, that I wasn't what he needed, that he wanted to cancel the engagement and that had me petrified.

My heart was beating like crazy in anticipation for this evening, hoping that some magical force would come and demolish this hard wall that had been raised between us. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and felt like bursting into tears from agony. Everybody was telling me how beautiful I looked, that Edward would be so excited when he saw me, but I wouldn't bear it if I saw the ice in his eyes when I next looked at him. The only thing I wanted to see was warmth and that smile that I had seen so many times in the past, the one that made my knees turn to jelly.

Renee and Alice left the room to take care of some last details. The guests would start arriving shortly and their reception would start. I would not get involved in it, I was to turn up last, when everyone would have arrived, escorted by Charlie. That meant that when I walked downstairs to the living room, Edward would be there waiting for me.

Mina and Angelique gave me their wishes and followed my mother and sister. They were also invited as guests and they didn't have to serve me up to the last minute. They had already done more than enough anyway.

Angela's soft hands started breading my hair into a complicated bun twisting it on the top of my head and securing it there. She let some loose strands that fell softly by the sides of my face. Her smile was reflected on the mirror as she looked at me but I couldn't form one on my lips to return to her.

-"Miss Bella, what is wrong?" she asked me, being able to see through me better than anyone as always.

-"Nothing", I lied, trying to smile unsuccessfully.

-"Would you like to talk to me?" she asked politely. I had to hold back my tears. I would ruin my makeup if I cried and I didn't want anyone to know I had been crying, especially Edward.

-"It's Edward" I said with a broken voice. "He is not the same any more, something has changed between us."

-"Miss Bella", said Angela with a lowered head looking at the floor, "can I speak to you openly?" she asked for my permission.

-"Angela, you know you can always speak freely to me", I touched her arm softly, encouraging her.

-"I don't know about love, I don't have a clue about such things, but I am sure that Mister Edward loves you very much. That afternoon, he acted like crazy and took care of you better than anyone. The way he looked at you and touched your body, I have never seen something like that", she paused.

I knew what she was referring to. I had received his love and his regret in every possible way as he looked after me. I tightened my lips and took a deep breath.

-"I know that Edward loves me," I said, "but I think he finally saw that I am not a good match for him. My reaction made him realize we are different people."

Angela kneeled in front of me and put her hands on my knees.

-"I think he is just as scared as you are. He stepped back in fear that if he pushed you further he would lose you completely. Now he is waiting for you to make the first step". She nodded as she looked at me in the eyes. Would it be possible that Angela was right? Could it be that both of us were dumb and afraid? How could something like that have happened?

Ever since the beginning, before I even got to know Edward, there was a connection between us even when we didn't speak. I could feel his needs and he could feel mine. Even though my inexperience and naivety created a problem between us, there was so much understanding from his side. How was it possible that that had disappeared now?

-"Listen to me", Angela pressed her hand on my knee. "Make the first step tonight. Forget everything that has happened, enjoy the party which is thrown in your honor and show him exactly how you feel. Show him your love".

-"But what if…." he rejects me? I wanted to ask but Angela didn't let me go on.

-"He loves you," she repeated, absolutely sure of this. I waned to trust her instinct and for the first time I managed a smile. I looked in the mirror and liked what I saw and hoped that Edward liked it too. Angela got up and finished up my hair securing a small white flower on the left side.

-"It is very pretty," I told her and thanked her for having thought of something so beautiful.

-"Mr. Maisen sent it," she said and smoothed her apron. My eyes met hers and this time one single tear rolled down my cheek.

-"He loves you Miss Bella" she repeated in a warm voice and after I dried away the tear with my fingers I got up to meet my father. I didn't worry any more about my tears. Everyone could understand the emotional state of a bride.

**Edward**

Bella's house had been transformed to a flower-flooded warm place that had already started filling up with people. In every corner of the room stood large vases filled with flowers of different colors and a mesmerizing scent was filling up the atmosphere. A small orchestra had started playing classical music and the chandeliers were full of candle lights that flickered and softly lit the great living room and the ball room. All of Chicago's high society had been gathered and they were all waiting to see the bride.

My nervousness had exceeded all limits. My palms were sweaty and I was asphyxiating under the scrutiny of all those unknown relatives and friends of the Swan family. Of course there were many of our relatives too as my father had invited all of our family and his colleagues. Thankfully Emmet and Rosalie's presence calmed me down and made me remind myself that all this did not matter.

This charade set in front of us was simply to satisfy our parents and the special relationship Bella and I had was something ours, something personal and I hoped that I would be able to find a bit of time to come closer to her and to enjoy this moment like we deserved.

I was standing last in the guest reception like and I was getting tired of the handshakes and the "thank yous". I was hoping that all this would end soon and then the presence of a familiar face took me out of this unpleasant position. My best friend Jasper was now in front of me and smiled at me with a warm and naughty look in his eyes.

I am certain he hadn't easily believed that I was getting ready to be married when he received the invitation and now he was here to find out for himself if it was true. He gave me a strong hug and laughed in my ear,

-"When you are ready to escape, just say the word and we are out of here' he said and burst out laughing.

-"Jasper Whitlock, not this time" I said seriously and hugged him back patting him softly on the shoulders.

Jasper and I had grown up together, our families were very close and a life-long friendship joined our fathers too. A little while ago, Jasper had decided to crawl behind the dresses of a young actress and had followed her to Broadway in New York. Naturally his father was not at all pleased about this and had tried in every possible way to make him come back.

Finally the romance between him and Analise faded and ended soon but Jasper didn't want to come back. He stayed in New York under the pretence of studying economics and his father succumbed to his whims hoping that sooner or later he would return home.

Now he had come just for me and of course I hadn't had the chance to talk to him about Bella. I hadn't seen him for a few months, I had just sent him an invitation for tonight.

-"You are looking fine, Edward" he said and looked at me admiringly and playfully like he used to.

-"You too" I returned. I wanted to get out of the reception line and found the perfect chance at last. I went close to my father and asked for the permission to leave in order to speak with Jasper. In any case, Bella would not make her appearance for a little while, not until all the guests were here.

The two of us escaped to the garden straight away and Jasper immediately offered me one of my favorite cigars. We walked for a while and reached the pavilion Bella and I had spent one of the best afternoons. I sighed and deeply inhaled my cigar smiling at my friend.

-"Well, I am waiting to hear what is going on here" he said smiling raising an eyebrow.

-"What can I say…" I said and knocked a leaf on the ground with my foot. "I am getting married" I said and shrugged. Jasper started laughing and looked at me in a way that said "yeah ok, nice joke"

-"No, really" I went on seriously. Jasper became serious and coughed.

-"Did your father force you into this?" he asked worryingly.

-"At first, yes," I admitted "And, to be honest, I didn't want to hear a word about it when he talked to me."

-"So what changed?"

It was so difficult to explain. Jasper and I had been around all the red light districts of this city and had spent many nights in different arms drinking and having fun.

-"I am in love" I said simply, although I could imagine my friend's next reaction. A second wave of loud laughs came out of him and he brought his hand to the side of his head looking at me playfully.

-"Really?" he asked sarcastically

-"Really," I answered seriously.

-"Oh, finally, tell me, who are you and what have you done to Edward?" he asked seriously

-"Nice joke," now I laughed too.

-"Do you mean this?"

-"I would never say something like this unless I really meant it." I looked him in the eyes and for a moment he said nothing. He lowered his head looking to the ground.

-"You will get to meet her shortly and I don't know what you'll think of her. She's got nothing to do with anyone I have met so far. She is different," I said and it was the truth. No other woman combined the natural beauty, the innocence and strength of will that Bella had. Perhaps I was the only one that saw her like this, perhaps it had only to do with me, but I knew very well that she was exactly what I wanted.

-"What is so different about her, then?" asked Jasper?

-"I can't put it into words. I just feel that way"

-"OK!" he said happily. "Let's head inside because your sweetheart must be about to turn up and I have to see for myself what has made you lose your mind," he laughed again and hugged me. I laughed too and headed towards the house.

As soon as we stepped inside, my mother and aunt run to me saying a bunch of flattering comments about my looks.

-"Edward, a little bit longer and we would start looking for you. Bella is about to come downstairs" said my mother, so I immediately took my place next to my parents waiting patiently. Emmet and Rose looked happy and couldn't wait to have their wedding. There was only a week left for the ceremony and I hoped that by that day Bella and I would have bridged that gap between us. I was to be her date for the wedding and that would give us the chance to spend more time together as a couple.

After tonight, that our engagement would be formal, at last everything would start changing for the better. The box with the ring made me feel like a heavy weight was in my pocket and even though I knew that Bella had loved it, I couldn't wait to place it on her finger so that it stayed there forever.

The orchestra was now playing a light happy tune and Bella appeared on the top of the stairs by Charlie's arm. I almost lost my balance, almost got dizzy looking at the woman who was soon to be mine. I had greatly underestimated her. Bella, who walked slowly down the stair, one step at a time, shone and sparkled under the soft candle lights.

Her porcelain skin was radiant and the dress hugged wonderfully every curve, flattering her silhouette.

Her hair was done in an up-style with airy light curls surrounding her face and her appearance was completed by the white flower that decorated her hair. It was the flower I had sent earlier to her, hoping that she would wear it on her wrist if she wanted to do me this honor. However, now that I saw it in her hair I knew that this was its rightful place. A small white daffodil pure and in full bloom just like the girl wearing it on her hair.

My heard skipped a beat when she stepped down the last step and the rest of the world disappeared. It was just the two of us standing there and I couldn't wait to take her in my arms and tell her how much I love her. Everything that had happened had been gone, disappeared and my feelings were so strong inside me that soon I would not be able to contain them any more. I wanted to confess everything to her as soon as we would be left alone.

Charlie stood in front of me, hugged me politely and placed his daughter's hand in mine looking at me pleadingly like he was entrusting his biggest treasure to me. I answered his look with one trying to reassure him that Bella was the most valuable thing to me too.

My love's hand nested inside mine and I looked at her hoping that in my eyes she would be able to see all my love, everything that I felt for her. Her eyelids flicked and she seemed so emotional that I kept my mouth shut with difficulty. If it would have been possible, I wanted to confess everything right that moment, but I waited until we were left alone.

I brought her fingers to my lips and gave them a light kiss while everybody's eyes were turned on us by now. Then I touched my lips on her cheek leaving an airy kiss there and the only thing I had the chance to whisper to her was:

-"You are beautiful". Then I took her arm and we headed for the living room, where I was to put my ring on her finger and we would toast to our future.

We walked with slow paces and I couldn't hide how happy I felt right that moment and at the end of the day why hide this? I wanted everyone to see that this wonderful woman was mine and that she felt the same way about me too.

When we, at last, reached the great hall, the music stopped playing loudly and not even a whisper could be heard. Charlie started the speech and my father continued talking about all the happiness that this marriage would bring to our families. I didn't pay attention to much more as my attention was elsewhere and in reality the only happiness I cared about that moment was that of Bella.

Once we were done with the formalities, I took the little box out of my pocket and opened it in front of the surprised eyes of my beloved who reacted as if she saw it for the first time. I had to admit she was a very good actress. Had I not been the one who had already shown it to her, I could easily believe that this was the first time she saw it. I put it on her finger and kissed her hand again smiling and then hugged her whispering in her ear:

-"My heard belongs to you," I closed my eyes and let myself breathe in close to her hair. As always, she smelled of orange blossoms and that scent made me get goose bumps reminding me that it was enough to make me start thinking of more indecent acts. I took a step back and when my eyes met hers I saw that they shone from happiness and emotion confirming all that I felt.

My Bella had returned, she was there with me and I wanted to draw her into my arms and run outside, far from everyone.

The glasses were raised high, everybody was toasting to our future, but my eyes never left, not even for a moment, to look elsewhere. Bella was simply the center of my universe, my entire life.

Then the orchestra started playing a lively waltz and everyone waited for us to start the dances.

Bella bit her lips and looked at me troubled.

-"I was afraid of this" she said down casting her eyes. "I am not the best dancer and everyone is looking at us". Her cheeks turned a bright red and I wanted to kiss her hard until I had no breath left.

-"Don't worry" I said touching her shoulders lightly. "Let me lead and you will see that everyone will think you were born a dancer". She laughed lightly. "The secret is to look me in the eyes"

-"If I do that, I will get dizzy and fall down" she said in a low voice. I wanted to tell her how flattered I was by what she said but instead I smiled and pulled her by her hand because our guests were waiting.

We walked to the center of the ball room, I brought her as close to me as I dared and held her firmly by the waist. One of her hands held mine and the other rested on my shoulder. We slowly started waltzing and Bella's eyes never left mine. My steps led the dance and her body followed not missing one step.

-"See? There was no need to be afraid. You are a wonderful dancer" I said.

-"I am terrible and you know it. But perhaps I can improve, if you teach me slowly"

-"I will teach you everything you wish to learn," I promised and held her hand firmly because she had to turn. When she faced me again I noticed that she almost held her breath, so I quickly pulled her near me forcing her to look up at me again and her body relaxed.

-"Breathe" I said as I was afraid that she would soon run out of air. She followed my advice, her eyes lit up and a light smile formed on her lips.

One dance led to another and now the room was full of dancing couples. Our parents, Emmet with Rosalie, Jasper with a young girl I didn't know, Jacob with Mina and the other two seamstress assistants with two good looking young men.

A while later, we retreated to a smaller circle and our families came to offer us their wishes. The glasses filled up again and everyone seemed to be having a great time.

I filled a glass for Bella, who until now hadn't drunk at all, and touched it with mine.

-"I have never had champagne before," she confessed.

-"Then it is about time to have some," I told her and winked at her. I don't know what went through her head right then but her cheeks took on that lovely rosy color I loved to see. Not being able to hold myself back I bent to her ear.

-"Tell me what you just thought," I demanded

-"I thought that you are so handsome that if I drink alcohol I will get dizzy and will not be able to control myself," she admitted.

My Bella was really back. Her words aroused me right that moment, but this wasn't the most appropriate evening for this kind of seduction. Moreover, I had promised myself that I would not touch her in this way again before our wedding. We had played with fire enough by now and I also wanted to prove to her that I respected her fully.

-"This is what I am here for," I answered. "To make sure you will try only as much as you need to". Bella said nothing and simply touched her rosy lips with the edge of her glass and hesitantly took a little sip. Her face took on a happy expression and she let a little giggle come out.

-"It makes my tongue tingle she said and brought the glass back to her lips drinking a good sip now. Right that moment, what I wanted to do was to take the champagne glass away from her and kiss her until we run out of breath but instead I took a sip too and then took the empty glass from her hand.

-"Enough for tonight," I said and touched her nose with the tip of my index finger. "Let's not overdo it from the first time," I pretended to scold her. She was ready to answer back, but I saw Jasper coming to us and the change in my expression made her stop.

-"Let me introduce you to my best friend," I told Bella and looked at Jasper who was now in front of us.

-"This is Jasper Whitlock and here is my fiancée, Isabella Swan"

Jaz took a step forward, took hold of Bella's hand and bringing it to his lips kissed it. His eyes had this cunning look that he knew very well was enough to charm a woman.

-"I am happy to finally meet you, Isabella" he said with a smile

-"So am I," said Bella, nodding her head in a polite way. A little pinch in my heart made me feel uncomfortable. I took Bella's hand and held it in mine looking at Jasper meaningfully. It was rather silly for me to behave like this, but just the thought that Jaz was flirting with my fiancée made my stomach turn.

Our eyes met and I am sure that my friend got the message which read 'Do not touch'. A wide smile formed on his face and he raised his hands in a show of retreat.

-"Isabella"

-"Bella" she corrected him

-"Bella, then," said Jaz and looked back at me, "are you sure that you know everything about Edward?" He had started being smart again and anger was boiling up inside me.

-"I know everything I should know," said Bella answering straight on without leaving him any room to continue.

-"Oh, I am sure he is very good at telling stories"

-"Jaz…"and my expression showed that if he said one more word, I would slit his throat.

-"Edward, you really work yourself up for no reason" he said and looked at me with pretend innocence. "I wanted to tell her about that time when we were kids and got lost in the woods."

-"Yeah, a very interesting story" I said and laughed indifferently having a sip of champagne.

-"Everyone had been looking for us for the entire day," he went on and looked at Bella.

-"Of course, since we were going towards the opposite direction thanks to your broken compass" I threw at him.

Jaz laughed and Bella looked at me with interest in the story.

-"Really?" she asked. "What happened next?"

-"Nothing, we fell into the river, got soaked to the bone and I spent the rest of the month in bed" I frowned as I remembered my confinement.

Bella laughed but with a hint of worry on her face.

-"Oh my God, you could have run into so much more trouble" she said seriously

-'In reality we were going around the same spot in circles. If we had stayed in place from the first moment, we would not have gotten lost."

Emmet and Rose came to us then and we started telling stories from our childhood. I was surprised to hear that Bella was quite a rebellious child. She liked to climb on trees because she liked the view from up there. Her parents had to change three different governesses for that reason alone until Charlie had to cut down some of the trees in the garden.

I laughed my heart out and I tried to imagine little Bella up on tree branches. Since she liked to look at the world from high up, I should do something about that. I kept that thought in the back of my mind for later.

Rose pulled Bella away from us and I noticed they were talking about her ring.

-"My God, it is wonderful' she said enchanted. "The stones are all real precious stones' she assured her.

-"It is beautiful and it would still hold the same value for me even if the stones were fake."

I smiled and felt like taking her in my arms.

-"Well?" asked Emmet, but I had no idea what he was talking about.

-"What?" I asked looking questioningly and then Emmet and Jasper burst out laughing.

-"Will you join us at the club? Jaz wants us to remember the old times," he winked at me.

-"Of course I will come" I answered assertively. "We can play chess or bridge," clarifying that I wasn't interested in any other kind of adventures. Jasper sighed but Emmet went on making him understand that he was with me in this. "Just one week left until the wedding," he said and looked at him seriously.

-"That is exactly why we should get together and remember the old days" said Jasper playfully.

Instead of carrying on in this meaningless conversation, I neared Bella and Rose, who were now talking about Rose's wedding dress.

The evening went on with more dancing, talks and congratulating wishes. A couple of hours later Bella had had another two glasses of champagne. Now she didn't care at all about her dancing insecurities. She hugged me and was moving rhythmically opposite me always looking at me in the eyes turning happily around herself. She had obviously become a bit tipsy and I should not let her have more drinks.

At some point, when everybody was dancing and laughing and while they were drinking and looking like they were having a great time, Bella grabbed my by the hand and pulled me looking at me meaningfully. She didn't speak, but something told me that her mind was racing, coming up with naughty plans. I followed her on without thinking and once we were out in the garden she opened a balcony door and we found ourselves in a small sitting room.

-"Not here," she said and bit her lip. Then, still holding my hand, she unlocked a single little door in the room, took the key and then I realized we were inside Charlie's study. She locked the door behind her, dropped the key inside her corset and licked her lips with the spiciest look on her face.

-"If you want us to get out of here, you are going to have to find the key first!" she clarified and I stood looking at her stunt. I was certainly lost for words and didn't know what to do.

Dear Lord…this woman was meant to kill me.

-"Bella…" I stuttered, "you are drunk and you don't know what you are doing," I said battling inside in order not to grab her and force her onto the locked door.

Instead of giving me an answer, she threw herself in my arms and rose on the tips of her toes. Her lips quickly found the base of my neck and deposited a fleeting kiss there. Her tongue traveled to the button of my shirt and her trembling fingers managed to undo it. I grabbed her wrists in an attempt to stop her.

-"I love you and I want you" she whimpered. "Make me yours now, here!" she demanded.

-"No" I said still holding her hands. "Not like this, please" I begged. "We have to wait…we have to be patient," I repeated, more to convince myself than anyone else.

-"Show me you want me too," she pleaded. Her lips went higher, they found my chin.

-"God, I want you," I said and groaned. How could I be refusing her? I don't know how I could contain myself. My defenses lowered, I bent my head and my lips finally met hers after all this time.

I kissed her deeply, desperately and passionately. My tongue danced on hers and she responded breathlessly, taking in deep short breaths. Our soft moans filled the silent room and I brought her closer to me.

-"Bella…" I shivered lowering my face on her bust. My hand slid along the fabric, looking for the key, hoping I would be able to find it soon so that we would get out of there before it would be too late for both of us.

My teeth captured her soft skin and she threw her head back taking the pleasure in. My hands were on fire and I had trouble stopping myself from tearing her corset apart, something I would definitely regret doing afterwards.

I held her and turned her onto the door and my hands traveled down from her shoulders to her ribs and further down to her buttocks. She sighed and said my name in a husky voice making me shiver. It had been such a long time since I had last heard that, and I automatically felt my arousal wanting to escape its prison.

-"Bella..." I said and plunged my lips into hers while I had trapped her between my arms and there was no way she could find a way out unless I left her.

I kissed the tip of her nose, her eyelids, and then lower, her chin and neck. This moment was so unique! I felt like I was drowning in my urges and feelings simultaneously.

-"All this time, I thought that something had changed…your behavior was killing me," I said without breath in between our kisses. Only then did she stop, raised her head and looked into my eyes steadily.

-"Edward, I…" she tried to speak but I didn't let her. I put my fingers on her lips making her stop.

-"Shhh, I don't want us to ever talk about this again. I love you," I said simply, and put my face on her hair softly so that I wouldn't ruin her hairdo even though I was dying to let it loose around her face and on her shoulders. My nose passed over the fresh daffodil that decorated her hair and I shivered again.

-"Thank you for wearing it," I said and closed my eyes with relief.

-"It was Angela's idea. I didn't know it was you who'd sent it, she told me afterwards." Her eyes looked at me full of love and desire. I was fighting to keep my urges in control so that I wouldn't fall uncontrollably on her.

It was impossible for me to resist her. My hands closed around her with force trapping her onto my chest, her warm breath enfolded me and her fingers stroke the opening of my shirt. Her lips came in contact with my skin spreading little fleeting kisses. My entire body was on fire and I lifted her into my arms breathing heavily. I walked a few steps in the dark and put her on Charlie's desk.

I was getting scared now. I was afraid that I would loose control. I was incapable of any thinking, the whole world had been lost around me and the only thing there was the two of us.

Just like the flower on her hair, she was in full bloom and was daring me to cross all boundaries. For a moment I resisted, looked at her in the eyes and all I saw there was desire. If I turned her down then I would hurt her. I closed my eyes, and lowered my face onto her bust. I really had to find that key!

**Bella**

Every inch of my body was shivering desperately under his touch. I don't know if it was the champagne, the atmosphere or the fear that any moment the door would open and we would be caught, but a hot lava was flowing through me and I felt the greatest desire ever…

My heart was racing and the shivers between my legs were torturing me with desire. His lips were traveling down my décolletage but the dress was so tightly done up that if he undid it, there would be no way we could put it back in place.

-"Don't touch it," I sighed. "Put your hand inside it." He obeyed me and his long fingers managed to pry their way under the fabrics.

-"Damn it Bella…this corset is so tight that I wonder how you are able to breathe," he said and bit the base of my neck.

-"Difficult times for women," I commented throwing my head back to help him out. My hands grabbed the desk for support.

Edward groaned on my breasts and immediately his hands lifted my dress with violence. This move was enough to make me feel an even greater need for him. I had never felt so alive before. I was ready to explore every love path with him.

His fingertips dragged on my thighs meeting my silk stockings. Another groan followed by my name made me let out a stronger sigh. I don't know where I found the strength, but my hands grabbed his and brought them right where I needed them the most.

-"Oh, God….Bella, you drive me crazy," he said and this statement made me party inside. I would never, ever doubt myself again. Yes, I was able to bring out the passion of this man. He wanted me, body and soul, to be his completely.

His hands suddenly pulled my silk underwear and I had trouble holding back the scream that was ready to come out of my lips.

-"Yes…" I said knowing very well what was that I wanted. His fingers kept going and touched my burning flesh. My reaction was spontaneous. I sighed deeply feeling very close to my limits.

-"God, it has been such a long time since I last felt this," I confessed. I felt so alive and so free that I didn't feel ashamed of asking what I wanted and needed.

-"Do you know how much I want you Bella?" he asked whispering in my ear and those whispers sent vibrations through my whole body.

-"No, I don't. Tell me" I said challenging him to go on. Then he suddenly took my hand and brought it on his arousal. This was the first time Edward did something like that. I touched his hard sex and lost my breath. His fingers kept stroking me mercilessly, pushing me closer to the edge. His teeth trapped my earlobe and I run my fingers through his hair pulling it hard.

He never stopped torturing me. He stroke my sex repeatedly dragging his magical fingers on me in little circles driving me more and more to my limits. How was it possible that he knew my body needs so well? It was as if I was a musical instrument that he could tune and play the most overwhelming tunes.

-"See your rainbows my love. Cum for me" he ordered me speeding up the rhythm.

A deep moan escaped my lips before Edward's mouth covered mine. My screams drowned in out deep kiss as my body trembled in continuous spasms. And just as I thought that everything was over, more tremblings took me over and stronger spasms went through me. The words 'pleasure' and 'satisfaction' were too little to describe what I felt. I didn't see colors and rainbows now, but a bright light that burned through every inch of my body.

Edward still panted on my neck and as soon as my brain started working again, I quickly undid the buttons of his trousers. I pulled him on to me with force and for the first time I felt his sex onto my mine.

-"Oh…" I let out again, bit my lips and closed my eyes. Reality was much better than any fantasy of this magical feeling.

Even though I had just felt the absolute pleasure and I believed there were no more ways in which I could be satisfied, my body was on fire again, ready to respond to him completely.

-"Damn…" I heard Edward curse through his teeth. "You are so warm and wet..." He was about to say something more but stopped. With tight lips, he took in a deep breath and pulled himself back.

-"No," I said and tried to bring him back close to me but he resisted.

-"Not here, not like this." He covered his lips with mine giving me a sweet soft kiss.

-"Edward, please," I begged but it was pointless.

-"I love you too much to do this." I could see it in his eyes, that were full of desire and love but more serious than ever, that he meant every word he said.

-"In that case…" I gave in and stretched my hand touching his manhood "let me please you," I begged.

-"You make it so difficult for me to resist you," he complained and rubbed himself on my palm. My fingers closed around him. I pulled him near and we kissed again.

I lowered my head dying from the desire to take him into my mouth when we heard a strange noise coming from the room next door. We both froze still

Edward buttoned his trousers quickly taking away the object of my desire, but I couldn't complain any longer. He immediately put my underwear back in place and smoothed the skirt of my dress over me. I felt such a disappointment when my eyes met his. I desperately wanted to please him. Ι hugged him close and the strange noise was heard again. It sounded like an object falling on the floor.

I stood from the desk with shaking knees, and pulled the key that was still trapped in my bra. Just a few moments ago I was hoping that Edward would have found it and he would be pulling it out with his teeth dragging it on my sensitive skin. I quickly turned that thought away since there was no chance of this happening now.

Curiosity was now burning me to discover what the hell was going on in the little sitting room next door.

I unlocked the door and felt Edward standing behind me silent. The sight I saw before me left me speechless.

Jasper Whitlock was spread on my sister. The bust of her dress was undone, his mouth was on her breast, her skirts were lifted up and his hand was placed high on her thigh.

Before I had the chance to see anything more, a hand covered my eyes and a second my mouth before the strong screech left my lip.

* * *

**Well? What do you think? Jasper and Alice… I am waiting like maniac for your reviews and I ****am very curious to hear what you think! Next chapter soon in 2011 I hope! Give us your support to continue the translation. Thank you!**


End file.
